¿Sabias que te amo?
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: Ella era feliz, tenía una vida perfecta, un novio cariñoso, mejores amigos que la tenían de hermana menor, amigas geniales. Estaba a dos años de terminar el colegio y ya tenia su carrera decidida. Sus padres estaban de viaje muy a menudo, pero ya no le dolía tanto… Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados un jueves a la tarde. / AU / Long-fic / En Proceso /
1. Capítulo 1

¡**HOLA**! ¡Tanto tiempo! Este nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando es un AU, es T por: mención de drogas, lenguaje vulgar, situaciones algo subidas de tono. Habrán varias parejas, pero irán revelándose mientras avance la historia.

* * *

**¡NOTAS ABAJO!**

* * *

**¿Sabias que te amo?**

Ella era feliz, tenía una vida perfecta, un novio cariñoso, mejores amigos que la tenían de hermana menor, amigas geniales. Estaba a dos años de terminar el colegio y ya tenia su carrera decidida. Sus padres estaban de viaje muy a menudo, pero ya no le dolía tanto… Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados un jueves a la tarde.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La vida de un adolescente esta llena de emociones. La vida misma es una emoción latente. Son extremistas, si aman, aman con locura; si odian, el odio corre por sus venas; cuando sufren, se quedan ciegos. Necesitan sentirse bien, pero no con ellos mismos, si no para el resto.

En Konoha no era distinto, y tampoco cambiaba para la peculiar pelirrosada Sakura Haruno, quien estaba parada frente a la puerta del Instituto Hoja, donde hoy comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Suspiró. Estaba realmente nerviosa, le quedaba este año y el siguiente era el último. Terminaría la secundaria y comenzaría la universidad, ese era el plan. Tenia puesto su uniforme reglamentario, falda negra tableada, la chomba blanca con el escudo, medias blancas y unas converse. Tenía una colita baja hacia el costado y su bolsa rosa este año. Amaba su escuela, no a los profesores, pero si el edificio al que asistía.

Estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando sintió un tirón en su muñeca izquierda, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos ceniza y una cabellera rojiza. Su novio.

-¡Sasori! –se arrojó al cuello de su adorable novio y le plantó un beso, sin importarle que sus compañeros los estuvieran viendo. Se suponía que vendría hace una semana de Okinawa, pero su familia decidió quedarse más tiempo. Lo había extrañado.

-¡CONSIGANSE UN CUARTO!

No pudo evitar reír luego de apartarse de los labios de su novio, Naruto nunca cambiaria. Siempre arruinando los momentos románticos.

-Como tú digas, Naruto. –dijo su novio, saludando al rubio.

Vio como esos dos se pusieron a charlar sobre el partido del viernes, desvío su mirada hacia el pelinegro detrás de Naruto, Sasuke, su otro amigo de la infancia.

-Molesta. –como de costumbre, la saludó, revolviéndole el cabello y llamándola por ese detestable apodo.

Ella solo sonrió. Lo abrazó por la cintura, ya que le sacaba una cabeza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke-kun –susurró contra su fornido pecho.

El solo volvió a revolverle los cabellos.

-Sakura –la de ojos verdes voltió a mirar a su novio, aun sin soltar al moreno- ¿Vamos? –le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Si –Sakura la agarró, entraron al edificio tomados de la mano, pasaron de las típicas miradas a la "pareja popular" Puaj.

No le agradaba su estatus social, pero no lo podía cambiarlo, saliendo con un chico tan guapo como su novio y unos mejores amigos igual de atractivos. Aparte de que Sasori era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, Naruto del equipo de básquet y Sasuke la estrella del club de natación.

En definitiva, tendría que cambiar de amistades para pasar más desapercibida en el instituto. Pero no los cambiaria por nada.

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Era hora del almuerzo, sus compañeros se pararon al instante, como enfermos encerrados. Le daban risas. Sus amigas, Hinata e Ino, que habían compartido la clase con ella, estaban frente suyo, esperándola para salir juntas a almorzar.

-¡Apresúrate, frente de marquesina! ¡Solo son treinta minutos, ¿sabias?! –su rubia amiga… la paciencia no era la mas fuerte de sus virtudes.

_Agarró_ su celular y se apresuró a levantarse, Ino quería hacer la entrada triunfal de principio de año en el comedor.

Saludó a ambas con un beso y partieron rápidamente.

* * *

_-¿Donde están?_

_-En la mesa, ¿ustedes?_

_-ino Uu_

_-OH… lo siento XS_

OH, ella lo sentía más. Ino era la típica reina arpía de la secundaria, esa a la que todos quieren entre sus sabanas y a la que no quieres ni acercarte, por miedo a que destruya tu reputación si tan solo le molesta tu presencia.

La líder de las porristas. ¿Verdad que debía conseguir otras amigas? Tal vez debería irse a la biblioteca… Ella las había inscripto a Hinata y ella en el escuadrón apenas la ascendieron a capitana, el año pasado.

Oh si, Sakura era porrista "Yupi".

Volviendo al comedor, todos voltearon a verlas. Las chicas de años menores, que pertenecían al escuadrón, juntaron algunas mesas para Ino, que junto a Ten-Ten y a ella misma, ejecutarían la rutina que obligadamente aprendió en el verano.

-¡HEY! –gritó Karin, parte del escuadrón también, como parte de todo el "Show", para que prestaran atención.

No tenían las cortas faldas, las reveladoras puperas o los llamativos pompones. Tampoco habría saltos o piruetas. Pero debía vastar, al menos eso quería ella.

Unos fáciles juegos pies y mano rápidos, algún que otro movimiento de caderas y muchos gestos sensuales. Todo simple para ellas, obvio. Era ruido, Ino debía hacer saber quien estaba a cargo. Y lo logró.

-El verano no terminó, que se eleve la temperatura. –dijo contenta la rubia luego de su espectáculo.

* * *

Sasori la recibió con un sensual beso, le encantaba que su novia estuviera en el escuadrón. No le tenía miedo a los babosos que la miraran de lejos, total, ella era toda suya.

Estuvo en silencio todo el almuerzo, disfrutando de su manzana verde.

Oía como el hablaba sobre la nueva temporada del juego. Ansioso. Naruto le decía que no llegarían a las semifinales, que quedarían en ridículo como el año pasado. Pero Sasori estaba confiado, hablando sobre "un arma secreta".

Ella rió, Sasuke también. Naruto se estaba buscando una golpiza del pelirrojo.

-Dobe, mejor preocúpate por tu equipo. Oí que Kiba estará en la banca esta temporada, deberías estar nervioso. –y finalizó con una sonrisa burlona, consiguiendo enfadar al rubio.

-¡Teme, cállate! ¡Tu ni siguieras entraras al agua hasta unas semanas, luego de que comience la temporada! Ja, ja. –y comenzó a carcajearse mientras el moreno fruncía el seño.

Hace tres semanas, habían ido de campamento al bosque. Más bien había sido un fin de semana de juerga. Los chicos estaban "probando su hombría" y en un espectacular salto al río, Sasuke se había lastimado la pierna derecha. No podía nadar ni correr, al menos sin lastimarla aun más. Estaría casi un mes, desde hoy contando. La temporada empezaba la semana entrante.

-Confío en mi equipo, Dobe. No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo. –cortó la conversación. Se paró y se marchó de la mesa.

* * *

_-¿Estas enojado?_

_-No._

_-Lo siento, se que realmente deseabas entrar al agua._

_-Molestia._

Sasori la acompañó hasta su casa, pero no se quedó. Entrenamiento.

Ella estaría sola, toda la semana para ser exactos. Para un adolescente eso era genial: cero padres, cero reglas. Pero Sakura no era así, prefería a sus padres con ella dándoles su amor.

Se sentía muy sola.

* * *

El día siguiente en la escuela todo estaba mas alborotado, ¿la razón? Clubes. Los profesores tenían jornadas por la mañana, así que estaban los puestos de los clubes hasta el tope. Sakura estaba en la mesa de las porristas, con Karin y Ten-Ten, Ino estaba hablando en la Junta por el tema de las Nacionales.

-Las de primero vendrán todas aquí, escuché que andan muy agrandaditas. –comentó la pelirroja.

-Eso oí, andan queriendo pisar cabezas. No les importa nada. –dijo divertida la pelimarrón.

-Ino no estará contenta con eso, habrá que limitar los cupos. –dijo anotando en la planilla la pelirrosada.

-Irán a por los más grandes también. –volvió a comentar, pero más directa- Eso significa capitanes.

-Yo confío en mi novio, si a eso te refieres. –dijo sin tomarle importancia, siguiendo con su tarea.

-Pero... ¿y Hinata? –dijo con malicia- Suficiente tiene con su torpeza como para que vengan niñatas a por Naruto, que NO es su novio. Pobre... da pena. –y luego de soltar ese comentario, se marchó meneando sus caderas.

Sakura dejó de escribir y vió hacia Ten-Ten, quien también la miraba. Karin tenía razón.

_-¿Y Naruto?_

_-Su mesa esta al lado de las gradas. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Le puedes hablar por mi? n.n_

_-¿Sobre?_

_-Charla de hombres (?)_

_-Sakura ..._

_-Es por Hinata._

* * *

Las listas quedaron en su mayoría hasta al tope. Clubes como el de Sasuke necesitaban apenas algunos nuevos. Naruto siempre daba oportunidades, por eso siempre tenía más candidatos que clasificar. Shikamaru tenía una prueba muy estricta, pero al ver que nadie podía vencerlo (ecepto su Sensei) tuvo que bajarla a los chicos que pudieran aguantarlo veinte minutos en una partida de Ajedrez. Sasori ponía un tope medio, pero siempre elegía a los mejores de mejores al final. El escuadrón de Ino tenía unas cuantas vacantes, ya que las de último año habían terminado. Sai tenía sus puertas abiertas a todos los artistas que quisieran descubrirse.

-Nee, ¿Cuántas son? –preguntó cuando llegó con su co-capitanía.

-Dejamos veinte, solo necesitamos siete para completar lo reglamentario. Después, tú dices. –respondió Ten-Ten

-Nosotras nos encargamos de las nuevas, que las demás vallan al campo con la rutina de las finales. –ordenó la capitanía.

Karin y Sakura eran las que quedaron a cargo de lo que quedaba del escuadrón. Con saltos, piruetas y sudor.

_-Que sexy novia tengo._

_-Mi novio también es sexy._

_-Te espero?_

_-Nop, tengo para rato._

_-Okey, te veo más tarde?_

_-Eso espero._

Guardó el teléfono en su bolso. Tomó un largo trago de agua y se secó el sudor de la frente. Ino había eliminado varias chicas, mas que nada engreídas, estaba viendo quienes más aparte de la siete podían quedar.

-¡Sakura! –Ten-Ten la llamaba desde la mesa, fue hacia ella luego de hacerle una seña a Karin- ¿Puedes ir con ellas al gimnasio? Son las siete que entran y están emocionadas por unos pompones y el uniforme. –dijo con entusiasmo. Vio al grupo, muy emocionada dando saltitos y viéndola esperanzada.

-Claro, síganme. –dijo compartiendo la emoción.

El gimnasio no quedaba lejos, estaban allí los vestuarios con las duchas, y ahí junto estaba la piscina. Vio como el equipo de Sasori ya se había marchado, ya era de tarde.

Entregó los siete uniformes con los sietes pares de pompones, las chicas les agradecieron con unos fuertes abrazos y gritillos de emoción. No solo estaba entregando materiales, estaba dándoles un nuevo orden de estatus social, algo muy sobrevalorado para esas chicas y todo el mundo.

Se alejó de las chiquillas enloquecidas, decidió ver como le iba a Sasuke. El siempre les exigía mucho a los nuevos, junto a Neji, su co-capitán.

Los tranquilizantes Splashs la relajaron. En la piscina había diez chicos dando su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a los estrictos capitanes, junto a Gai-Sensei. El profesor le dijo algo a ambos, la saludó y luego se marchó.

-Hola. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Terminaron? ¿Tan pronto? –pregunto el ojiperla extrañado- Pensé que Ino seria la última, luego de Naruto.

-No, yo vine con las nuevas por los pompones. –dijo riendo- Ten-Ten está con ella.

-Esto está feo. –dijo Sasuke observando con el seño fruncido- Estos chicos apenas llegan.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Siempre tan gruñón. –dijo haciéndole caras. Neiji fue a darles un descanso a los participantes.

Lo siguió hasta su mesa, sentándose en ella.

-¿Le hablaste? –preguntó moviendo las piernas como niña.

-Hn. –dijo tachando nombres- Es un Dobe. ¿Que quieres que le diga?

-Que Hinata es buena chica, bonita, que está soltera. –dijo enumerando con los dedos- Que es un tonto, que necesita novia. La típica charla de amigo-amigo.

-Tú eres su amiga también, chárlale tú. –no le prestaba mucha atención, seguía concentrado en lo suyo.

-¡NO! –saltó de la mesa- Yo soy CHICA, tu eres CHICO. –enfatizó- ¿Entiendes? ¡Es charla de CHICOS!

-Sakura, él es un Dobe, nunca va a entender con palabras. –le entregó la lista a Neji, él la leyó, asintió y fue a comunicarle a los seleccionados- ¿Ya terminaste con los pompones? –dijo agarrando su bolso.

Ella bufó y asintió.

-Te espero en la entrada.

* * *

-Bella flor de cerezo...

Camino a la entrada con su bolso al hombro, Lee la interceptó. El club de artes marciales siempre aceptaba todos los candidatos, pero antes limpiaban el suelo con ellos. Era de los que se iban algo tarde. Lastima que ese año no era así.

-Hola, Lee. –saludo cortésmente- ¿Todo bien? –él caminó a su lado.

-Ahora, si. ¿Te acompaño? –dijo mientras miraba rápidamente el perímetro, buscando a cierto pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, voy con alguien. Aparte tú vives para el otro lado, seria una molestia. ¡Pero te agradezco! –paró frente a él e intentó saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, aunque Lee siempre intentaba correr el rostro. Ella lo paró con las manos en el pecho.

-No, Lee. –él la sujetó de los hombros, intentando detenerla.

-Lo siento, Sakura-san. Perdóname, por favor. –agregó rápidamente.

-Esta bien... Solo, adiós. –dio media vuelta, vio que Sasuke estaba ahí en la entrada, observando a Rock Lee. No quería que hubiera problemas.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Romeo. –le regaló una de sus miradas que matan y Sakura lo jalaba del brazo- Ni Sasori ni yo somos idiotas.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo tirando mas fuerte- ¡Jesús, calla!

-Lo sé, Sasuke. –dijo Lee, aguantando la mirada.

* * *

-Estas loco. Lee solo... solo está muy obsesionado. No es para que lo amenacen. ¿Sabes?

-Se pasa de la raya, Sasori se está cansando Sakura. –dijo desde el sofá.

-¿Desde cuando tú y Sasori andan amenazando a Lee? Sobre todo tú. –preguntó desde la cocina.

-No lo amenazo, le advierto. –estaba jugando en la consola de juegos de Sakura- Sasori va a matarlo, preocúpate por eso.

-Sasori no hará nada, tú tampoco Uchiha. –llegó junto a él con dos platos- Llena tu boca con esto, haber si así te callas.

* * *

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –el grito del rubio se escuchó por todo el pasillo principal, Hinata se sonrojó y Sakura se rió. Naruto la abrazó fuerte y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Bájame, tonto! –decía riéndose.

-¡Encontré a mi superestrella! Ya quiero enrostrárselo al Teme. ¿No es genial, Hinata? –dijo, muy efusivo para la ojiperla.

-¿Eh? Ah, si Naruto-kun. En hora buena. –estaba toda nerviosa la pobre.

-¿Y, quien es el nuevo talento? –preguntó contagiada de la energía de su amigo-hermano.

-Se llama Gaara, es mi nuevo compañero. –casi gritó.

-¿Gaara? ¿El pelirrojo de ojos agua? –preguntó Hina mirando a su amiga- ¿Será el mismo?

Sakura levantó los hombros en señal de no saber.

_-¡Voy por él!_

_-¿Por quien?_

_-El nuevo. Gaara-sexy pelirrojo de ojos del cielo._

_-¿Y Sai?_

_-¡Ja! ¿A quien le importa?_

Parecía ser que la nueva presa de su amiga era la estrella de Naruto

-¿Y el teme? ¡Quiero enrostrárselo! JA. –parecía chiquillo peliando así, aun le sorprendía que fueran mejores amigos.

-Nosotras recién llegamos, pero él seguro debe estar en la piscina. –cargó su bolso, el timbre había sonado- Te veo en el almuerzo. –comenzó a andar, pero aun escuchaba como se despedía la vergonzosa Hina-chan.

* * *

-**Un hidrocarburo es una combinación de un átomo de carbono y uno de hidrogeno...**

Ella apuntaba en su libreta. Apenas empezaron las clases pero no debía bajar el promedio.

-**Por eso si tomo acá y lo junto con este otro, formo un...**

Kakashi era de los más tramposos, como nunca llegaba a explicar todo, tenia que comprenderlo cada uno de su libro. Por eso sus exámenes eran los peores.

-Psss.

Debía estudiar duro, sola.

-Pss.

¿Eh? Ah, era Ino que la llamaba.

-Frente, mira. ¡Miraa! –le hacia señas hacia la puerta.

Oh, así que ese era Gaara. Entrando a mitad de la clase, ya casi al final. No, no. Así no se hacían las cosas con Kakashi.

¿Sí? Estudiante ... eh ...

-Sobaku no Gaara. –dijo con una voz muy calma- La directora me retuvo, lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar a la clase?

-Buuueno, si fue Sunade no puedo decir nada. Pasa, niño, pasa. –aceptó de mala manera Kakashi- Luego pide lo demás, ahora siéntate y presta atención. –volvió a la pizarra para seguir explicando.

Gaara debería sentarse a su izquierda, el único banco libre. Detrás de ella estaba Ino, la escuchaba retener el chirrido de emoción y los suspiros. Había que admitirlo, estaba guapo. Pelirrojo, metro ochenta, algo pálido, pero sus ojos, Dios. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Parecía algo serio, ¿Cómo diablos ese chico había cruzada más de dos palabras con su hiperactivo rubio amigo?

Sabrá Dios...

* * *

Antes de ir al comedor, fue con Ino a los baños, la rubia quería arreglarse ya que, de MUY buena fuente, léase Naruto, sabían que Gaara estaría en la mesa de ellos. Y bueno, ya saben, cuando una chica quiere gustarle a un chico, hace cosas como esas habitualmente, ¿verdad?

Hinata había ido con Ten, que se encontraba algo mareada y ella la acompañó a la mesa.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, le estaba llegando Whatsapp. Eran de Sasuke: que iba a matar al rubio, que Sasori se había vuelto loco, que como que superestrella.

-¿Quién? –pregunto la rubia secándose las manos.

-Sasuke, dice que... Gaara ya está en la mesa. Y algo sobre matar, así que vayamos rápido, ¿si? –dijo algo nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó en pleno baño.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, había una tensa riña de miradas. Sasuke miraba feo a Gaara, Naruto a Sasuke y Sasori a Gaara, támbien. Los primos y Tenten no estaban.

-Emm... como te venía diciendo. –dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa, para captar la atención de los machos y Gaara. Una gota cayó por su sien.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –demandó furiosa Ino.

-¡El teme está celoso, Ino! No me deja tener amigos nuevos. –se burló, como no.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo vas? –preguntó Sasori- Tengo tu bandeja. –le pasó la barra con los platos y una soda.

-Gracias. –se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Naruto trajo un chico nuevo, Sasuke comenzó a mirarlo feo y Naruto a él, yo solo quiero cabrearla más. –dijo riendo- Ya sabes, para matar el tiempo.

-¿Por qué tratan así a Gaara-kun, eh? ¡Eres un anti social, Sasuke! Madura. –le dijo tratando de enojarlo. El pobre pelirrojo no decía nada, estaba comiendo tranquilamente su manzana verde.

-Hn. Tú que sabes, teñida. –dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Gaara- Ve a mover los pompones a otra parte.

-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Sakura, calma a tu amigo! –pidió ayuda a su amiga, Sasuke no era su territorio, no podía pisar ahí.

-¡Hey! –le tiró un caramelo al rostro, él no lo esquivó- ¡No ofendas a todo el gremio, retráctate! –fingió estar enojada, su novio la abrazó- ¡Ahora!

Sasuke le aguantó la mirada a ella, pero en eso ella siempre ganaba.

-Me retractó... –dijo levantándose- Vete al diablo, Ino.

-Púdrete, Uchiha. –respondió la rubia.

Naruto les presentó a Gaara, y les contó que lo había conocido ayer, que lo invitó a un amistoso y Gaara limpió el suelo con él. El rubio rápidamente comenzó a interrogarlo, descubriendo que era nuevo en la ciudad y que entraría al colegio de ellos, prácticamente lo enlistó el rubio. Gaara solo quería jugar, no puso objeción con el club.

* * *

Sakura no tenía ninguna clase compartida con Sasuke en lo que quedaba del día, tuvo que interceptarlo en la salida. En la última hora le mandó un mensaje de que la esperara a la salida.

-¡Hey! –saludó cuando llegó a su lado- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Y Sasori? –inquirió, extrañado.

-El entrenador lo retuvo, dijo que me adelantara. –dijo algo triste- ¡Vamos, haré sopa de tomates! –le propuso.

Él no puso resistir.

-¿Y? –inquirió.

-¿Y, qué?

-¿Y, que pasó con el nuevo y Naruto? –aclaró.

-Ah, esos. –desvió el rostro- Naruto comenzó a fastidiar.

-Nada nuevo. –insistió- ¿Qué más?

-Ese... ese chico. Me fastidia. –dijo entre dientes- Se cree mucho.

-¿Se cree mucho? –rió con ganas- Sasuke, él ni siquiera dijo "hola". ¿Cómo que se cree mucho?

-NO entenderías... es cosa de chicos. –dio por zanjado el tema.

Sakura sacó las llaves y entraron, fueron directo a la cocina. Él sacó los tomates del refrigerador y ella los elementos necesarios para cocinar la sopa.

-Hablando de cosa de chicos... –comenzó ella.

-Dios, no... –se quejó él.

-Si, Dios, sí. –siguió- Uchiha te pedí un maldito favor, cúmplelo. –lo apuntó con la cuchilla- Ten de una vez esa charla con el hiperactivo de tu amigo, o te juro que te mandó a las nuevas encima. Juro que cumplo. –levantó su dedo meñique- ¡Lo juro!

-¡Tu también eres su amiga, molestia! –se quejó- O mejor, que le hable la Hyuga.

-¡Eres mal amigo! –se quejó, arrojándole el repasador en la cara- ¡Mañana mismo te mando a las nuevas!

Sasori llegó, dejaron el tema ahí. Después de comer su sopa, acompañada de miradas de Sakura que prometían tortura hacia el pelinegro, Sasuke se marchó. Sakura intentó recuperar tiempo con su novio, al principio él se prestó, pero luego se puso algo molesto. Ella lo perdonó, pensando que estaba tenso por el entrenador. Terminaron de ver su película y él se fue, prometiéndole que mañana pasaba por ella para llevarla.

Sakura quedó sola, oía ecos por todos lados. Esa noche, como muchas, durmió junto a la compañía de la soledad de sus padres.

* * *

-¡TODAS A CAMBIARSE! –ordenó Ino.

Luego de calentamiento, comenzaba en entrenamiento. Sakura estaba junto a la rubia, al igual que Karín, el trío ya tenía puesto el uniforme. Tenten y Hinata fueron con el resto del escuadrón, esas niñas nuevas estaban más hiperactivas que Naruto.

-¿Empezaremos con la rutina? –inquirió la pelirroja.

-Si, tendrán que esmerarse. Hay que tenerlas listas si las queremos para la final. –afirmó la rubia.

-¿Crees que podrán? –preguntó la pelirosada.

-Si, no están tan mal. Se ve que entrenaron mucho para poder entrar al escuadrón.

El resto del equipo llegó y comenzaron a ensañarle a las nuevas la rutina. Algunas caídas, muchas piruetas y vario sudor después, las nuevas sabían hasta la mitad y un poco mas. Fue mejor de lo que la capitana esperó, prometían mucho.

-¡MUY BIEN, TODAS A LAS DUCHAS!

El momento que Sakura esperaba. Mientras todas entraban a las duchas, ella siguió hasta la piscina. Sasuke estaba allí, todo gruñón y dando ordenes.

-Buu. –le susurró en el oído.

Él no le hizo caso y la ignoró. Ella lo pateó en su pierna mala. Sasuke Uchiha no iba a llorar como nena, pero si volteó a mirarla feo.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó bruscamente. Ella lo pateó de nuevo, enojada. -¡Sakura!

-¿Hablaste con Naruto? –sonreía como niña traviesa.

-NO. –casi gritó.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? –le picó- ¿eh?

-Hazlo tú. –le dijo en un tono frío.

Ella frunció el seño, lo pateó de nuevo y se fue de ahí toda furiosa.

* * *

_-Te lo buscaste, Uchiha. Llora como nena :P_

_-No Me das miedo, Haruno. Hn._

_-Los pompones te harán llorar buajajaja_

_-Juegas sucio._

_-Y tu no juegas :I_

* * *

-¿Saben lo que me enteré? –preguntó de manera tentadora.

Todas negaron con efusividad, expectantes de la información que ella iba a soltar.

-Sasuke Uchiha anda interesado en una de las nuevas. –todas chillaron- Lo niega a morir, pero no me lo pudo negar a mi, su mejor amiga.

-¿De quien, frentona? –inquirió Ino, así toda interesada.

-Ah. –levantó sus cejas- Eso no lo puedo decir.

-Uhh, toda misteriosa. –se burló- ¡Mala amiga!

Sakura miró a las nuevas, lanzando sonrisitas y miradas misteriosas.

-Quien te dice, Ino. Él es todo un tímido, no creo que se confiese. –dijo en tono lastimero- Pobre Sasuke-kun...

Las chiquillas de primero salieron todas de prisa, chillando como locas.

-Sufre Uchiha, sufre. Buajaja. –rió malvadamente.

-Si, si. Buajajaja. –Ino también.

Hinata y Tenten reían también, pero de lo graciosas que se veían esas dos.

* * *

-Lolipop lalala, mi caramelito, lalala~ –cantaba Sakura- Sería bonito que- ¡OYE!

-Muy graciosa. –dijo, tenía los auriculares de la pelirrosada en su mano- ¿Me inventaste un amorío?

-¡No te dejé entrar, maleducado! –le gritó y luego le arrojó sui almohada rosa- Y, sí, te lo inventé. –le sacó la lengua- Pompones hasta hastiarte, eso vas a tener.

-¡Eso es juego sucio! –le devolvió la almohada, estampándosela en la cara- ¡Yo no te ando inventando novios, Sakura! –le recriminó- ¡¿Sabes como de pesada se puso Karín?!

-¡AY por Dios! –se levantó de la cama- Ni que fuera tu novia, solo es tu desquite, Sasuke.

Pasó de él y bajó las escaleras, él le pisaba los talones.

-¡Y todo por la Hyuga! –seguía gritándole.

-¡Escúchame! –lo encaró- ¡Hinata es mi maldita mejor amiga, así que cierra el pico! ¡Solo te pedí que hablaras con Naruto, nada del otro mundo! ¡Ella lo quiere mucho, pe-pero es muy tímida y él –ya estaba derramando unas lágrimas, se las limpió con furia- ¿Por qué no te vas?

Él se calmó cuando vio las lágrimas, Sakura era frágil emocionalmente y podría darle una hiperventilación o subírsele la presión. Él no quería que volviera a suceder. Se sentó en el sofá.

-Me quedo. –soltó en un suspiro.

-¡No Me Teng-

-NO te tengo lástima. –la cortó rápidamente- Estoy cansado...

Sakura se sentó sobre la ratonera frente a él. Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj, era casi media noche. Mikoto se enfadaría con su amigo.

-No te creas que voy a salir a espantar a las novatas. –le dijo calmadamente- Tu sabes que te lo mereces.

-Solo... –comenzó, tratando de no explotar- ...dame un tomate.

Ella estalló en carcajadas y se arrojó sobre él. Sasuke era una caja de sorpresas multiuso. Le agradecía a Dios todas las noches por ponerlo en su camino.

-Si, si. –se levantó y fue al refri- Ya te reúno con tu amor, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_-Sakura._

_-Sí,¿Quién es?_

_-¿Sabes lo que pasó en Okinawa este verano?_

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-Descuida, ya te enteraras :)_

* * *

¡Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias! ¡En serio!

En esta historia vamos a encontrar a una Sakura distinta a la normal, pero se irá explicando el por qué. Habrá varias altas y bajas en ella, tendrá muchas facetas, pero Sakura es Sakura, con Naruto y Sasuke como siempre.

Estaré actualizando semanalmente, la historia aun no ha finalizado pero tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos.

**Si te gustó, deja un review: comentarios, criticas, ¡Hasta una carita sirve!**

**¡Alegran el alma de los escritores amateurs!**

**Besos, Ailu.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¿Sabias que te amo?**

* * *

¡HOLA! Aquí traigo un nuevo cap :3 espero les guste.

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

-¡ES VIEEEEEERNEEEES! –gritó Ino, en su tímpano izquierdo, rápidamente la apartó.

-¡SIII! –siguió Naruto.

-Par de rubios molestos y chillones... –murmuró Sasuke, ella rió un poco.

-¿Fiesta en lo de Lee? –preguntó Sakura.

-¡Fiesta, fi-fi-fiesta! –cantaban los rubios.

Hinata reía a su derecha, los rubios fiesteros eran muy graciosos, no importaba el público.

-¡Hermosa! –Sasori llegó a su lado y le plantó un beso en los labios, ella le sonrió pero no lo tomó de la mano. En cambio, se acercó más hacia Sasuke.

El moreno no la rechazó ni le dijo nada, pero notó la movida de ella. Sasori no notó nada.

-¿Iras, Sasuke? –le preguntó el pelirrojo- Las novatas de Ino están muy entusiasmadas por encontrarte ahí.

Sasuke iba a negar, pero Sakura le pellizcó el brazo disimuladamente, asintió con la cabeza algo extrañado. Ella sonrió, mientras miraba a los rubios.

-¿A qué hora paso, amor?

-Once. –respondió ella, algo cortante.

Sakura apresuró el paso y dobló en el pasillo, Hinata se apresuró a alcanzarla. A ella tampoco se le habían escapado las acciones de su amiga.

-¿Sakura? –la llamó- ¿Qué está mal?

-No lo sé. –frunció el seño- Yo... no lo sé.

La de ojos perlas la abrazó.

-Dame tres horas. –pidió- No, no. En hora y media, mejor.

-Ino...

-¡Vamos! En los pasillos averiguaré quién es.

-Ino... –esta vez fue Hinata- Creo que no es lo mejor.

-¡Por dios, Sakura! –le espetó- ¡No te puedes quedar así como así!

-Seguro será una broma... –dijo- Ni siquiera se por qué me preocupo. ¡Rayos! –soltó una carcajada- ¡Soy todo un gato asustadizo!

-No es así, Sakura. –Intentó la peliazul- Solo te preocupas por Sasori, es normal.

-¡Normal no es que te digan que te engañan! –gritó Ino.

-Borraré los mensajes y lo olvidaré. Eso es todo.

Las otras dos se miraron, Sakura se lo estaba tomando con calma o ellas muy intranquilas. Decidieron dejarlo, por ahora.

* * *

_-¿Algo que debas confesar?_

_-Nop_

_-¿Por qué te salteaste química? Me aburro._

_-¿Nos salteamos la que sigue? ;)_

_-Te veo en la piscina._

_\- :D_

* * *

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?

-¿Y por qué me estoy salteando cálculo y tu literatura? –aclaró, relajado.

-Ah... ese _¿Y?_ –soltó una carcajada- Recibí unos mensajes, ayer.

-Hn. ¿Lee, otra vez?

-Ojala... –suspiró- ¿Me abrazas? –le pidió.

Era la cuarta jornada, no había nadie en la piscina. Allí iban generalmente cuando se salteaban clases, allí o a la cancha de baloncesto.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió enfadado. No por el pedido, sino por lo que conllevaba a este, algo le sucedía a su amiga.

-¿Me abrazas o no? –le preguntó, ya algo enfadada.

-Hn.

Un brazo sobre los hombros era todo lo que obtuvo. Hubiera sido abrazo- abrazo si hubiera lágrimas, como en antaño. Pero con eso se conformaba la de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir a la fiesta? –preguntó enojado.

-Porque si no... –tono amenazador activado- le diré a Mikoto que tú no me hiciste un favor a m.

-Hn. Diablos... –refunfuñó entre dientes- Eres mala, Haruno.

-Soy un amor. –sonrió.

Sasuke y Naruto eran la mejor medicina para ella.

* * *

-¿Falda o vestido?

-mmm... depende. ¿Chica sexy o chica apartada? –inquirió seriamente.

-Chica apartada. –aclaró, en el mismo tono.

-Entonces un short de lentejuelas y una blusa ni reveladora ni transparente o corta. –caminó hacia el armario de la rubia- ¿Gaara?

-Ajam.

-Ya, entendí. –sacó las prendas y se las dio- ¿Me prestas tus tacos negros?

-Tu sabes que sí, frente.

Sakura tenia una blusa mangas largas con escote corazón que dejaba descubierto vientre y estomago y una falda no muy corta. Agregó los tacos. Toda de negro, resaltando su lechosa piel.

Ino se puso una blusa azul rey de tiras y el short de lentejuelas negro. Unos tacos azules en sus pies.

-Gaara no va a querer a ninguna _guarra_, mostrando lo necesario lo tendrás a tus pies. –la animó- Tu solo ve despacio, parece algo reservado.

-Sasori no te va a quitar los ojos, frente. –le dijo- ¡Lo tendrás todo embobado!

Sakura asintió, no estaba muy emocionada para la fiesta, pero no podía abandonar a la rubia. Hinata también era otra de sus razones, ella tenía que brillar para Naruto.

-¡Ahí llegó!

Ambas subieron al Peugeot del pelirrojo, saludó a la rubia y besó con ganas a la peli rosada.

Lee vivía con su abuela, pero ella salía siempre a fiestas de beneficio y negocios. Ella era socia de una gran empresa de medicamentos, le iba muy bien. La anciana viajó a China por el cierre de un gran contrato, y no volvería hasta el martes. La fiesta de comienzo de año se celebraría en su ausencia, por parte de su nieto Rock Lee.

Sasori abrió la puerta y entrelazó sus manos, Ino fue a buscar a Tenten. Su novio se reunió con los chicos del equipo de football, ella saludó y se quedó un rato. Los chicos eran unos salvajes y ella estaba acostumbrada, pero también quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Sakura! –Hinata fue su salvación, le hizo señas a su novio y se marchó con la ojiperla.

-¡Me encanta tu vestido! –la abrazó fuertemente.

La peliazul se había puesto un vestido azul noche de lentejuelas, ni mucho escote ni muy corto. La coleta alta le impedía ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tú también esta linda, Sakura. –otra sonrisa- ¿Vamos con Ino?

Música para sus oídos. La rubia estaba con Tenten, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke y, _puaj_, Karin.

Tú podías ver chicas como ellas, que mostraban pero no en exceso, y podías encontrarte chicas como Karin, prostitutas. ¡Eso no podía llamase "vestirse"! Y no es que envidiara o tuviera celos, es que ella tenía decencia. ¡**_Decencia, señores_**!

Chicas como Karin, no se valoraban. No de verdad.

-¡Hola! –saludó cortésmente.

El rubio le devolvió el saludo con efusividad, los otros chicos solo asintieron en su dirección con cortesía. Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla. Karin ni siquiera la miró.

Ino comenzó su movida con Gaara, comenzando con temas banales y ganándose su atención. Tenten y Neji fueron por bebidas para todos, la parejita feliz. Ella comenzó a hablar con el rubio y la peliazul.

Naruto elogió a su amiga, haciéndola sonrojar. Ella solo reía y aportaba algunas palabras de vez en cuando, dejando que los dos pudieran entablar una conversación mas animada. Eran muy tiernos, no entendía como es que no eran pareja ya.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Karin intentaba llevar a Sasuke a la pista de baile. La pelirroja olvidó por completo que Sasuke odiaba bailar, pobre tonta.

_-Él besa muy rico, no se como te separas de sus labios :*_

Ella frunció el seño.

_-Sabe donde tocar a una mujer... eso me encanta :D_

Apagó el móvil. Decidió ir por un trago y luego con Sasori, estaba algo intranquila.

Su novio estaba donde lo dejó, pero ahora con aliento a alcohol. Ella sonrió, terminó su bebida y fue junto a él. El otro chico se fue y el pelirrojo la abrazó.

-Te extrañé... –él murmuro.

-Estas tomado... –soltó una risita.

-Tú también. –el atacó sus labios, ella se dejó ser.

Lo quería, **en serio**. Su pelirrojo había llegado en un momento oscuro en su vida, justo cuando estaba cayendo. Él la ayudó a levantarse y a limpiarse de toda esa mierda. Naruto no había podido sacarla de las calles y Sasuke se enfadaba y la retaba, pero ella siguió en las drogas y el alcohol. Sasori iba siempre, pero solo para tomar y divertirse, y se lo encontraba allí. Él comenzó a acercársele y ella no se lo impidió. Entonces le valió mierda sus padres, mientras tuviera a Sasori podría aguantar el dolor.

Pero el pelirrojo no podía estar siempre que necesitara, entonces tenía a Ino y Hinata, y cuando ellas no podían con su parte más oscura, estaban Naruto y Sasuke. Aunque ellos siempre están.

Fue una adolescencia dura, una etapa de rebeldía para llamar la atención de sus padres. Quemó esa etapa, aunque seguía sin unos padres presentes.

-...Te amo... –le susurró.

-Yo también, amor, yo también. –respondió él.

Y ella quiso creerle, **en serio**. Pero estaba borracha y su mente llena de mierda. Y lo único que quería... quería en serio... era algo que la hiciera volar de allí.

* * *

_-Mari-mari-mari-marihuana..._ –cantaba ella.

Kiba le había convidado uno de sus "_especiales_". Sonrió. Tenía algo de frío, pero le valía mierda.

Otra pitada.

No aguantó más, hace meses que estaba limpia, se dio un pequeño gustito. Total, mañana era sábado, no saldría a ningún lado, sus padres no estaban.

La última. La disfruto cuanto pudo.

-mmm... –suspiró.

Sintió algo cálido sobre los hombros y otra cosa cálida en su trasero. Lo primero, era un saco, lo segundo, la mano de Lee.

-Lee... –se quejó- ¿Q-que ha-ces? –sentía todo su cuerpo dormido y hormigueando.

No necesitaba el olfato de un perro para oler el alcohol en su aliento, ni Sasori tomaba tanto.

-Saku, –la abrazó muy fuerte- linda Sakuraaaa.

Se le abalanzó de frente, como siempre, a sus labios. Fue brusco, nada lindo. Metálico, ¡le había mordido la lengua! Tenía los ojos abiertos, así que vio cuando Sasuke se llevó a Lee a empujones, junto con su chaqueta.

-Au. –sintió un picor en la boca. Escupió el restito de sangre.

El peso del frío volvió.

-¡Si no lo golpeo es porque esta ebrio! –dijo entre dientes.

Quiso decirle: "_mentiroso, siempre le quieres pegar_". Pero Sasuke-kun estaba algo tomado también, así que no quiso ponerlo "_modo Hulk_". Se limitó a asentir.

-¡Estas drogada, maldita sea!

_Solo asentir..._

-¿Por qué, Sakura? ¡Diablos!

_Asentir..._

Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco, ella seguía asintiendo con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro, con sus pupilas dilatadas y los ojos rojos. Cortesía de un "_especial_" de Kiba.

* * *

Cuando el moreno se cansó de gritarle, ella corrió con Sasori. El pelirrojo volvió a cobijarla en sus brazos, devorarla con sus labios y amarla con sus manos.

-Traviesa...

Ella siguió besándolo.

-Kiba me contó que estuviste tentando... pequeña piya.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy conciente, pero se divirtieron.

* * *

El sábado se levantó tarde, casi ni sintiendo los efectos que dejaron el alcohol y los alucinógenos. Se comió un yogurt y se tiró al sofá. Ino llamó reclamándole que no le atendía el celular, le contó que le fue muy bien con el pelirrojo y que Sai se le había acercado, pero que no fue la gran cosa.

Subió a su cuarto y prendió el aparato.

_Dios_... ¿con qué motivo?

Mensajes de Sasuke furioso, Lee avergonzado, Naruto furioso (Sasuke le comentó lo sucedido), Kiba saludando amablemente, Sasori cariñoso y malas noticias.

_-Gracias por dejármelo esas horas libres, aunque con unos minutos siempre me bastan ;)_

Justo en ese momento, entró una llamada de sus padres.

-¡HIJA! –saludaron eufóricos por el altavoz- Te extrañamos, espero que este todo bien por allí.

Ella sonrió, sincera.

-SI, si. Todo bien por aquí...

El lunes llegarían sus padres, estaba emocionada. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de su madre y un beso de su padre.

Necesitaba tanto amor.

* * *

El domingo fue a casa de Naruto, comieron ramen y jugaron un uno a uno, lógicamente el rubio la destrozó. Estaban charlando bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio cuando el pelinegro llegó. Sakura sabía que esto pasarían.

Ya habían hecho antes una intervención.

-No estoy drogada. –soltó, antes de que comenzaran con la charla y todo el _bla bla bla_.

-Aja, si. Como digas. –dijo Sasuke, para nada a mable- ¡Estabas hasta la medula de marihuana el viernes! –gritó.

Quiso decirle que exageraba, pero no era tonta, el asunto a tratar era serio para ellos.

-Sakura-chan no queremos que pases por esto otra vez... sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros. –dijo Naruto, calmadamente y con cariño- Solo... cuéntanos que sucede.

Ella no iba a hablarle sobre sus inseguridades, sobre que temía que Sasori se le estuviera escapando de las manos. No admitiría que seguía siendo débil y por eso recayó el viernes.

Tampoco es que hubiera atrapado al pelirrojo _in fraganti_, no tenía pruebas. No quería aceptarlo.

-Solo quería divertirme. –se escusó. Soltó una sonrisa para que fuera más creible.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

-Sakura-chan... te vimos llorando.

-¡¿_Qué_?! –preguntó alarmada, no recordaba esa parte.

-Te largaste a mares después de que estuviste con Sasori, Naruto te encontró en el baño. –Sasuke estaba usando su tono de "_deja ya de mentir_"

-Le dijimos a Hinata que te sentías mal, que te llevaríamos y que ella lleve a Sasori. Él estaba bastante tomado. –el rubio no le sacaba sus ojos de encima, estudiaba su expresión- ¿No recuerdas?

Ella comenzó a hacer muecas, tratando de recordar. ¿Había metido la pata? ¡En público!

-¿¡Alguien más me vió!? –preguntó rápidamente, alarmada.

-Solo Neji, ya se habían ido la mayoría. –la tranquilizó- Sakura-chan, ¿por qué llorabas?

Lo dijo con ese tono tan de infante, tan inocente. Sintió que se le partía el alma. Sintió vergüenza, pena por ella misma. Le dio asco su debilidad.

Se levantó, con una mano tapando su boca, no quería que oyeran sus sollozos; con la otro le hizo señas de que no la siguieran. Se alejó unos metros y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Ellos la miraban desde el árbol.

Hizo una estupidez, llamó a Sasori. Él respondió de inmediato.

_-¿Amor?_

-Te quiero... te quiero mucho, Sasori. –dijo con la voz cortada.

_-Yo también, linda. _

Ella cortó y arrojó el teléfono contra el pavimento de la cancha de baloncesto.

¡Diablos! ¡Ella quería creerle, **_en serio_**! Pero Sasori le había respondido de esa forma tan aireada de él, tan me-da-lo-mismo o como-quieras. ¡Él tenía que decirlo algo mas interesado!

Lo estaba perdiendo... iba a hundirse.

Naruto ya la estaba abrazando con fuerzas y ella no lo desaprovechó. Lloró con ganas y gritó con fuerzas en su pecho. Él solo se dejó ser. Sasuke la miraba con fuerza, podía sentir como la quemaba.

-¿Qué está mal? –preguntó el moreno.

* * *

El lunes no se despegó de los brazos de Sasori, parecía su extensión, se saltearon el último periodo y fueron a la azotea. ÉL la abrazó con fuerzas y repartió besos por toda su cara y brazos. Ella se dejó hacer, lo disfrutó. El pelirrojo era su sol, no podía perderlo.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé, yo también... yo también, hermosa.

Pero no dices _"yo también" _y luego te vas.

-Tengo práctica.

Y su sol se fue. Y ella se marchitó...

Lloró, mas no gritó ni pataleó. Solo dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Lo estoy perdiendo...

Esa noche durmió con sus padres, ellos no se opusieron. Pero ella no encontraba el calor que necesitaba, ya no allí.

* * *

Volvió a otro viejo vicio, los cigarrillos. ¡Pero como ayudaba el tabaco, ¡Jesús! Pero Sasuke no la dejó ser y le robó su cajetilla en el estacionamiento del instituto.

-¿Qué diría tu madre si huele esto cuando llegues? –botó los cigarros en el basurero- ¡Tu padre te mataría!

-Mami y papi nunca están y cuando están apenas y me notan. –respondió de mala gana- Me debes un paquete, eh.

-¿Un paquete de qué? –preguntó Hinata llegando de repente, Haruno bajó el rostro.

-¡Vigílala! –ordenó Sasuke a la peliazul, la pelirrosa bufó.

-Vamos, la clase va a empezar. –le sonrió y la agarró de la mano, Hinata se le llevó con ella al salón y estuvo atenta de ella allí. Ella no era tonta, vio los ojos de su amiga el viernes cuando se iba y también la vio con Kiba.

* * *

Hinata le habló a Naruto, porque prácticamente tenía que arrastrar a Sakura con ella para que se moviera.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-La dejé con Ino, estaban discutiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Sakura quiere dejar el escuadrón, dice que está cansada. -suspiró - Ino también la vio con Kiba, piensa que es por lo de Sasori.

-¿Qué pasó con él? -preguntó extrañado- ¿Pelearon?

-¿Sakura no les dijo nada? -ella estaba confundida.

-¿Qué no nos dijo? -intervino el pelinegro- Habla, Hinata.

Ella dudó, estaba en una encrucijada. Sakura necesitaba ayuda, pero ella no quería delatar su situación. Ella sabía como eran el rubio y el pelinegro, a penas terminara de hablar irían tras el pelirrojo. Sakura se enojaría mucho.

-Hinata. -no, Naruto era su debilidad. Si el se lo pedía, no podía negarle nada.

-Sakura estuvo recibiendo unos mensajes de un desconocido, haciendo insinuaciones sobre que Sasori le era... Infiel. -bajó la mirada, no podía soportar ser una traidora.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? -pregunto Sasuke.

-Desde el jueves... No me dijo si recibió más, pero creo que sí. -aguantó un sollozo - Ella está muy mal.

Naruto quiso abrazarla, pero una mirada esmeralda lo detuvo.

-¿Qué hacen? –inquirió, llegando de corrida junto a la de ojos perlas.

Ino venia detrás de ella, con los ojos furiosos y las mejillas rojas. Sakura estaba normal. Hinata se sobresaltó al oír a su amiga detrás de ella.

-Sakura-chan –

Pero Sasuke se le adelantó, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró de allí. Naruto quiso seguirlos, pero Hinata comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

* * *

-¿Y tú qué quieres? -le gritó luego de que la soltara, estaban en la piscina.

-No me dijiste nada. -le recriminó- ¡No me lo dijiste!

Ella no entendió al principio, pero recordó a Hinata no pudiéndola mirar a los ojos.

-Te dije que me llegaron unos mensajes. Aquí, hace unos días. -dijo sin ganas.

-NO ME DIJISTE QUE SASORI TE PUSO EL CUERNO, MALDICIÓN.

**_Plaf_**.

-Retráctate. -espetó en tono helado- Ahora.

-¿Miento, acaso? -la desafió- Dime, Sakura. ¿Miento?

-¡Son unos mensajes estúpidos, Sasori NUNCA me engañaría. NUNCA, Uchiha.

-¿Y por eso lloras? -le dijo gélidamente - Porque eso estas haciendo ahora mismo.

La pelirrosa se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que había derramado sin haberse dado cuenta. Pero aunque las secaba, seguían cayendo. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-No, no... -susurraba- No puedo perderlo, Sasuke... No puedo.

-Voy a matarlo.

* * *

Sasori tenía deporte en la segunda hora, junto con Sasuke, así que debería estar en los cambiadores. El pelinegro corrió hacia allí.

En efecto, el pelirrojo estaba charlando en la puerta de los cambiadores con un peli naranja, ya cambiado. No había visto al Uchiha, quien se le echó encima. El puño de Sasuke aterrizó en la nariz de Sasori, este se había tambaleado hacia atrás y el pelinegro aprovechó y lo empujó para que cayera en el suelo.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE SUCEDE!? -espetó furioso por el golpe.

-¡TE LO DIJE, INFELIZ! TE DIJE QUE SI LA TRAICIONABAS, IBA A MATARTE.

No esperó respuesta y se lanzó contra el pelirrojo de nuevo. Sasori no se quedó quieto, también empezó a repartir golpes. En un momento el pelinegro fue jalado hacia atrás, iba a quejarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, quien lo había apartado para poder golpear al pelirrojo también.

Los chicos no hicieron nada por separarlos, ni siquiera porque el pelirrojo apenas y podía moverse. Pero Sakura había ido por Gai-sensei y por Ibito, entre los dos sacaron al pelinegro y al rubio de encima de Sasori. Sakura corrió hacia su novio para auxiliarlo, estaba todo lleno de sangre.

Sai la ayudó para llevarle con la enfermera Shizune. A los otros dos los mandaron a la oficina de la Directora Tsunade.

* * *

Sasori tenía la ceja izquierda y la boca partida, casi le mueven la nariz del lugar, los pómulos algo magullados y el ojo derecho morado. Algunos moretones en los brazos y pecho.

Esos dos se habían ido al carajo, pensó la pelirrosa cuando había ayudado a la enfermera a vendar y curar al pelirrojo.

-Tsunade-sama está muy enfadada. -comentó la pelinegra- Uzumaki y Uchiha se ganaron un buen castigo. -asintió para si misma.

-Tsunade los va a suspender. -afirmó Sakura- No menos de tres días.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de la camilla de su novio, el estaba ni sedado pero daba signos de que no faltaba para despierte.

-Iré con Tsunade, ya vuelvo. -la pelinegra se fue.

Sakura quiso desplomarse allí mismo, esos dos habían echado todo a perder. Ahora Sasori le diría todo y terminaría con ella. Volvería a caer en las calles, si no era a algo peor.

-Oye...

Él la estaba viendo con tristeza, seguramente pena.

Ustedes pensaran que ella era débil, que necesitaba de alguien para controlar esos impulsos. Pero la verdad que antes ella era una chica fuerte, con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Un ser lleno de luz y fortaleza, nunca la encontrarías en una fiesta fumando marihuana.

Pero a veces tienes que quebrarte para saber cuanto peso puedes soportar. Y quedas rota, aunque pegues las piezas que reuniste.

* * *

_Sus padres se encargaban de conseguir y cerrar los contratos de una empresa constructora. Su mamá era arquitecta y su padre un abogado. Eran un gran equipo. Su trabajo los mantenía viajando continuamente, ya sea por Japón o fuera de este._

_Pero no siempre salían, como lo hacían actualmente. Empezaron a ser más frecuente luego de que su hija cumpliera los once, con la excusa de que ella ya estaba más grande y madura. _

_La peli rosada contaba con Kurenai, que cuidaba de ella y la asistía. Ella era muy amable y le agradaba. Pero no era su madre o padre ._

_A los doce, había dado su primer beso. No tenía a su madre para poder contarle. _

_A los trece Kurenai tuvo que irla a buscar al instituto porque le había llegado la regla. Estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, no tuvo una madre que llorara de felicidad ni la abrazara. O un padre que le dijera que ya era toda una señorita._

_A los catorce había tenido su primera borrachera, a la mañana no tuvo una madre que le ayudara con la resaca ni a su padre castigándola._

_En la adolescencia sus padres estuvieron ausentes, la criaron y educaron muy bien. Pero no estuvieron para ver como ella se enfrentaba al mundo._

_Kurenai quedó embarazada y decidió renunciar para disfrutar a pleno su nueva familia. Los señores Haruno decidieron que ya no hacia falta una cuidadora para ella._

_Ella, a comparación de otros chicos de su edad, quería a sus padres con ella. Pero con suerte los tenía tres meses al año._

_No tenía hermanos, aunque no querría para otro ser humano lo que ella sufría ahora._

_Por eso Naruto y Sasuke eran tan importantes. Ellos estuvieron junto a ella casi toda la vida, desde primer grado. _

_Sasuke le había dado su primer beso y Naruto la llevó a su primer baile de secundaria._

_Sasuke había ido a buscar a la enfermera Shizune, los chicos no sabían que hacer cuando te venia el periodo. No es como si tuvieran toallitas femeninas para ofrecerte. Naruto había gritado mientras corría en círculos, se golpeó contra la pared y quedó inconsciente._

_Los tres probaron alcohol por primera vez en las vacaciones de verano, Naruto trajo Sake de Kushina y Sasuke le robó unas cervezas a Itachi. Ella había llevado un Champagne de su padre. Era una borracha triste, se había largado a llorar antes de empezar a devolver todo el alcohol que había metido en su sistema. El rubio le había sostenido el cabello y el pelinegro le daba palmaditas en la espalda._

_Ino y Hinata fueron sus primeras amigas, con ella había compartido muchas experiencias también: Su primera pijamada, su primera salida a la discoteca matiné, elegir el vestido para el baile de bienvenida. _

_A los quince años intentó la rebeldía para llamar, al fin, la atención de sus padres. Kiba la había invitado a una carrera de motos, en donde él participaría. Había ido con Tenten, no quería que Hinata se preocupara o Ino se enfureciera. Los chicos no supieron que ella asistió._

_Esa noche fue cuando se encantó del pelirrojo. Se observaban de lejos, se mandaban miradas. Claro que lo había visto en el colegio, pero nunca le había llamado la atención. _

_Hasta ahora._

_Siguió asistiendo a las carreras, algunas invitadas por Kiba y otras por el pelirrojo. Ella se había encontrado con la marihuana y el éxtasis, Sasori solo tomaba. Nunca la juzgó._

_Empezaron a salir, iban a fiestas o salían a jugar al pool. A veces a la casa de él._

_Sus padres comenzaron a notar su etapa, le habían querido pagar un psicólogo. Pero ella solo los necesitaba cerca a ellos, no a un extraño._

_Sasuke y Naruto la habían atrapado consumiendo, en una fiesta de un compañero. Ahí fue cuando organizaron una intervención. Las chicas, ellos, hasta Tenten y Kiba._

_Sasori dijo que la apoyaría en lo que ella eligiera._

_Se limpió y salió de eso. La rubia la metió en las porristas. Sus padres no dejaron de viajar menos y, raramente, ya no los extrañaba tanto. Tenía a Sasori._

Pero ahora iba a perderlo.

* * *

-No... No digas nada. Todo está bien. -intentó sonreír - Aquí no pasó nada.

-Sakura. -la llamó.

-... Los chicos son unos tontos, ellos malinterpretaron las cosas. -no dejó de hablar- Yo se que fue la broma de alg-

-No.

Ella calló de inmediato.

-Explícate... Ahora, Sasori. -demandó.

-No quería que te enteres así, de verdad que lo siento.

* * *

-No tuvo compasión. -se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡TU NO AYUDASTE NADA! -le recriminó el rubio.

-Al menos no me pudo sacar del agua, dobe. Tú no pisaras la cancha en una semana. -se burló.

Naruto comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Tsunade los había suspendido dos días, hubieran sido cuatro pero ella se los dejó así porque Naruto le dijo la razón de la paliza, la rubia casi los felicitó. Casi, pero habían dejado casi parapléjico a la estrella que le traería su copa de football americano del instituto del Sonido del director Orochimaru.

Tendrían prohibido las clases extracurriculares, ósea los clubes, Sasuke tendrían que dar tutoría y Naruto ser ayudante de Gai con los alumnos de primaria. La rubia era astuta, Sasuke no quería socializar y Naruto terminaría frito con Gai.

-Eres todo un maldito, teme.

-Y tú un idiota, dobe. Tenías que vigilar que no vinieran los profesores. -le mandó una mirada helada.

-Yo invito la cena.

Los dos pararon ante la voz de la peli rosada. Estaba esperándolos en el pasillo de la dirección.

Tenía los ojos rojos y los cabellos algo revueltos. Tenía algo de la sangre del pelirrojo en las mangas.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura-chan? -preguntó preocupado.

-Terminé con Sasori. -soltó, junto con un suspiro- Necesito un maldito trago.

-Son las once de la mañana. -dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa asomando.

-Entonces necesito vaciar una botella de maldito vodka. -resopló sonoramente- Y una de sake.

Naruto rió con ganas y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Sakura se colgó de los hombros de ambos y emprendieron camino hacia la salida.

* * *

Sus padres habían ido a la casa de su tía, así que no se preocupó de que notaran su falta al instituto.

-¿Que cocinaras, Sakura-chan? -el rubio se frotaba la tripa.

Sakura se enfrentó a dos miradas distintas, una totalmente esperanzadora y la otra amenazante. Tuvo que pensar muy bien su respuesta, que llegó luego de un recuerdo.

-Ramen, con muchos tomates. -sonrió.

Ella no tenía un platillo favorito, nunca fue fanática de la cocina. Sabia preparar comidas decentes y algunas muy ricas, pero no saboreaba las comidas. Su madre, de pequeña, decía que no tenía papilas gustativas.

Naruto sacó los fideos y Sasuke las verduras, ella sacó una botella de sake.

-No bromeaba cuando dije que planeaba beberme hasta el agua de la zanja. -aclaró a Sasuke, él que le había lanzado una mirada helada. Gélida, diría.

-Primero, cocinemos. -intervino Uzumaki.

Ella dejó la botella a un lado, cerca suyo.

Uno no describe al rubio como una persona callada, silenciosa. Todo lo contrario. Pero tenía sus momentos de compresión, el cabeza hueca. Como este.

Sakura apenas se sirvió, solo para no beber con el estomago vacío. Tomaba lento, perdida en pensamientos. Los otros se mandaban miradas mientras comían, planeando como hacer las preguntas.

-Lo abofeteé. -mencionó ella- Él dijo que lo sentía.

Naruto apartó su plato y se limpió con su repasador.

-¿Lo perdonas, Sakura-chan? -ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos opacos. Negó lentamente- Está bien.

-¿Qué más dijo? -inquirió el otro.

-Dijo que no sabía que ella me mandaba los mensajes. -alzó una sonrisa- Que ella estaba celosa, al parecer.

Ambos apretaron la mandíbula, reteniendo gritos.

-Me pidió disculpas... -dio un sorbo- ...en nombre de ella.

-¿Quién es la puta? -soltó, entre dientes.

Sasuke amaba a su madre. La veía como una mujer espléndida y fuerte. Era una de las cosas más importantes en el mundo para él. Pero sabía que no todas eran así.

-No me lo quiso decir... ¿Pueden creerlo? -rió con ganas- ¡EL MALDITO ME METE EL CUERNO Y NO ME DICE QUIEN ES LA CHIRUSA!

La botella, vacía, calló al suelo. Ella comenzó a temblar, ira o tristeza. No sabría decir.

-Como... Como si fuera una maldita gata peleadora. -agregó con nerviosismo en su voz- Como sino la fuera a encontrar en los pasillos junto a él, mañana.

-Vas a híperventilar. -mencionó el rubio.

-Tú no vas a ir al instituto mañana. -aseguró el pelinegro.

-Tenemos dos días sin poder pisar la Hoja, no iras sin nosotros. -apoyó el rubio- Ino no te va a detener, te va a alentar. -la miró severamente- Es mas, ella ya debe estar buscando un nombre.

Sakura controlaba su respiración, sabía que eso era verdad. Iba a agarrarle un patético ataque en medio de los pasillos si veía a esa chiquilla.

-Yo no voy a dejar esto así. -declaró- ¡Esa chiquilla-

-Puedes asegurar que Ino se va a encargar. -dictaminó Sasuke- Tú no te vas a meter en problemas.

Naruto asintió. No iban a dejar que su mejor amiga cometa una estupidez.

Ella bufó y fue por el vodka, luego vería si quedaba tequila.

* * *

¡HEYY! quería agradecer al herrrrrrmoso reviewr del **Guest** ( espero sacie algo de tu intriga este nuevo cap ) y también el follow a la historia.

.

Esta Sakura es, como había aclarado antes, una Sakura algo turbia. Sasuke está algo OOC, pero tampoco taaaaaaaaanto. Hay algunas palabras _**muy** _mias, debo admitir... perdon por eso, es como el _toque_ de amor que le pongo a la historia :3

KissesKisses :*


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No la dejaron vaciar la botella de vodka, ni tocar la de tequila. La mandaron a la cama después de que idearan lo que harían.

Ella le diría a sus padres que estaba indispuesta, quedaría en casa los dos días y ellos lidiarían con las furiosas Mikoto y Kushina.

Luego del colegio, la rubia y la peli azul fueron a su casa. Hinata la abrazó toda su estadía e Ino le recitaba sus planes.

-Mañana agarraré a esa gata, le voy a hacer la vida imposible. Le pintaré el pelo, le voy a destruir el casillero, voy a echarle pintura. -y siguió enumerando.

-Tranquila, tranquila. -la Hyuga le acariciaba el pelo- Shizune dijo que Sasori no iría por dos días, por la hinchazón.

-¡Ese maldito también va a sufrir! -dijo Ino- No se la van a dejar así de fácil. Lo de hoy fue solo un aviso, dalo por hecho. -afirmó.

-Los chicos me prohibieron todo. No iré mañana ni pasado, tampoco voy a poder acercarme a... **_Esa_**.

-AHH. -intervino de nuevo- Pero yo sí voy a echármele encima.

-Tú no te preocupes, él ya no va a hacerte mas daño.

Quiso decirle a Hinata que Sasori podría hacerle todo el daño que quiera, si tan solo se quedara a su lado. Que no quería que la dejara sola. Que ella se podría olvidar de todo si él deja a la otra y vuelve con ella. Pero Hinata no entendería, ella no comprendería su amor toxico.

...

-¿Que sucede, hija?

Ella volteó la cara. No quería ver a nadie.

-Me siento enferma. No iré hoy al instituto.

-Esta bien, descansa. -besó sus mejillas- Vendré luego a revisarte.

-Si, está bien.

Su madre su fue y ella se volvió a dormir. Tuvo pesadillas, hace mucho que no las tenía.

...

-¿Cómo estas?

-...todavía respiro. –dijo sin ganas.

-Hablo en serio, Sakura.

-Yo también, Tenten.

La peli marrón suspiró con ganas, se tiró hacia atrás, aterrizando en el pasto.

-Arriba-ese-animo. -dijo sin ganas, haciendo porras- ¿Todavía vas a renunciar al escuadrón?

-No lo sé... -se tiró junto a ella- Ino no va a dejar que devuelva los pompones.

-Creo que te hará bien seguir, te mantendrá ocupada. -agarró la mano de su amiga- Así te recuperaras mas rápido.

Había dormido todo el día de ayer, a pesar de las pesadillas. Hoy no quería ver a los chicos, no todavía. Tenten la fue a ver a su casa luego del instituto y se la llevo al patio. Dijo que algo de sol le haría mejor.

-...¿Vas a volver a las calles? -inquirió, en un tono serio.

Sakura lo pensó, mucho, dándole vueltas al asunto. Las noches, las carreras, fiestas y drogas. Eso le había servido por un tiempo, pero también la había llevado a esto. A Sasori y las drogas, a preocupar a sus seres queridos.

-No. Definitivamente el escuadrón me haría mejor. -dijo en tono neutro- Ya no volveré a eso.

-Me alegro, entonces. -dijo sincera.

Tenten vio que no podía hacer nada por su amiga, que ella tenía mucho en que pensar.

La abrazó fuerte, la besó y se despidió.

...

Su madre se dio cuenta de que había "extraviado" su celular, así que fue a comprarle otro con el mismo número de teléfono. Ella no quería saber nada con ese aparato.

Ellos estarían dos días más y luego marcharían a Nueva Zelanda, a conseguir un gran contrato.

-Esta bien. -respondió, solo por decir algo.

Siguieron con la cena en silencio, ella sintió que seguía sola en la casa. Que sus padres no estaban en realidad.

No puede culparlos, siempre es como si no estuvieran. Ya no podía verlos como su familia, eran seres ajenos a ella. Extraños que venían rara vez.

-Mikoto me dijo que Itachi vendría en unos días de visita, al parecer tiene unos días libres en la universidad. -comentó su madre con interés- Espero que para esa fecha podamos volver ya.

Ella quiso reír con fuerzas, pero no tenia tantos ánimos.

-Fugaku me dijo que el chico va bien, tal vez el año que viene ya pueda terminar la universidad. -dijo su padre sorprendido.

-Siempre fue todo un prodigio, era de esperarse.

_...era de esperarse_. Sintió un sabor amargo.

-Llevará muy bien el negocio familiar. -su padre dijo con efusividad- Eso es lo que queremos los padres. Estoy muy feliz por Uchiha.

_...lo que queremos los padres_. Quiso decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada coherente.

-Sasuke, en cambio, parece no querer seguir los pasos de su hermano. -su madre negaba con la cabeza- Prefiere ganarse la vida en un chapoteadero. -rió levemente.

-No sabe que lo que es ganarse la vida, pasar hambre, un trabajo. -su padre tenía el seño fruncido.

_-...Itachi tampoco lo sabe..._ -dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Cómo, hija? -su madre, al parecer, no la había escuchado- Naruto tampoco va por buen camino. -retomó ella- Pasándose los días jugando con esa pelota.

-Minato no se preocupa por eso, eso está mal. Él no va a estar siempre para atender los negocios.

_-...Naruto tiene talento..._ -volvió a susurrar ella.

-Nuestra hija no seguirá nuestros pasos, pero será una gran doctora. -dijo Mebuki- Reconocida, merecedora de premios, la mas solicitada.

-Nuestro gran orgullo. -su padre le acarició los nudillos sobre la mesa- Estaremos para verte triunfar.

..._estaremos_. Falacias.

-Doctora Sakura Haruno. -dijo la rubia- La doctora mas reconocida de Konoha.

-De China, querida. -corrigió su padre.

-¡De Asia!

Su madre se puso a aplaudir y dar saltitos en su asiento, su padre sonreía con orgullo.

_-...del mundo_. -susurró ella, por tercera vez. Forzó una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa- Provecho.

...

-Me enteré de lo de Itachi.

-Mi madre hará una gran cena.

Bajó del columpio y fue hacia pelinegro en el césped.

-No pienso ir, te aviso desde ya. -se lanzó sobre su espalda y empezó a picarle la mejilla- Mi integridad estaría en juego si voy.

-¿Ahora quién es la mala amiga? -dijo él, apartando sus manos- Irás.

Ella hiso pucheros y se bajó de su espalda. Fue de nuevo al columpio.

-HEY.

El rubio venía con dos helados y un tomate. Sakura quiso reírse, no resistió.

-Toma, Sakura-chan. -le dio el de ananá- Teme. -le lanzó el tomate y se sentó en el columpio contiguo. Él tenía el de fresa.

-Sigo rezando para que hagan el sabor tomate, deberías hacer lo mismo Sasuke-kun. Facilitaría nuestras vidas. -el rubio rió junto a ella.

-Tal vez me canse de esperar y lo haga yo. -dio un mordisco - No debe ser tan difícil.

Mañana irían al instituto, Sasori también asistiría. Por eso habían querido ver como se encontraba Sakura, la razón de por qué estaban en la casa de la aludida.

-Voy a tener que ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, para presentar la nota por mi ausencia. -mencionó.

-Entonces iremos temprano, así le fastidiamos la mañana. -dijo el pelinegro.

-La vieja tendrá el honor de nuestra visita matutina. -asintió, dándose la razón a si mismo.

-Pobre Tsunade-sama. -se lamentó ella- Espero no esté tan tomada, o capaz y me castiga a mi por llevarle a estos revoltosos.

-¡Hey! -se quejaron.

-¡Tu eres una molestia! -replicó el pelinegro.

-Digamos que no tienes tu mejor cara por las mañanas, Sakura-chan. -mencionó temeroso.

-Somos un pésimo trío. -se lamentó, a punto del llanto- Tsunade algún día nos echará de la Hoja, falta poco... lo presiento. - pequeñas lagrimas querían escalparle- Kami nos proteja y ampare.

-Sakura-chan, exageras un poco.

A Naruto le caían unas gotas de sudor ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Ni que fuéramos paria, Sakura. -se quejó- Si hasta a Yamanaka le permiten todavía la inscripción, no somos menos que esa.

Sakura siguió rezando a los dioses de turno por clemencia y misericordia.

-Que Tsunade este en sus buenos días, _please_. -rezó.

...

Te miras al espejo y te preguntas qué clase de Sakura quieres ser hoy. Esta la fuerte y valiente, la que podría afrontar esto con todo de si. La miedosa y débil, a la que deben proteger, la que podría romperse con lo que pueda ver hoy. O puedes ser una perra a la que le importe una mierda, te arrojaras a la maldita y le partirás el culo.

-Tantas opciones... -te dices a ti misma.

Entonces... Recures al plan de preguntarte "¿Qué haría Ino?" Porque ella y la Sakura de antes, la fuerte y valiente, eran muy iguales. Ella te recuerda a la antigua tú.

-¿Sabes que haría la antigua yo? -y sonríes. Porque sabes la respuesta- Una maldita perra.

Extrañas tu independencia, quieres recuperarla aunque sea fingiendo. Porque sabes que sin Sasori a tu lado, no puedes mantenerte sola en pie.

Entonces decides intentarlo. Te mimas y te pones guapa, porque una mujer fuerte se quiere a pesar de todo.

**_Si, antes nos queríamos._**

Antes mostraba sus largas piernas, tu vientre y tenía los labios rojos. Y eras algo atrevida, porque creciste entre chicos. Kurenai te decía que debías tener algunas féminas como amigas, ya que una señorita no se veía bien entre tantos hombres. No eras como Karin, pero no eras como la Sakura de ahora. Pero eso podía cambiar.

**_Recordaba que antes no sufrías ni tampoco estaba triste. Eras feliz. _**

Se anudó la chomba, mostrando algo de su vientre. Se hiso una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones a los costados. Le volvió a poner el ruedo a su falda, dejándola algo corta. Se puso sus pulseras de colores y el collar que le había regalado Kurenai: Una medialuna rosa. Puso el uniforme en su bolso y agarró los pompones.

Le sonrió a la chica del espejo, ella quería ser esa chica.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó la bocina. Agarró el vaso de café y se despidió de sus padres. Sasuke estaba en la puerta con su Citroen, por supuesto, negro. Naruto a su derecha.

-¡Buen día! -saludó alegre mente- Si no quitas esa cara, te arrojaré el café en la cara. -le advirtió al pelinegro- Hablo en serio.

-Espero que hagas esto por ti, no por él. -le advirtió- Tampoco por la perra esa.

-Sakura-chan, me recuerdas a los viejos tiempos. -tenía una sonrisa enorme- ¿¡También iremos a Icharaku!?

-Jajaja tal vez, tal vez. -el día empezaba bien.

**_Si, antes éramos siempre felices._**

...

Los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar. Los tres estuvieron ausentes esos días, el pelirrojo también. También se supo lo del encontronazo de los chicos, Sasori aun debía tener las heridas. Y la nueva apariencia trae viejos recuerdos a todos, sobre todo dice _soltería_.

Van hacia la oficina, se persigna antes de entrar. Al final entran los tres juntos, Tsunade parece extrañada ante ella.

-Uzumaki, Uchiha y Haruno... ¿Que los trae por aquí? -es inteligente y ya debe estar al tanto de todo. Después de todo, es su escuela.

-Hn...

Sasuke la desafía con la mirada y Naruto ríe con nerviosismo.

-T-terminamos con los días libres, vie- ¡Tsunade-sama! -corrigió rápido, Sakura le había pellizcado el trasero.

-Yo vine a traer la justificación, directora. -le tendió la nota- Eso es todo.

-Nos vamos. -anunció el pelinegro.

Ya estaban yéndose, hasta que la rubia se paró de su asiento.

-No tan rápido, mocosos. -sentenció- Aquí están las boletas que deben presentar a sus senseis.

Naruto lloró mientras tomaba lentamente su papel, Sasuke lo tomó de un rápido tirón, junto un gruñido.

-Y tú, Haruno, espero no tener que darte uno también. ¿Entendido? -advirtió.

La peli rosada asintió, con algo de reticencia.

-Ahora si, fuera.

...

-Odio esas miradas. -susurró.

-Acostúmbrate, así son las malditas escuelas, molestia.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! Es la envidia. -sonrió pervertida mente - Lo superaran.

-Si... –negó con la cabeza- No creo que sea eso. -dijo ella- ¿Dónde esta Ino?

-No la invoques tan temprano... -se quejó el pelinegro - Eres medio bruja, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡MIREN! -el rubio apuntó- Sakura aun conservas tus poderes jajaja.

-Harían bien en recordarlo. -comentó con burla.

-¡FRENTE! -la rubia se le pegó como garrapata- Te extrañé, mala.

...

No había parado de recibir mas miradas en el salón y ella se preguntaba si alguno de esos ojos eran los que ella quería arrancar.

No se había cruzado con Sasori en los pasillos, no sabía si era suerte o premeditado. Mejor, si lo miraba a los ojos temía quebrarse allí mismo.

Sabía que Sasuke y Naruto le habían amenazado a Ino para que no le diga nada. Por eso fue a lo más confiable, Hinata. Antes de ir al comedor, la acorraló en los baños.

La peli azul fue dura de roer, pero al final cantó perfectamente.

-Nika Cho... -admitió, con los ojos en el suelo- Es la chica de la clase B. Está en el club de Sai, él la escuchó hablando con Sasori por teléfono... Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, tranquila. -la abrazó fuertemente- Tú no hiciste nada malo. Ahora, vamos con los demás.

-T-ten cuidado, por favor. -pidió.

-Lo que yo haga, nadie lo va a saber. Despreocúpate. -le sonrió para tranquilizarla, la pobre estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Se apuraron hacia el comedor, tratando de no lucir sospechosas. Igual nadie les prestó atención, estaban ocupados viendo hacia el lado contrario a ellas. Sasori estaba en la mesa de los del equipo, de lo más sonriente, pese a sus heridas.

-Ese tipo nunca me calló bien, de todos modos. -gruñó Kiba- Parecía muy perfecto.

-No existe lo perfecto. -dijo Sai.

-YO soy lo perfecto. -declaró Ino.

-La verdad es que Sasori sabe jugar muy bien, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. La tipeja esa, no la pudo controlar. -agregó Neji, ignorando a la rubia.

-No, no pudo. -dijo ella, haciendo acto de presencia. Todos las observaron- ¿Pero qué se la va a hacer?

-Lo que menos te hace falta es un perro que te ladre, sin ofender. -dijo Naruto, mirando a Kiba.

-Sasori es menos que un perro. -dijo Tenten- Sakura estaba bien antes de él y lo seguirá estando.

La peli rosa forzó una sonrisa, no podía menospreciar a sus amigos. No podía decirles que ella quería a ese "menos que un perro" a su lado.

-Por supuesto, los tengo a ustedes.

-Esto es tan problemático.

Y ella no pudo contradecir las palabras del genio...

...

En los pasillos tuvo la sensación de que su ex quiso acercársele, pero Sasuke y Kiba iban con ella y la de ojos perlas, él no era tan idiota.

-Lee te andaba buscando, Sakura.

-Ignoré sus mensajes, pensé que fui indirectamente directa. -le sonrió al peli marrón.

-Quiso ir a tu casa, Neji-nii tuvo que atarlo. -dijo la Hyuga, con una sonrisa nerviosa- Lucía muy avergonzado.

-Lee es dos copas, no puede aguantar. -murmuró Sasuke.

-Luego le hablo, suficiente tengo con todo esto. -suspiró. Rock Lee siempre hacia movimientos raros hacia ella cuando se pasaba, con la sobriedad le volvía la vergüenza.

**_Tu antes eras dos copas también... ¿Recuerdas?_**

...

-¡Oye, Cho!

Las clases habían terminado, solo quedaban los de los clubes, las clases extracurriculares. Era el único momento en que podría librarse de todos.

-Tenemos que charlar.

De todos, menos de Tenten. Ino y Hinata la cuidaban demasiado, pero con la china era distinto. Ella entendía cuando necesitaba desviarse del camino para tomar un respiro. Su compañera de fechorías.

Sai les había dado la data. El artista se la pasaba siempre en el estudio y todos los miembros del club podían ir cuando quisieran. Nika Cho iba siempre los mismos días, como el de hoy.

No es más alta que Sakura, media cabeza más baja. Es muy pálida y tiene ojos como el agua helada. El cabello como carbón y rojo en las puntas. Pelo largo y lacio, le llega a la cintura. No tiene más curvas que la peli rosada, ni tampoco una gran sonrisa. Parece muy seria, no hay luz en sus ojos.

**_¿Qué tiene que nosotras no?_**

-Chica, tu si que sabes meterte donde no te llaman. -dijo Tenten.

-¿Quién lo dice? -respondió ella.

-Lo digo yo. -inició- Eres muy valiente como para robarle el novio a otra.

-O muy idiota. -acotó la novia de Hyuga.

-Fue Sasori quien me buscó, no al revés. -dio un paso al frente- Y, tú sabes, sabe como convencer.

-Y, créeme, también se cuan arrastradas pueden ser las de tu clase. Se que no tienes vergüenza, ni dignidad. -se acercó dos pasos- Fuiste la otra, una ramera. Una gata callejera falta de afecto.

-¡YO NO-

-¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! -la interrumpió- Zorra estúpida. Ni siquiera la valentía de decírmelo en la cara, ten coraje al menos. Eres una ilusa si piensas que duraras al lado de Sasori, eres desechable. Tan solo una aventura. Una CALENTURA. -se rió- Volverás de donde vienes muy pronto.

Nika tenía las mejillas coloradas de la rabia. Estaba que estallaba.

-...al menos no me dejaron por ser una maldita drogadicta. -respondió desafiante.

Sakura quedó en shock... dos segundos, luego abofeteó a la pelinegra con fuerza. Cho tenía el labio partido.

-La maldita drogadicta está lucida ahora, perra estúpida. -respiraba agitada, iba a agarrarle un maldito ataque de hiperventilación.

-Cierra la boca, si sabes lo que te conviene. -intervino la de chonguitos- Cuídate, niñata.

La peli marrón se llevó a Sakura con ella, ya habían hecho lo que ella había querido. Ahora debía llevársela a otro lugar a calmarla antes de que Ino se pregunte dónde estaban.

Se refrescó en el baño y logró calmarse. Luego fueron con el resto del escuadrón a practicar, allí no había pasado nada.

**_Pero bien que antes querías a esta maldita drogadicta, Sasori-kun._**

**_..._**

¡HOOOOLAAAAAAAS!_ i'm back bitches _JEJE

Se me fue la depre, así que subí el cap ahora, ya que estaba en mi amada PC.

Bieennnnnnvenido esos _follow story _

Como volvió la _school_, los caps serán cada semana y media (maso menos...)

Besos y abrasos *-*

Los leo en los reviewrs (?)

ByeBye~


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

-Trataremos de venir para la cena de Itachi, amor. -le besó las dos mejillas- Trataremos.

-Cuídate, hija. Te llamaremos cuando nos instalemos. -la abrazó por los hombros- Adiós.

Subieron al auto y se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto, ese camino que ellos tan bien sabían.

Sakura entró a la casa, pronto serian las competencias de porristas. El juego de Naruto sería la otra semana y debían armar el show de medio tiempo todavía.

Tenía que tener la cabeza ocupada o enloquecería. Sasori no paraba de aparecer en sus pensamientos. La estaba destruyendo.

-Necesito nicótica. -susurró para si.

**_No, no, no. Ese monstruo lo dejamos atrás. ¿Recuerdas?_**

-Un trago, entonces.

**_NO. Necesitas ejercicio, agotarte física y mentalmente._**

Le hiso caso a esa vocecita que hacia tiempo atrás había desaparecido, era muy sabia a veces.

Fue al patio trasero a seguir practicando la rutina. Una y otra y otra vez. Hiso piruetas, saltos, aplaudió, hiso la vertical, todo lo que le pasó por la cabeza. A las nueve le agarró hambre y decidió acabar por ahora.

No tuvo pesadillas esa noche, el cansancio ayudaba.

...

Ese día Hinata no le quitó los ojos de encima, eran ojos acusadores. Las perlas la acusaban a cada rato, pero ella no dijo nada. Si Tsunade no la llamaba a su oficina, ella no había roto su promesa.

Naruto y Sasuke no le habían dicho nada, así que todavía ella no había hecho algo malo.

-Y ahí viene Lee... -dijo su pelinegro amigo- Agarró coraje.

-Eso parece. Jajaja. Sakura-chan no le rompas la cara, el pobre ya tiene esas cejotas.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bella flor de cerezo, vine a pedir disculpas. -tenía la mirada baja- Tú sabes que mis intenciones siempre son nobles pero-

-Hey, Lee. -lo cortó, el pobre ya le había agarrado la mano- Solo... deja de hacerlo, ¿Si?

Él sonrió con ganas, feliz de tener su perdón. Ella lo saludó y siguió su camino hasta su casillero.

-Este Lee, lo malcrías mucho. -dijo apareciendo- Al menos dale un besito, Sakura.

-Ja ja ja. Mira como me río, Tenten querida. -sacó unos libros y luego cerró- Tu siempre tan graciosa por las mañanas.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, niña? Ese chico tiene mi cariño. -la saludó con un beso- ¿Cómo estás?

-Respiro, ¿Recuerdas? -señaló su nariz, respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza- Viva.

-Ya, viva. -se rindió- Hablé con Ino, al parecer ella no habló. -comentó por lo bajo- No hay ningún rumor por los pasillos.

-No le conviene, al parecer entendió. -comentó, indiferente.

-Sabes... -volvió al tono gracioso- Me crucé a Gaara. Me preguntó cómo estabas, ya sabes, por Sasori y todo eso. Parecía interesado, de verdad.

Sakura quedó anonadada, no había hablado demasiado con el pelirrojo aquel. Un _hola_ y _chau_ por los pasillos, en la cafetería ya no aparecía en su mesa. Ino seguía ligándole, y al parecer iban bien, pero la cosa iba con su tiempo. Tal vez este era _el_ chico.

-¿En serio? Wauw, que lindo de su parte. -dijo sinceramente- Es un buen chico.

-Naruto tiene ese don, puede ver los corazones nobles.

**_¿En dónde estaba ese don cuando Sasori nos engañaba?_**

...

-¡Sakura!

Volteó a ver quien la llamaba, estaba de camino a la entrada, iba a esperar a los chicos para ir a casa.

-Gaara, que sorpresa.

-Sakura, quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Qué pasó?

El pelirrojo tenía los ojitos tristes, los hombros caídos. Todavía tenía el uniforme de baloncesto y algo de sudor.

-Mi primo... Yo lo sabía y no dije nada. Perdón. -soltó lentamente.

-¿Tu primo? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

-Sasori, él es mi primo.

Y Sakura quiso tener una botella de vodka en las manos, y eso que aun no escuchaba el resto.

-Yo... No sabíamos que él tenía una novia, ella estuvo con él durante las vacaciones enteras. Asumimos que ella lo era. Pero cuando vine aquí y los vi juntos, pensé que ahora lo eras tú. Pero él se seguía viendo con Nika.

**_¿Hasta dónde nos llegan los cuernos? _**

-Sasori y yo no nos hablamos, nadie sabe que somos familia aquí en la escuela. Nika y él se sorprendieron cuando llegué, pero igual siguieron viéndose. -se alarmó al ver el temblor en las rodillas de ella- Naruto dijo que tú le querías mucho, que era muy importante para ti.

-Lo era, si...

**_...lo es._**

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, se que pasas un mal momento. -lucía muy apenado.

-¿Por qué... Por qué me lo dices ahora? -quería largarse de ahí, aun tenía unas pastillitas de colores.

-Ayer te vi, te escuché hablar con Nika... Dijiste que ella no duraría y que tú ibas a volver con Sasori.

-...eso no va a pasar... ¿Verdad?

-Lamento que te enamoraras de un idiota. -respondió.

Y el mundo de ella se desmoronó.

-¿Sakura?

**_¡A la mierda lo de ser esa chica del espejo, nada nos sale bien!_**

-HEY.

**_...y ahora nos viene a dar un ataque, ¿no?_**

-¡AYUDA!

La pelirrosa comenzó a respirar con rapidez, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que caía al suelo.

...

_Aun recordaba su primer ataque de hiperventilación, fue a los doce. _

_Ella, Naruto y Sasuke, el trío inseparable, habían ido al parque y estaban muchos de sus compañeros. Era el tiempo en donde ella se juntaba siempre que los chicos, aunque había comenzado a hablarse ya con Hinata e Ino._

_Las chicas, en su mayoría, no la querían. Pero ella no le daba tanta importancia._

_Lee llegó con paletas de helado para todos, era verano, la de ella era mas grande que la de los demás. Entonces llegó Karin con sus seguidoras, ella la odiaba mucho._

_-¡Miren su enorme frente! -señaló- La luce con orgullo, encima. Como si fuera algo bueno y no malo._

_-¡Oye! -se había quejado el rubio- ¡Deja de molestar! _

_-¡Tu cállate, zopenco! -le riñó- El problema es con la pelo de chicle._

_-Vete a molestar a otro lado, Karin. ¿No tienes vida propia? Te la pasas correteándome._

_-Tienes club de fan, Saku. -había dicho Kiba._

_-¡Ni muerta, chucho! –esa fue Karin, muerta del horror._

_Todos habían estallado en risas por lo que dijo el dueño de Akamaru, la pelirroja se fue echando humos. Pero no se rindió ahí. _

_La peli rosada había ido al lavamanos a beber agua, Karin la había acorralado sola._

_-No te tengo miedo, Karin. -dijo con firmeza._

_-Deberías._

_Las chicas que estaban con ella la ataron de los brazos y le taparon la boca. La llevaron hasta la zona boscosa y la ataron a un árbol. Para finalizar, las niñas le arrojaron pintura sobre el pelo y el cuerpo._

_-A ver si no tienes miedo, Chicle._

_Y se carcajeaban mientras se alejaban de ella._

_No fue hasta casi cuatro horas después que la encontraron, el sol apenas alumbraba. Akamaru la había olfateado y los chicos estaban detrás de él, Kurenai estaba con ellos también._

_Había estado sola, en la nada, solo oyendo sus pensamientos. Fue horrible. Apenas la desataron, tuvo el ataque. _

_La soledad le aterraba, porque sabía que si por ella fuera, haría cosas terribles._

_... Salía el monstruo._

_Se las había cobrado a Karin, por supuesto que si. La pelirroja por fin la dejaría en paz._

...

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Shizune, estaba en la enfermería.

-Sakura, que bueno que despiertas. -sonrió- Tuviste un desmayo por un ataque de hiperventilación, pero la caída no ha sido grave. Tu amigo fue muy oportuno.

Se sentó lentamente, para evitar el mareo. No había señales de Gaara en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está él? -preguntó extrañada.

-Oh, si. Está con Uchiha, hablando en el pasillo. -le mandó una mirada de disculpas- Tuve que avisarle a alguien, lo siento.

-Descuida. Lo sé.

-Ya estas mejor, puedes irte con ellos. Pero -se puso seria- sabes que debes evitar casos de estrés, la nicotina, el alcohol y las drogas. Tus ataques están empeorando, Sakura. Es riesgoso para tu salud.

-...Lo sé, gracias. -se marchó con la mirada baja, estaba cansada.

Sasuke, por suerte, no había golpeado a Gaara. Estaban hablando, de verdad. Ambos estaban serios y tensos. Se notaba que al pelinegro no le agradaba la presencia del otro.

-Sasuke. -lo llamó ella.

Ambos voltearon a mirarla, el color volvió a sus caras pálidas.

-Quiero irme a casa. -susurró.

Él tenía el bolso de ella en sus manos, debió haberlo dejado en el pasillo tirado. Asintió, le dio una mirada más a Gaara y luego se fueron.

-Sakura.

Pero esta vez no acudió ante el llamado del pelirrojo de ojos acqua. Temía que le dijera algo aún peor.

...

Sasuke no la llevó a su casa, siguió de largo hasta la residencia Uchiha. Ella no dijo nada. Agradeció el hecho de que Mikoto no los viera, no tenía fuerzas para fingir que estaba bien frente a la mamá de su amigo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y ella se arrojó sin fuerzas a la cama, se hiso un ovillo y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración. Su pobre corazón quería volver a agitarse.

-Él no me dijo nada, ni una palabra de lo que hablaron.

**_Inhala, exhala._**

-...quiero ir a casa.

-Podrías volver a tener otro ataque y estas sola en tu casa. -explicó- Necesito saber que estarás bien.

-No quiero estar acá, quiero estar sola. -se le escapó un sollozo- ¿Si?

-¡Deja ya de llorar, Sakura! -gritó enojado- ¡Te la pasas haciendo estupideces últimamente!

Ella se sentó en el colchón y lo encaró, tenía los ojos rojos y el labio le temblaba.

-Deja de gritarme, Sasuke. -se quejó.

-¡Una pequeña cosa se sale de control y tu ya empiezas a lloriquear! -se revolvió con fuerza- ¡Necesitas una jodida niñera!

Ella le arrojó una almohada, él la esquivó, entonces ella caminó sobre el colchón directo a la puerta.

-Y yo estoy cansado de ser esa niñera, Haruno. -dijo, tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Vete al diablo Sasuke! -espetó fríamente - Tú tampoco eres jodidamente perfecto, entérate. -le dio un codazo en un costado y se libró de él.

Bajó rápidamente los escalones, él iba detrás de ella, hecho una furia.

-No ando en drogas, al menos. -se le escapó rápidamente por los labios, sin poder controlarlo.

Ella se detuvo, volteó y lo abofeteó.

No había querido decirlo, sabía que fue una estupidez. Pero los Uchiha son orgullosos, no iba a retractarse de lo que dijo, aunque su mejor amiga estuviera llorando frente a él.

-Espero que Karin te contagie el maldito SIDA, bastardo. -salió corriendo por la puerta lo mas rápido que le permitió su corazón.

Podría haber corrido detrás de ella, pedirle disculpas y arreglar todo. Pero era un jodido imbecil, y eso no tenía cura.

...

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAN.

Era ya de noche, como las once. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala.

-¡ABREMEEEEE!

Había llorado a mares desde que llegó, se derrumbó allí mismo.

-Escúchame, se que esta ahí. Sakura-chan, quiero ayudarte, deberas. ¡Abre, por favor!

Luego de llorar, había subido a su habitación y sacó el libro ahuecado de su biblioteca. Se había tomado la última pastillita de color que quedaba.

-¡VOY A ENTRAR!

El éxtasis estaba haciendo su magia. La pequeña vocecita había desaparecido desde que salió de lo de Uchiha.

-¡Sakura!

Sintió como era alzada en brazos, Naruto la puso sobre el sofá y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Soy un desastre. -le confesó- Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -sacó a relucir una gran sonrisa- ¡Sasuke es un teme, él solo dice estupideces! No le hagas caso. -intentó hacerla sentar, pero ella no se movía.

-Estoy drogada, Naruto.

El paró en seco.

-Sakura-chan...

-Soy una mocosa descarriada, él tiene razón. -volvió a llorar- Pero no quiero dejarlo, porque es lo único que me hace bien cuando estoy sola.

Sasori... las malditas drogas... ¡Menos mal que se había salteado la fase emo en la adolescencia! ¡O ahora tendría el cuter enterrado en las venas, KAMI...!

-Sabes que no está bien. -susurró.

-¡Lo sé! Pero... Sasori ya no está, y no va a volver, estoy malditamente sola otra vez... Naruto, no quiero estar sola. No quiero, no quiero.

Él la colocó sobre su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente.

-No digas nada más, no lo digas...

Y ella hiso caso, no habló mas, en vez de eso se acercó a los labios de su mejor amigo y comenzó a devorarlos.

Y la vocecita volvió...

**_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Naruto se nos declaró... Fue la cosa más tierna que hiso por nosotras._**

...

_Fue a los doce, empezaban la secundaria básica y habría un baile de bienvenida. Los chicos invitaban, habría ponche y profesores supervisando en el gimnasio. Todo un cliché._

_Yo no quería ir, tendría que estar con un tipo idiota y usar un vestido y maquillaje. El único que se había atrevido a invitarme fue Lee y fue horripilante, muy humillante en verdad. Con globos, chocolates y a gritos en público._

_Naruto dijo que sería divertido si íbamos juntos, que no hacia falta un vestido, pero yo no quería._

_Ino me arrastró hasta encontrar uno que me gustara. Era del color de mi piel, con tiras y algunos volados en la falda. Usé mis primeros tacos, bajos por supuesto. Me maquillé y me puse collares, pulseras y anillos. Hinata me rizo el pelo._

_Naruto tenía una traje negro con una corbata rosada, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas esa noche._

_No se como no reconocí las señales esa noche: El baile lento, las manos en mi cintura, cuando me acarició las mejillas y dijo que mis ojos eran geniales. Tuvo que besarme para que me diera cuenta._

_-Naruto... -yo estaba sorprendida._

_-¡Sakura-chan, me gustas!_

_Sus mejillas brillaban como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, las manos le sudaban y sus ojos buscaban respuesta en los míos._

_-¡Lo siento!_

_Me acobardé y huí de allí, él no corrió detrás de mí y lo agradecí eternamente. Yo no podía corresponderle, era el tiempo en que me había dado el flechazo por Sasuke y no podía hacer eso con los dos. _

_El Uchiha me había besado esa misma mañana, quería que fuera con él y no con Naruto..._

_A él no le hiso gracia que no le hiciera caso._

_Ese día fue un sube y baja de emociones, cuando llegué a casa pasé de Kurenai y fui a mi habitación a por mi bolsa de papel. Casi me agarra un ataque de hiperventilación esa noche._

...

Y acá estaba ahora, yo y el éxtasis besándonos con Naruto, mi mejor amigo, el que me había confesado su amor hace unos años. Pude sentir como quiso detenerme, pero me senté sobre su regazo y detuvo su respiración.

-Sakura...

Él tomó el control de la situación.

**_Luego no te arrepientas, Pinki. Que no eres la única que lidia con los problemas que nos causas._**

...

Agradecimientos :3

kazuyaryo gracias por lo de "es diferente" la idea era esa jeje y si, habrá mucho de eso. Este fic es una montaña rusa. Besos *-*

Katya kawasaki Gracias! En que te confundes? Acepto criticas constructivas!Besos *-*

lady-werempire Gracias! Olvis que la continuo!Besos *-*

D.S. Lianne Gracias, ame tu comentario. Hay varios buenos long-fics, amo que nuncan terminen. Me gustaria que cuando lean lo que escribo, sientan como si yo se los estuviera contando en persona (con mi manera loca de hablar y expresarme) pero tambien hay partes que hay que escribirlas normal y prolija. Espero no decepcionarte, vienen como tres caps de 2.500 palabras, es que tengo que tener reservas por examenes y eso (losientolosiento) Entiendo lo de la continuidad de los reviewrs, a mi me pasa lo *-*

Shizen Amo que lo ames Lo sieeeeeeeeeeento, pero la chica debe sufrir para sacar la fortaleza. Tampoco es que morira (casi jeje) pero ella es una adolescente muy sufrida. Tengo en mente como termira la pareja principal... pero hasta entonces habra de todo! ¿Te gusta el LeeSaku? Jejeje esto podria ser un spoiler! Besos *-*

Y en serio-serio agradezco los favorites y los follows

Lameeeeeeeeeeeento que sea breve, seran solo tres caps así, pero cada uno tendra su semillita que aportar a esta historia.

SUPER decidida a llegar hasta el fin!

Me despido, besos y abrazos *-*

Ailu~


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Sonó el despertador y creyó que todo había sido un sueño, o pesadilla, según como se vea, pero el cuerpo que estaba abrazándola con desesperación no era imaginario.

**_¿¡Te acostaste con Naruto!? ¡Besuqueo, era besuqueo a lo que me refería!_**

Pero revisó y toda la ropa estaba en su lugar, al menos la que en verdad importaba, el resto entraba en besuqueo adolescente.

**_¡Dame paz, danos paz, Pinki!_**

No sabía con que cara debía mirar al rubio, así que dejó puesta la alarma de él para quince minutos. Aún tenía su uniforme, parte de el, pero su bolso lo tenía Uchiha. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y se llevó una manzana, tendría que tomar el bus.

-Ahora si mandé todo al diablo, genial.

Llegó al instituto y todo fue en picada. Sasori estaba en la entrada, de la mano de Nika, en el único acceso de entrada. No tenía ganas de dar toda la vuelta para colgarse por la verja y entrar por el gimnasio. Ellos repararon en ella y no pudo dar marcha atrás, fue degradante como todos cuchicheaban mientras pasaba.

Al llegar a su casillero la cosa fue peor, Nika había tenido ovarios y escribió en letras grandes y rojas: Drogadicta.

Así que sola, humillada y sin mochila o libros entró a la clase de Kakashi. Tenía todas las miradas puestas encima.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue Shizune entrando por ella a la clase, la directora la llamaba. El asunto era su casillero, para el final del día estaría limpió y buscarían un culpable.

¡Pero no se detuvo ahí! Diablos, claro que _no_.

Cuando salía de la dirección, Naruto la estaba esperando. La cara del pobre era como la de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Naruto, yo... eh... -miraba a todas partes buscando algo que la salve.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sakura-chan. Sígueme.

El rubio la guió hasta la cancha de baloncesto, que estaba vacía a estas horas. Ella se sentó en la banca mas cercana al aro de encestar, él agarró un balón y comenzó a botarlo.

-Estoy nervioso... Y confundido. -confesó- No creo que arrepentido, eso no.

-Lo siento, ahora te arrastro conmigo. -sonrió con la cara al suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos- Pero necesitaba un ancla y tu eras lo mas cercano, lo único cercano ahora.

-Te arrepientes. -dijo dolido.

-Yo amo a Sasori, me haya engañado o me odie por las drogas, él es lo que necesito. -apretó fuertemente las manos- Pero no es lo que tengo. Y no voy a decirte mentiras, no creo que pueda amarte como hombre, pero necesito que me amen como mujer. Pero... No voy a hacerte esto, Naruto.

-...entiendo. -tiró el balón al aro y este entró- Siempre lo supe.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, mereces ser amado. -sus ojos se fijaron en los azules- Yo... quisiera poder ser lo que tengas, **_de veras_**...

Y él rió, ella también. Pero solo para no llorar...

...También duele romperle el corazón a alguien.

...

Una semana, lenta y tediosa semana.

**_No se que es mejor: Que Sasuke nos ignore o que Naruto no nos deje respirar._**

-Definitivamente... ninguno. -murmuró para si.

**_Pinki, Gaara a las seis en punto._**

En efecto, el pelirrojo estaba detrás de ella, al parecer, quería hablar.

-Hey...

Él intentó ser amable, pero ella se tensó ante la presencia del primo de su ex.

-Quería saber si... podríamos ir al parque a hablar. -él estaba nervioso, raramente.

-¿Te sucede algo? Pareces... raro.

-No. Es... -dio una mirada detrás de la pelirosada, ella rápidamente lo imitó.

-Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba apoyado desde su casillero, teniendo al pelirrojo únicamente en su mira.

-Ah, no le des importancia. -movió los hombros- Si, como sea, vámonos.

-Tienes práctica. -le recordó.

-Hoy no me da ganas, vamos.

Le agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la salida, chocó su hombro con el de Sasuke en el camino, a drede. Guió al pelirrojo hasta el parque que estaba a dos cuadras delante del instituto. Ella arrojó su bolso sobre la banca de cemento y luego volvió su vista hasta los ojos acqua.

-Dime, te escucho. -le dijo con suavidad.

-Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

-Bien, creo. -frunció el seño- Normal, normal-normal. -aclaró- Ignorando todo.

-Suenas cansada. -observó- ¿Estas... segura?

-Eh... La verdad es que me siento incomoda, veras -quiso sincerarse, al menos con alguien que no sea Tenten- Naruto y yo estamos pasando un momento algo raro, un bache en nuestra amistad. Y eso me tiene algo dada vuelta, pero está bien. -aclaró- Porque me mantiene alejada de pensar en seducir a tu primo y de asesinar a su novia. -se rió nerviosamente- Y Sasuke no facilita el asunto.

-Me di cuenta. -acotó.

-¡_SI_! Y las chicas me tienen vigilada, extremadamente. -alzó los brazos- Creen que voy a tener una recaída, o como sea que le digan. ¡Y lo agradezco!-agregó rápidamente - Pero, en serio, siento que voy a decepcionarlas en cualquier... momento.

Gaara la hiso sentarse, parecía algo inestable en esos momentos. Ella hablaba muy rápido y hacia muchas gesticulaciones, subía y bajaba el tono de voz. Le ofreció algo de agua y un dulce para la presión, por si las moscas.

-Estoy bien, en serio. -volvió a afirmar, esta vez fue mas creíble.

-Creo que deberías hablar con alguien, respecto a todo este asunto. -propuso.

-Tenten no ayuda mucho, la verdad. Ella cree debería andar con Naruto, que me "sanará mágicamente" con esos dones del corazón y esas pendejadas. -se frotó la sien- Solo quiero que me escuchen y me digan que hago lo correcto, que al menos mis intentos funcionan.

Una sonrisa, leve, surgió de los labios finos de él.

-Haces lo correcto, está bien como lo intentas manejar, Sakura. -susurró a unos centímetros de ella- Todo estará bien.

**_Escuchaste, Pinki. Lo hacemos bien, lo hacemos bien..._**

-Si, lo hacemos bien... -se volvió a susurrar a su misma- Si...

...

Estaba ahí, sentada en el cordón de la acera, viendo las nubes junto a Shikamaru. No pasaban autos, el cielo estaba naranja y las nubes esponjosas.

-Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? -preguntó desganado- Estas rara.

-Estoy bien ahora, tranquilo. -dijo lentamente, algo ida.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es un consultorio.

El genio había recibido una llamada de la Haruno, donde ella le pedía de favor si la podía ir a acompañar. Ella le pasó una dirección desconocida para él, pero igual fue. La encontró allí sentada, igual que ahora, ella le pidió que la acompañara a ver las nubes.

-Shizune me lo recomendó, dice que es el mejor...

-Consultorio de... -intentó averiguar.

-Es un psicólogo, Shika. -lo miró a los ojos- Un psiquiatra ya sería un extremo, ¿no crees? -rió.

**_¿Más drogas? ¡No, señor!_**

-Que problemático. -y volvió a cerrar los ojos- Debería ser Naruto. -comentó.

-¿El qué?

-El que estuviera a tu lado, ahora. –aclaró- Debería ser Naruto, o Sasuke.

-No, definitivamente no. -fue rotunda- Necesito algo de estabilidad, paz mental y descanso. Necesito racionalizar, pensar si está bien o no lo que hago.

-¿Yo debo decírtelo? -volvió a preguntar desganado- Que flojera.

-Serás como mi hada madrina racional, gurú o eso. ¡Échale ganas, Shika! -lo jaló para sentarlo-¡Por mi~~!

-Nah. -soltó a lo flojo- Me meteré en lío de faldas.

-¡NOOO! -negó rápidamente.

-Sip. He visto a Sasuke merodeando, Naruto pegado a ti, Sasori todavía no salió de plano y también está Cho. -rió sin ganas- Ni loco ni mamado, olvídalo.

-¡Eres todo un flojo, Shikamaru! -lo zarandeó con enojo- ¡Te estoy pidiendo un favooor!

-Sakura, no. -dijo, algo mareado por el zarandeo.

-¡Kyaa!

Se arrojó sobre Nara y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ese era el último recurso, tenía que funcionar.

...

_-¡Amigo, amiga ¿Cómo te va?! ¡Los Ninja de la Hoja para ti ganaran! ¡Wuuuw!_

Sakura agitó los pompones fuertemente, su falda subía y bajaba con los saltos.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué de sonreír tanto. -dijo la pelirrosada entre dientes, aún mostrando la sonrisa forzada, a Tenten.

-Alegra a la gente, la alegra. -respondió del mismo modo que su compañera- Alégrate tú también.

Ella en respuesta agrandó aún más su sonrisa plástica, Tenten quiso zarandearla con fuerzas.

Era el juego del equipo de fútbol americano contra el Instituto Seijo, era el primer partido del torneo intercolegial. Las porristas, como no, estaban haciendo su deber alentando al equipo.

-¡Oh, genial! -exclamó Ino- ¿¡Qué hace _esa_ aquí?

Las chicas voltearon hacia donde su capitana miraba furibunda. Allí, en la zona dónde solo porristas, la mascota o las novias de los jugadores podían estar, estaba Nika Cho.

-Definitivamente ella no es la nueva mascota. -dijo Karin, con toda la intención de enfadar a la Haruno.

-Hace tiempo que sabemos que aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera, no me sorprende, Karin. -devolvió con desinterés aparente- Que no te sorprenda a ti.

La pelirroja tuvo que aguantarse el veneno, el juego iba a comenzar y debían guardar silencio para cantar el himno. Sakura se apartó lo más que pudo de la pelirroja y la pelinegra de Cho, fue al lado de las novatas.

Intentó calmar sus pensamientos, Nika y Sasori no iban a lograr volver a desesperarla.

-_Psss_.

Ella estaba mejor últimamente, bueno, casi. Solo algunos desvaríos.

-_Psss_.

**_Pinki, te llaman._**

-¿Eh?

-Hey, tu tranquila que nosotras te apoyamos si se acerca Cho. -le susurró una novata.

-Si, a nosotras nos no cae bien esa.

-Si, mira que robarle el novio a una porrista.

-Aja, ahora se cree mucho. -seguían diciendo las demás.

Ella sonrió, al parecer las novatas no eran tan malas. Tenían una especie de _código_ de porristas.

**_Oh, Jesús... Esas niñas empiezan a caernos mejor. _**

Para finalizar la asfixiaron en un abrazo. Vio como Karin se alejaba de allí hacia las gradas. Ino le sonreía plenamente desde su lugar, al igual que Hinata. Tenten aguantaba la carcajada con las manos.

...

Se fue a las gradas, se suponía que Naruto la vería allí, en cambio se encontró con Gaara.

-Hey, tú. -lo saludó.

-Naruto dijo que en seguida volvía, que no tardaba.

-Esta bien. -se sentó junto a él- ¿Alientas al equipo?

-Ehh... No. -rieron los dos- Vine por el espectáculo.

-Claro, Ino siempre se luce. -el partido comenzó- ¿Viste a Cho?

-Ese espectáculo no me lo esperaba. –señaló.

-¿Tú solo? -ironizó- No entiendo porqué le da tanta importancia, ella ni siquiera tiene personalidad.

Gaara se rió, Sasori no era tan buena persona como para fijarse solo en el corazón de Nika. Solo en su corazón.

-¿Cómo has estado? -cambió de tema- Ya no te ves alterada a todas horas.

-Si... Estoy yendo a un psicólogo, me estoy limpiando, también trato de olvidar a tu primo. -confesó con seriedad- Se puede decir que _vi la luz_. -agregó con gracia- Estoy trabajando en esto, duro.

-Me alegra oír eso, en serio.

Sakura ignoró el tono de la voz de Gaara, ella no iba a ir por ese camino. No al menos hasta después del instituto, ya lo había decidido.

**_¡Chico, cuida ese tono... ! Que mi cerebro no da abasto y el corazón ya lo he cerrado._**

Sakura fue al baño, quería alejarse unos minutos del brillo en los ojos del primo de su ex. Bajó las gradas y se internó en los pasillos, al baño privado de las porristas.

¡**Pow**!

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota, teme!

¡**PLUM**!

-¡Y tú deja de vivir tras su falda, dobe!

Sakura corrió hasta el barullo que estaban haciendo un dobe y un teme. Naruto estaba sobre el pelinegro, lanzando unos golpes al pálido rostro de Sasuke.

-HEY.

Ella lo halo de su campera hacia atrás, lo empujó al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? -les reprochó- ¡Crezcan de una vez!

El rubio bajó la mirada, en cambio Sasuke la miraba desafiante, aguantando la lengua.

-¿Que haces aquí, Naruto? Se supone que estarías en las gradas. -lo enfrentó.

-...ya no importa, vámonos. -dijo en un tono frío. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Volteó para ver a Sasuke, él le sostuvo la mirada. Dio un paso hacia él, con cuidado.

-¿Ahora quien necesita niñera? -soltó con enojo.

No gastó más de su tiempo y siguió al rubio, le debía una explicación.

...

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó con enojo- ¿Eh?

El rubio cerró los puños en sus costados, desvío su mirada al suelo, incapaz de enfrentarla.

-Naruto, te hice una pregunta. -exigió- ¿De que hablaron con Sasuke, eh? ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Él rápidamente elevó sus ojos, su ceño fruncido.

-¡Sasuke es un necio, lo se, pero debe pedirte disculpas, Sakura-chan! –contestó rápidamente - ¡Se que estamos mal, los tres, pero hay que arreglar las cosas, de veras!

-¿Cómo que los tres? -preguntó confundida.

-...Sakura-chan, se que estas dando lo mejor de ti, ahora, pero antes-

-Esto no lo voy a discutir ahora. -lo interrumpió.

**_El pasado ya pasó, nuestro presente es otro, Pinki. ¡Que no lo arruinen!_**

-¡Tenías a Sasuke preocupado, no sabíamos que era lo próximo que harías! -confesó- ¡Con Sasori fuera y Nika dentro de la ecuación –

-¿Ecuación? -volvió a interrumpir- ¿¡Ecuación, dices!? -empezó a sacarse de quicio- ¡Ahora soy una ecuación!

**_¿¡SOMOS UNA QUÉ?!_**

-Sakura, basta. -dijo serio.

-Sakura - Sasori = a drogadicta y alcohólica que necesita niñera. -gritó- Porque Sakura está loca. -ya no gritaba, estaba seria- Sakura no necesita a nadie... Vete, Naruto. -estaba algo dolida, triste.

-¡Tu sabes que no es así! -se quejó- ¡Nos apartas, apartas a tus amigos!

Ella se aliso la falda y emprendió camino de regreso, sola. Tocaba el acto de medio tiempo.

**_No van a estar ahí para vernos caer, esta vez no lo permitiremos, Pinki._**

-Esta vez, si caigo, caeré sola.

...

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hola :3 Últimamente publico esporadicamente, creo que seguiré así por dos caps mas.

¿Qué opinan? Ahora Saku tambien "apartó" a Naruto, uy uy uy. ¿Shikamaru de "hada racional"? ¡Esa hay que verlaaaaa! Las pollitas alfinal no son tan malas, al parecer.

Un abraxo E NOR ME a Guest por el reviewr

Un besote a todos !

_¿Reviewr? No, ¡REVIEWR!_


	6. Especial parte I

Regalo por los Diez (10) Reviewrs (comentarios) es una primera parte, luego subo la otra :3

Disfrútenlo!

Enjoy...

_Pequeños Momentos_

Ustedes se estarán preguntando como este peculiar, muy, muy peculiar, trío ha llegado a cruzarse, por estos caminos de la vida.

Bueno... la espera no fue tan larga y dura, ¿verdad? ¡Aquí va! La historia dentro de la historia. La oficial, no una de esas piratas y nada ciertas.

¡Ahí vamos!

Todos sabemos que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se conocieron en primaria, cuando los bebes dejan los crayones y empiezan a llevar dinero para comprarse el alfajor y el juguito en el recreo.

Los papis de la pelirrosada la habían llevado a la puerta del Instituto la Hoja Primaria, la dejaron rápidamente y de allí de marcharon a sus oficinas, no sin antes un beso fugaz y un corto abrazo (a lo apurado). Ella entró todo tímida y con las dos coletas, en esos años que llevaba el cabello corto, tenía sus calcetas favoritas: las negras con moñitos rosas.

La maestra era todo amor, tenia una apariencia muy agradable y, como no, se llamaba Miel. Nombre poco común, no está de mas agregar, en Japón. Todos los pequeños capullitos, como ella los llamaba, tenían un cartelito con su nombre y un dibujito de una flor.

Sakura no conocía a nadie, NADIE. Ella venía de un jardín distinto al de la Hoja, uno que era bilingüe. Y como sus papis no tenían mucho tiempo para llevarla a la plaza, tampoco conocía muchos vecinos. Alguno que otro hijo de alguna de las fiestas de trabajo de las grandes compañías, pero ninguna muy "sociable".

Entonces sucedió, fue épico: como se lo merece este trío, lógicamente.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO, CUIDAAADOOO!

Naruto estaba, ¡vayan a saber por qué o cómo! , sobre un gran perro. Se sujetaba con fuerzas del cuello del can, que estaba arrasando con todo a su paso. Los chicos corrían en círculos y fuera del camino del hiperactivo rubio. Menos la Haruno, que estaba toda paralizada y gritando como tonta en su lugar. Aterrorizada del gran Golde Retriever negro que venía sobre ella.

-¡NIÑA!

Ella jura y perjura que en ese momento lo vio como un rayo oscuro, más oscuro que la noche, a su salvador. Sasuke Uchiha había corrido hacia ella, él todo un pequeñín de siete añares, con su pequeñas piernecitas, salto y se llevó a la Haruno junto a él lejos de la trayectoria del Can.

Los niños gritaban, las maestras corrieron hacia el barullo y, con ayuda del portero, pudieron detener al Uzumaki y al Can.

-¡Baka! –fue lo primero que ella pudo decir luego del shock- ¡Baka, baka! –fue hacia el rubio y comenzó a darle puñetazos con sus manitas en puños.

-¡Gomen, gomen! –gritaba él, algo aterrado.

-Hn. Te lo mereces. –dijo él Uchiha, reteniendo a la mata rosada como podía- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Es que descubrí a los bebés, de veras! –alegó en defensa propia- ¡Voy a mostrárselos!

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los había agarrado de las muñecas y los jaló con él. Pasaron a las maestras y fueron hacia el cobertizo.

-¡Guaw!

Ahí estaba la mamá y sus pequeños, el papá se lo había llevado el portero a tranquilizarlo. Ese era el viejo cobertizo, que amenazaba con caerse en pedazos, era de madera y las lluvias y los años habían dejado muy podridas las maderas. Nadie iba ya ahí. Había un agujero en la pared que estaba detrás de los grandes arbustos del Instituto primario, había entrado y vivido una pareja de Golden Retriever, que ahora tenía unos cuatro hermosos cachorros. Dos rubios, como la madre, y dos negros, como el papá que Naruto había molestado y usado como corcel.

-Son muy lindos. –seguía diciendo la pelirrosada- ¿son tuyos?

-No, entre buscando un tesoro y encontré estos perritas. ¡Genial, ¿no?! –explicó contento.

-La mamá esta muy flaca, no deben tener comida. –observó el pelinegro- Hn. Van a morir.

-¿¡Qué?! –y se largó a llorar- ¡Buaa!

-Eres un Teme, ¡la hiciste llorar! –se quejó el rubio- ¡No llores, no llores nena!

-¡Tu casi la matas, Dobe! –redobló- ¡Ya para de chillar, rasadita!

Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, no le gustaba que le dijeran así: ella se llamaba Sakura, no rosadita. Tampoco quería que los bebés murieran.

-¡YA SE! –Uzumaki se fue corriendo de allí.

El pelinegro le tapó la boca con ambas manos, para que no chillara más, pero solo empeoró la situación.

-¡Ya para, para ya! –le ordenaba- Los bebés van a morir por tus gritos. –intentó con ese escusa.

Entonces ella, otra vez asustada, se tapó también su bocaza, empezó a calmarse y el sollozo cesó, pero siguió con la bocaza tapada por ella misma. El pelinegro se tranquilizó y el rubio volvió.

-¡Traje la comida!

En efecto, trajo varios panes y unos botes de leche pura. Sasuke, sin decir palabra, comenzó a abrir los cartones de leche y a ponerlos sobre un cuenco más o menos decente. Naruto partió los panes y los acercó a la mamá, que devoró todo con ansias. Sakura observó todo maravillada, aun con las manos cerrando su enorme pico.

-¡Ahora sí, están felices!

-Hmp.

-Hm hn pd.

-¿Eh?

Entonces el rubio volteó para saber que era ese ruido, vio con extrañeza como la pelirrosada se tapaba vehementemente la boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –intentó destaparle la boca, pero ella reforzó el agarre.

-Solo así dejó de chillar. –explicó el Uchiha- Deja a rosadita así, mis tímpanos siguen vibrando con fuerzas.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sakura pisó, con todas sus fuerzas, a un niño en los pies.

-¡Me llamo Sakura, no rasadita! –lo soltó sin darse cuenta. Volvió a raparse la boca.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se aguantaba las ganas de despotricarle.

-¡Yo soy Naruto! –se presentó. Luego de destaparle la boca.

Ambos estrecharon las manos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Sakura le agradaba aquel niño, aunque casi la aya embestido con el Can. Tenía un gran corazón, se dio cuenta, y una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo.

-Hn. –Sasuke volvió a la pose indiferente.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Yo qué? –dijo de mala gana.

-¿No vas a presentarte para que seamos amigos? ¿Eh? –preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa- ¡Anda!

-¡Si, anda! –intentó ella también, con un poco menos de timidez.

-Tsk... Soy Sasuke. –respondió por lo bajo- Par de bichos raros...

Pero ellos ignoraron el último comentario y agarraron las manos de él y comenzaron a sacudirlas. El Uchiha opuso algo de resistencia, pero al final no pudo más. Cuando se cansaron de sacudir sus pobres bracitos, voltearon de nuevo hacia los cachorros.

-¿Y ahora... qué?

Y fue una graaan pregunta. ¿Qué hacer con esos pequeños cachorros? Los pobres aun tomaban el pecho de su mamá, y ella no parecía muy bien alimentaba. Y del padre tampoco sabían qué iba a suceder, tal vez lo llevaran a la perrera.

Pero aquel rubio no se desanimó.

-¡Serán nuestro secreto!

Sakura sonrió con aprobación, Sasuke asintió con lentitud.

Y así comenzó en entablarse ese lazo de amistad. Ellos cuidaban y alimentaban a la familia de Golden´s, iban todos los recreos a darles panes, galletas, agua y leche. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección...

...hasta que pasaron dos meses.

-Ruby está rara... –mencionó ella.

-Es verdad, no está comiendo. –le dio la razón el pelinegro.

-¡Ya se! ¡Tal vez quiera jugar! –comentó el rubio.

-No creo... –dijo él de nuevo- Es otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, Ruby no se hallaba mejor. Estaba agitada y muy deshidratada. Le dieron mucha agua, pero ella no la tomaba, tampoco tomaba la leche o el jugo de soja de Sakura.

La de ojos esmeralda quiso llorar, ante ese presentimiento se auto cubrió la boca, para no molestar a Ruby o a los pequeños. Era una manía que había adquirido desde aquella vez con Sasuke y su llanto.

Sus amigos se preocuparon, ellos también temían lo peor para Ruby. Si ella moría... los pequeños se quedarían solos, ya que el portero si había llevado al can negro a la perrera.

Desgraciadamente, lo peor si ocurrió. Ruby amaneció muerta al día siguiente. Los cachorros ya no amantaban hace dos semanas, pero eran muy inquietos y no los podrían dejar solos.

Sakura no había aguantado el llanto, aminorado aun así por sus manos, estaba a lágrima viva.

Sasuke estaba enojado, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

Naruto se había marchado corriendo sin decir una palabra... Volvió deprisa, con una manta. Cubrió a Ruby con ella, Sakura a apresuró a recoger una flores del suelo y Sasuke rezó por ella en silencio.

Ahora si no sabían que hacer. Se miraban unos a otros sin encontrar respuestas. Los pequeños eran demasiados inquietos y ruidosos. No podrían dejarlos solos.

-Entonces... ¿ahora qué?

Y ahí vino el descabellado plan del rubio.

Naruto y Sasuke se escabulleron luego de que el timbre se salida tocó, Sakura apartaba a las maestras y a los niños curiosos que notaban ruidos de las mochilas de sus amigos. Llegaron al auto del chofer de Sakura y le entregaron sus mochilas. Los Haruno volverían a las siete, ellos salían del Instituto a las cuatro, se reunirían en la plaza a las cinco.

-Son cuatro, aunque nos pudiéramos quedar uno cada uno, uno se quedaría solo.

-¡Podemos esconderlo en los juegos!

-NO. ¡Va a quedarse solo y va a tener miedo! –abrazó a los cuatro- Eso no.

-¡Solo bromeaba, Sakura- chan! Je je.

-Hn. Parecía que ibas en serio, dobe.

-Teme...

-Dobe...

-¡No peleen!

Se detuvieron, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Ni modo, va haber que regalarlos. –bufó- Y rápido.

-¡Mis bebés! –Sakura rápidamente los volvió a abrazar.

-Va a ser lo mejor, teme, buena idea.

Sakura, con todo el pesar del mundo, escribió un cartel que decía: _**¡Regalo perritos! ¡Ámalos!**_

A las siete era hora de irse, pero todavía quedaba un perrito. El chofer de los chicos había llegado, debían irse.

Entonces lo decidió.

-Me lo voy a quedar yo.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te van a retar tus papás?

No hubo tiempo para responder, el chofer de ella llegó también.

Seria cosa del destino.

**... ... ... ...**

Era tercer grado, no había una familia de cachorros Golde Retriever en el viejo cobertizo, pero ellos aun seguían siendo amigos.

Haruno Sakura, la chica alegre pero algo tímida aun, la que siempre era ignorada por sus compañeras por su frente algo anormal. Pero a los chicos eso les parecía algo excéntrico, único e interesante, ellos siempre la invitaban a jugar.

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico hiperactivo regala sonrisas más rápido de la Hoja. Las chicas le rehuían por miedo a que les contagie "piojos". Los chicos no le temían a los piojos y le agradaban sus alocados juegos, aunque algunos estirados no aceptaban su comportamiento.

Uchiha Sasuke, el chico algo reservado pero calculador, hermano de una de las mentes más brillantes y prometedoras de la Hoja. Las chicas se volvían locas por poder jugar con él, algunos chicos lo creían muy creído (sin conocerlo para nada) y otros sabían que él era solo un niño que quería ser normal, pero que le costaba.

Sakura había conseguido quedarse con Sword, el Golden color negro, era su mas preciado tesoro. Siempre lo llevaba al parque y jugaba junto a Akamaru, el perro de su nuevo amigo Kiba, aquel chico que tenía una perrera.

-¡Más rápido, va a alcanzarnos!

-¡AHH!

-¡Noo!

-¡Volvimos a perder, hn!

Akamaru estaba sobre Sakura, los chicos se posicionaron a su lado, admitiendo que habían perdido el juego.

-¡Guau!

No tan rápido, porque Sword tenía a Kiba debajo de él. Shikamaru y Shino estaban junto a su compañero de equipo.

-¡GANAMOS, SWORD!

El perro corrió hacia su ama con felicidad, lamió la cara del Uchiha y babeó las manos del Usumaki.

-¡Siii! –celebraba Sakura.

-¡De veras! –Naruto también.

-Hn. –Sasuke se hacia el duro, pero tenía una media sonrisas plantada allí en su carita.

-¿Tres de cinco? –preguntó Kiba.

Sakura ni lo pensó, gritó la orden su perro y salió a correr junto con sus dos amigos lejos de Akamaru.

**... ... ... ...**

Era Sexto grado, ya no era todo puro juego. Los niños y niñas ya tenían otras edades, no importaban los piojos y las hormonas estaban despertando. Todo esto se resumía en _besos y peleas_.

Sakura ya no era la niña tímida, era una chica decidida, que sabía quien era ella y qué quería. Tenía varios amigos, todos niños. Tenía un gran carácter, pero también un gran corazón. Era una chica linda, comenzaba a llamar ya la atención.

Naruto seguía siendo un hiperactivo de gran corazón, pero sumándole "guapura" y que ya no le importaba la opinión de los demás. Tenía varios y valiosos amigos.

Sasuke había adquirido "expresiones" con el paso de los años: algunas sonrisas, el ceño fruncido, podía estar preocupado. Ya no era tan reservado, al menos con sus amigos. Seguía ignorando a las chicas y los estirados se ganaban sus golpes.

Porque sí, este es el año en que los chicos comienzan a meterse en peleas. Sasuke, mayormente. Pero los estirados no eran justos y siempre lo agarraban en grupo, pero ahí estaba su rubio mejor amigo para cuidarle la espalda.

En una que otra ocasión los puños fueron alzados por cuestiones de "faldas", ese año Rock Lee había sido cambiado a la Hoja. Ese chico que profesaba su amor incondicional hacia la pelirrosada, pero ella no le tenía paciencia y los chicos intervenían a los golpes.

Pobre Lee.

-¡Ya basta, dije que no! –gritaba ella.

-Bella flor de cerezo, por favor acepta salir conmigo.

-¡NO!

-¡Oye, cejotas! –intervino él- Sakura-chan no se siente bien.

-¡No molestes! –Sasuke empujó a Lee- Vete.

-¡No me rendiré! –volvió a gritar.

**Pum!** Sasuke lo mandó al suelo de un empujón.

Es que, cabe recalcar, que era un año también muy estresante para el trío. Naruto estaba encontrando sentimientos por su pelirrosada amiga, Sasuke tenía problemas en casa con su padre por Itachi, y Sakura trataba de superar los estándares para que sus papás no decidieran irse.

Y el pobre Lee llegaba y, lamentablemente, era el objeto de descarga.

**... ... ... ...**

Empezaban la secundaria, con sus bellos doce años. El curso de la mañana y el de la tarde se mezclarían e irían todos a la mañana en distintos horarios de clases.

Nuestro trío eran todos unos rompe corazones.

Sakura tenía sus ojos y unas largas piernas. Y ese carácter de hacerte saber qué quería y cuando lo quería. Ese año conoció a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, y por desgracia, a Karin. Aun seguía chocando con algunas niñas. También fue cuando obtuvo su primer flechazo, Sasuke.

Naruto ya tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosada, solo faltaba hacérselos saber. Seguía siendo un gran amigo de Sasuke, pero sentía que él era un impedimento para poder conquistar a la pelirrosada, ella debería pasar más tiempo con él a solas.

Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que el dobe actuaba raro con Sakura. Ellos dos tenían un vinculo distinto, Sakura y Naruto actuaban de diferente forma entres ellos. Por ejemplo, si el invitaba a Sakura a jugar a su casa, ella ponía excusas raras, pero si era Naruto quien la invitaba, la cosa era completamente opuesta: ella aceptaba con ansias.

Eso fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

Cada vez estaba más próxima la fecha del baile de bienvenida de la Secundaria Hoja, eso significaba escoger una pareja, un vestido o un traje.

-No.

-¿Eso es un _tal vez_ o un _lo pensare_? –inquirió Ino.

-¡Es un rotundo no! –aclaró Sakura.

-Pe-pero Saku-

-¡No voy a usar un maldito vestido y maquillaje! –dijo aterrada.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de lado y Naruto sudaba nervioso, Sakura no quería ir al baile.

-¡Haruno, tu vas a ir! –gritó la rubia.

-¡No, no, no!

-¡Sara divertido, Sakura-chan! –intervino Uzumaki- ¡No hace falta que uses vestido, iremos de vaqueros!

-¡Si! –dijo emocionada- ¡Así sí!

Sasuke negaba divertido, eran unos tontos. Pero Ino intervino rápida.

-¡NO! Al baile no se puede ir con vaqueros, lela. –miró feo al rubio- No seas bobo, Naruto. Las niñas van con vestido y los niños con traje.

-¡KYAA! –Sakura se alejó corriendo de allí, enfadada.

Sasuke vio feo a la rubia y fue detrás de la pelirrosa, Naruto se quedo discutiendo con la Yamanaka.

-¡Oye! –la encontró detrás de un árbol- No vas a morir por usar vestido, tonta. –se sentó a su lado- Haces escándalo por todo.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero usar falda si tú puedes usar pantalones. ¡No es justo!

El rió, despacito.

-Tonta, tú eres niña, los niños no usan faldas. –le explicó como a una infante.

-Las niñas van a burlarse, como lo hacen en la escuela. –resongó.

Es que el uniforme tenía falda, pero Sakura se ponía medias de lana negras o calzas, aunque fuera verano, porque las niñas siempre se quedaban viendo sus piernas con cara fea.

-A ti no te importa lo que las niñas opinen, Sakura. Tú no eres así. –frunció el ceño.

Es que a ella le importaba como Sasuke reaccionaria al ver sus piernas, no quería que el se riera de ella al lucir ridícula. Ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

-Es... que ellas no... –empezó a balbucear, con Naruto no balbuceaba pero con él sí. Sasuke se enfadó.

-Tus piernas no son feas, molestia. –murmuró- Usa el maldito vestido.

Y se fue de ahí, enojado.

¿Notan la **tensión**?

Entonces ella volvió con los demás, toda sonrojada, aceptando ir al baile con el dichosos vestido. Entonces Naruto rápidamente saltó diciendo que irían juntos, así de divertirían más. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero burbujeaba algo negro en su interior.

Ino rápidamente se llevó a Sakura a encontrar un lindo vestido.

Los días pasaban, cada vez mas cerca el baile dichoso ese, él había recibido varias invitaciones, pero ignoró a todas las chicas. Naruto iría con Sakura, él no tenía ganas de ver como lo dejaban de lado, todo por no ser tan expresivo como esos dos.

El día del baile, temprano, fue a la casa de Haruno, sus padres no estaban pero Kurenai sí. Ella se llevó a Sword al parque y lo dejó pasar. Subió hasta el cuarto de Sakura, ella tenía un hermoso vestido tendido en la cama, en su escritorio varias pulseras y collares, se dio vuelta.

-Sasuke-kun. –se sonrojó- ¿Qué pasa?

Él estaba enojado.

-Estoy harto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Harto de que me dejen de lado! –gritó- ¡Tú y Naruto me están apartando, pero no los voy a dejar!

Ella no entendía nada, Sasuke estaba muy alterado.

-¿Qué esconden? ¿Están saliendo juntos? ¿Es eso? ¿Yo estorbo? –lanzó pregunta tras pregunta- ¡Porque estoy harto que ustedes se alejen de mi sin darme razones!

-¡Yo no me aparto de ti, Sasuke! –contestó enojada- ¡Naruto tampoco!

-SI, SI LO HACEN. –se acercó a ella- Tu ya no quieres juntarte más conmigo, Naruto siempre anda detrás de ti. Y yo me quedo solo.

Sasuke lucia aterrador gritando, pero ella sabía que tenía miedo de quedarse solo y ser rechazado por ellos también. Ella se puso triste, no se había dado cuenta que por sus sentimientos hacia él se había apartado lentamente.

-Lo siento.

Pero fue él quien se disculpó.

-¡Lamento no poder ser tan expresivo como Naruto, no decir siempre lo que pienso o abrazarte siempre! –siguió diciendo- ¡Lamento ser como soy, pero-

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Él se paralizó.

-Nunca pidas perdón por ser como eras, Sasuke-kun. Nunca. –le susurró.

Se quedaron así un momento...

Ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta que era aceptado y apreciado, real y sinceramente, por ser como era. Que así lo querían sus amigos. Ya había dicho muchas estupideces, así que cayó.

Sakura se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Sasuke, no quería separarse. Pero sabía que el Uchiha pronto se incomodaría, así que lo soltó lentamente.

Y el bobo (mentira, yo lo amo) hiso otro acto de locura, primero la detuvo, segundo la miró fijamente, tercero la besó (oh si, el primer beso) y luego le pidió:

-Ven al baile conmigo.

Y ósea, yo dije bobo porque el bobo lo hiso sin pensar.

Ella quedó toda así como "oh Kami... estoy soñando" y "¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?". Porque estaba el rubio, su buen amigo rubio. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, su, oh, amor de secundaria.

Y ella pidió, oh Dios, pidió perdón. Le dijo que no, que Naruto esto y lo otro, que fueran juntos, pero el soltó el "Hn" y se fue, no enojado, pero se fue.

Y ella quedó: "Oh, ¿qué hice?"

Fue al baile con Naruto y, oh si, oh otra vez, sucedió la otra cosa impresionante de ese año: _El baile lento, las manos en su cintura, cuando le acarició las mejillas y dijo que sus ojos eran geniales. Tuvo que besarla para que se diera cuenta._

Oh si, era un TRIángulo amoroso, oh si otra vez.

Entonces... no sabían que hacer. Entonces hicieron a "lo pavote", ignoraron lo incomodo del asunto y siguieron, no tan, tranquilos con el asunto. Si... eso fue incomodo.

**... ... ... ...**

Oh Dios, si. Yo y mi manera de narrar, esperemos deje de ser tan pelotuda XD

JaJeJiJOJu

Este fue como un especial, una tiernesillo. Aclaré algunas de las cosas que había mencionado en uno de los flash back de Saku, y agregué como comenzó esta bela-bella amistad.

Espero les guste, tengo el cap que sigue de la historia, el Sábado lo subo!

No es por presumir pero, oh si, el jueves es mi cumple así que el Sábado será el primer cap que suba con 17 otoños~

Ahora si, solo queria presumir mi cumpleaños, adios.

Los quiere, Ailu c:


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-Entonces... –comenzó él- la volviste a cagar.

-¡Noo! Digo, ¡si! –golpeó la almohada con fuerza- Tenía que sacar a Naruto de la foto, Shika.

-Por eso digo, la cagaste. –bostezó.

Sakura se había escapado del rubio luego del partido, Tenten la aventó hasta la casa del genio Nara. Necesitaba el consejo del estratega.

-No te estas mentalizando, Sakura. Hazlo. –ordenó.

-Me estoy yendo al diablo. –grito contra la almohada- Caigo hoondoo.

-Era: "yo voy a poder" –corrigió, con mucha pereza cabe recalcar- Hazle caso a las indicaciones de la psicóloga.

-Necesito... necesito tabaco. –lloriqueó- Ya, ahora mismo. _Now_.

Una almohada voladora se estampó contra la frentota de la pelirrosada.

-Metalízate. –ordenó con firmeza- Sabes que te estas limpiando, de todo.

-...eres un buen amigo, Shika. –volvió a lloriquear.

El prelimaron cayó con la silla hacia atrás cuando la Haruno se le lanzó con sus "lágrimas" encima. Allí se perdió lo de la seriedad y la autoridad, aunque la verdad nunca existió.

-¡Buen amigo~!

...

-¿Observaste mis súper gafas nuevas? –preguntó, emocionada- Parezco modelo.

-Pareces tú, queriendo ser Ino. –respondió con acides.

-Sabes como mandarme al diablo, Haruno.

A Tenten se le bajó el ánimo de su nuevo accesorio con ese comentario, las gafas pararon por algún lugar sobre los asientos traseros.

-Vas a comprarme un helado, con chispas y baño de chocolate. Tan enorme como la Torre de Tokyo. Y repetiré, y repetiré cuanto quiera yo.

-Aja, si. –comentó sin ganas- Te compraré cinco.

La de chonguitos había pasado por la pelirrosada para llevarla a la escuela ese día, con toda su "buena voluntad", "buena vibra", con esa chispa tan única de la China; el problema era la Haruno, tenía un día de perros horrible. Tenía unas ojeras, ni siquiera los ánimos de maquillárselas. Los labios agrietados, de tanto morderlos y salivarlos. Para finalizar, un tic con las uñas muy leve.

-Ni que te hubieras hecho adicta a la coca, _please_, Saku. –comentó preocupada- ¿Qué te tiene así de... de _**así**_? ¡Por Kami!

-No, no es por la recuperación, tonta. –cambió su mirada del frente hacia la ventana, sola faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la Hoja- De la marihuana no se hace adicta, tampoco abusé del éxtasis.

-¡Es la puta nicotina, se de lo que hablas! –la interrumpió- Pff, mi padre parecía un maldito ferrocarril. Noche y día, esa es la perdición. –hablaba muy rápido- Nena, deja eso. Es mal camino.

-Diablos, no. –se quejó- No es eso.

-¡Ya sé! –brincó un poco del asiento, por la euforia del grito- ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Te falta sexo! ¡S-E-X-O! –y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Nada que ver! –soltó media enfada, media riendo- ¡Es el puto de Sasuke y sus miradas profundas! ¿Quién diablos puede de ver así de profundo? ¡Juro que le vi hasta la luz de la salida de su an-

-Wouw, oye. –la frenó- No quiero hablar del orificio de salida del Uchiha menor, Kami-sama.

-¡Naruto quiere "reconciliarnos"! ¡Tuve que alejarlo a él también! –soltó un gritillo- ¡Pensar que casi nos acostamos!

El auto frenó de golpe, todas las miradas pararon al auto de la china. El cinturón salva vidas, no lo olviden. Sakura casi no la cuenta.

-LOCA.

-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ CON QUIÉN?

...

Sakura y Hinata estaban en los pasillos, iban a cambiar los libros para la siguiente clase. Ino estaba con Gaara en la biblioteca, tenían una tarea para el fin de semana juntos y estaban buscando el material para poder trabajar luego. Tenten estaba perdida por algún lugar desolado con su novio.

-¿Segura?

-Oh, amor, si de algo estoy segura, es de esto. –dijo con cariño, el modo maternidad estaba _on_ siempre con Hinata- Tú tienes que invitarlo, Naruto es muy idiota.

-¿Y q-ué haremos?

-Cocínale Ramen, casero. –le sonrió- Si no te ama con eso, ahí llamamos a la mafia. –le guiñó un ojo, la de ojos perlas sonrió con esperanzas.

La de cabellos rosados sintió algo rozarle las piernas, un sobre había caído de su casillero. Era color hueso y tenía el dibujo de una nota musical en la parte derecha inferior.

-Sasori... –se le escapó en un susurro.

Se apresuró a ver el contenido del mismo: Catarsis, entrada VIP.

_**Oh... Dios... Catarsis, con eso si caerás, Pinki,**_

-¿Saku...?

Pero ella se encontraba ya muy lejos de Hinata, ella estaba en sus recuerdos, con Catarsis y Sasori... y un escalofrío la invadió.

...

_Catarsis era _El_ club. Era de lo más exclusivo y fascinante. Quedaba en el centro de Konoha, allí corría de todo: Cocaína, alcohol, marihuana, sexo y los mejores rincones oscuros que Sakura halla probado. Mucho más, pero eso era la parte que ella disfrutaba._

_Allí fueron de las mejores noches con el pelirrojo._

_Él siempre la acompañaba a la pista del baile, sus manos nunca dejaban su cuerpo y eso besos. ¡Oh, Kami, que besos! _

_Sasori no era un chico que manejase tantas cifras con ceros, solo conocía gente interesante a la que le gustaba beber y fumar. El pelirrojo tenía esa chispa, ese modo de saber hablar con ese tipo de gente. Sasori no era ningún idiota, podía manejar bien a la gente._

_Allí ella le había dicho _te amo_._

_Él le había confesado, allí, que nadie nunca como ella había entrado en él._

_También, luego de esa noche, en ese lugar, el la había convertido en mujer._

_-Este será nuestro lugar especial... –le había prometido- Te amo, Sakura Haruno..._

...

-Te equivocas, Gaara... Sasori sigue siendo mío y yo suya. –pensó, con esperanzas renovadas.

La peli azul sintió que algo, algo muy seguramente malo, iba a suceder. ¡Y no es que ella no quisiera la felicidad de la Haruno! Pero su pobre destino últimamente era una montaña rusa, lleno de sorpresas.

...

-Recuerden que el martes es el último día para entregar las autorizaciones para la salida del jueves... –mencionó Kakashi, mientras escribía unas actividades en el pizarrón- El que no vaya, deberá hacer un informe de setenta y nueve hojas.

-¡Buu! –se escucharon quejas.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu de la aventura? –preguntó, sin ningún interés- ¡Las acampadas son lo máximo!

-... ya nadie dice "_**lo máximo**_". –ese fue Kiba.

-¿Dos días y tres noches, al aire libre, con Ibiki, Kakashi y Gai? ¡Por favor, córtenme las extremidades! –esa era Ino, totalmente aterrada.

-Entonces, Yamanaka, espero tu informe... mañana. –dictaminó Kakashi.

-¡¿_**QUÉ**_?!

Todo el curso comenzó a elevar sus quejas, sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Imposible!

-Está loco, Kakashi-sensei.

-Eso es injusto, sensei.

-Chicos, chicos... será _**lo máximo**_. –volvió a repetir- Ibiki planeó unos juegos _fantásticos_, Gai se esforzó mucho con las _salidas_ y yo adoro tener _esclavos_. –eso último no pareció un broma, hablaba en serio.

_**Wii... lo máximo, Pinki**_.

Sakura no quiso levantar la vista, sabía que Naruto no le quitaba sus azules ojos y no quería arriesgarse a cruzar los oscuros y profundos ónices de Sasuke.

...

_**Te lo digo: esto está mal.**_

-No. He estado tratando, tratando duro, de olvidarlo... ambas sabemos que es imposible.

_**¡¿Y que pasó con lo de Shika?! ¡El plan era no embarrarla más, no esto!**_

-Shika no lo sabrá, esto no estaba en el plan.

Porque si Sasori tenía algo bueno, algo grande, para explicarse, ella no seria quien lo detuviera.

-Porque lo toxico lo tengo hasta la medula... en el color de mi sangre. –murmuró al espejo.

Sakura pensaba que esto era para lo que estaba aquí: tener a Sasori, estar con él. Pero la vida no es solo Sasori, ella estaba errando, ignorando todo lo demás. Tenía mas cosas, muchas. Tenía amigos, tenía a Kurenai, tenía unos entupidos padres, tenia unos hermanos de corazón (a los que había mandado al diablo) Tenía mas futuro, ella estudiaría medicina ¡por amor a Kami!

_**Pero ahora no quieres nada, nada si no es él. Pinki, tonta.**_

...

Por otros Lares, ese viernes por la noche, un chico, todo un rompecorazones, estaba en su cuarto haciendo revotar una pelota de tenis, una y otra vez, contra la pared hacia su mano.

-Malditos molestos...

Y es que sí, era Uchiha Sasuke, que no paraba de darle vueltas al cambio brusco que había presentado su amistad con un rubio escandaloso y una pelirrosada con inestables cambios de humor.

Sakura lo había superado, total e increíblemente, con su situación respecto a las drogas. No pudo manejarlo como hubiera querido. Su amiga lo tenía con los nervios de punta y la preocupación rozando límites extraordinarios: no pudo soportar ver como se venía abajo. Su papel como amigo, mejor amigo, lo tenía fielmente apoyándola... ¡Pero tampoco la estupidez! La ojiesmeralda era recia, no los escuchaba, no les hablaba. Y con poco tacto: la mando... bueno, en palabras leves: a chupar limones.

Y con el dobe de Naruto la cosa se cruzaba con la otra cosa. ¿Se entiende? ¿No? Bueno, es que no podía hablar de su pelea con Naruto sin meter su pelea con Sakura. Es que el rubio amaba a la de cabellos rosas, incondicionalmente. Rayaba la estupidez.

Naruto siempre estaría con ella, apoyándola. Tratando de sacarla adelante, pero ella hacia oídos sordos, y el rubio aun seguía haciéndose mala sangre con lo que ella hacia. ¡KAMI! ¿Es qué no veía que ella lo iba a arrastrar con ella?

¿Ven que si raya la estupidez?

Y ahí iba él, Uchiha, mandándola a chupar limones a ella, y el Uzumaki iba y se enojaba con él. Como si a él también lo mandaba a esa tarea.

-Siempre debajo de sus faldas...

Se aburrió, dejó la pelota en su cajón. Decidió salir a respirar aire fresco. Fue hacia el patio delantero, era amplio y por las rejas podía ver los pocos transeúntes a esas horas y las luces encendidas que iluminaban la calle.

Él quería, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estar también debajo de esa falda. Pero, para Sakura, siempre sería Naruto.

-Naruto en el baile, Naruto entre sus brazos cuando lloraba, Naruto esto y también lo otro... –arrojó una piedra con un árbol- Usuratonkachi...

Sasuke reprimía muchas cosas, sentimientos y palabras, pero no era porque él así lo quisiera. Era que él no podía. Si mostraba, aunque sea un mínimo, un rastro de debilidad, no podría cumplir su objetivo de ser mejor que Itachi, y así obtener el respeto y admiración del bastardo de su padre.

-¡No es mi culpa! –fue su puño el que chocó contra el árbol.

Naruto era lo opuesto a él, todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para salir a flote...

-Así será siempre... ¿verdad? –rió sin gracia alguna, como ríen los caídos, los que se rinden porque saben que nada mas podrán hacer- Soy hierva mala para tu jardín.

...

Son las, no... Ni siquiera sabes que hora es. Pero es de madrugada, y el sol no saldrá pronto. Y no sabes si reír o llorar, por eso haces ambas.

Tienes una cerveza en la mano, se la robaste a un tipo mientras te marchabas del lugar. Y los tacones en la otra. Y vas cantando por las desoladas calles, con la voz tomada por el llanto.

\- _La felicidad la golpeó como un tren en un vía. Viniendo hacia ella atascada aun sin vuelta atrás_...

El suelo lastimaba sus pies, el frío su cara y la vida toda ella.

-..._se escondió detrás de las esquinas y se escondió debajo de las camas. Lo mató con besos y huyó de ello_...

Aquella vocecita no la había molestado más luego de aquella charla consigo misma.

-... _con cada burbuja se hundió en su bebida y lo tiró todo por el fregadero de la cocina_...

La cerveza se terminó, la arrojó contra un poste de luz. Los pedazos brillaron en el aire.

-..._los días de perros se han acabado, han terminado... Los caballos vienen, así que será mejor que corras_...

Pisó una roca que no había visto, calló contra el duro asfalto. No tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

-..._Corre rápido por tu madre, por tu padre... por tus hijos, por tus hermanas y hermanos_... –las lágrimas caían mas aprisa- _Deja todo tu amor, todo tu amor atrás. No puedes llevarlo si quieres sobrevivir._

Arrastró sus rodillas hacia arriba, el sereno seguía cayendo y ella no tenía abrigo alguno. Miró el cielo, había decenas de estrellas, brillando con intensidad. Esperaba que alguna le indicara el camino a seguir. Había perdido la fe en sí misma.

-_No quise nada... excepto todo lo que tenías_.

...

Era domingo y la vida le valía verga a Sakura, pero Ino había arrastrado su trasero hacia la avenida comercial, que este día siempre estaba llena por la mañana y parte del mediodía.

-Eres un maldito grano en el trasero. –dijo la pelirrosada- ¿Qué parte de "me siento miserable" no entendiste? ¿La parte de sentir, o la de miserable?

-Eres una frentona amargada. – se quejó la rubia –Vamos a ir a la peluquería, necesito un retoque. – comentó ignorándola totalmente –Te vendría bien uno.

-Tal vez me tiña todo el cabello... haber si puedo cambiar así la mala racha que tengo. – susurró.

Ino tironeó más fuerte y entraron al local, había justo dos cupos vacíos. Estaban de "suerte".

-Quisiera cortarme las puntas, ah y también el flequillo está algo largo. –pidió Yamanaka. El estilista comenzó a trabajar rápido, Ino ni siquiera notó a Sakura, había encontrado una revista de chismes actual.

-¿Qué hago por ti, amor? –preguntó la estilista a la pelirrosada.

-¿Puedes quitar el dolor? –preguntó sin ganas.

-No... pero puedo dejarte como nueva. –ofreció.

-Déjame como otra y cerramos trato. –dijo agarrando la primera revista que tenía a mano- Si me tocas todo el largo, olvídate de tu empleo, de por vida. –advirtió.

La pobre chica empezó sonreír, lamentaba aquella pobre alma desdichada. Pensó que podría hacer para sacarle aquella cara amargada, pensó mucho... Hasta que decidió que hacer con el cabello de ella.

Primero lo mimó. Lo cepillo lenta y delicadamente. Luego lo corto a lo largo en tres capas. Fue a buscar un tinte en especial y lo aplicó en la parte deseada. Luego lavó y masajeó el cuero cabelludo. Cuando terminó, le avisó a la chica. Ella levantó la vista hacia el espejo, se observó con cuidado y luego se levantó del asiento.

...

Llegó el lunes y Sakura hiso algo que hace tiempo no hacia: fue hacia la cochera de su casa. Allí estaba su hermoso Peugeot 206 de dos puertas color blanco, protegido con una lona especial.

Sin poder evitarlo, vinieron a su mente unos flashes de memoria.

_-¡Sakura!... ¿SAKURA?_

_-¡Necesito una ambulancia, mi amiga a inhalado mucho humo!_

_-¿QUÉ INTENTABAS?_

Su hermoso auto... lo había tenido algo descuidado. Pero aun funcionaba. Acarició el asiento del piloto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_-¿Acaso no es obvio?... estoy harta de esta vida... Sasuke-kun._

_-¡Sakura-chan, no nos dejes!_

Se lo habían regalado a los quince, para que aprendiera a conducirlo. Pero recién a los dieciséis había obtenido su licencia, hace un año. No lo usaba hace casi un año, desde aquel incidente los chicos le habían prohibido usarlo.

Fue la que capto todas las miradas en el estacionamiento, en la Hoja todos saben todo. Ella no era excepción de los chismes. Cuando bajó del vehiculo, los susurros aumentaron.

-¡Hey!

Tenten vino corriendo a su encuentro

-¡Me encanta tu cabello, chica!

Tenía finas mechas fucsias, no demasiadas. Eran dos o tres tonos más oscuras que su rosa natural. También las capas.

-Admíralo mientras caminamos, tengo un par de cosas que hacer el día de hoy. –dijo con toda seriedad- Es hora de que me mueva.

Tenten sonrió, a modo de apoyo, y la siguió dentro del edificio. Se movieron por los pasillos sin detenerse, Sakura estaba buscando un casillero, en realidad al dueño de ese casillero.

-¡Hey! –llamó ella- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

El aludido se extrañó, al igual que Tenten.

¿Qué era lo que la pelirrosada quería de aquel chico?

**...**

Holi :3

I´m back ;D

¿Les gustó el especial? A mi me encantó! Tengo que terminar la segunda parte y el cap 7, tal vez tarde semana y media, estoy en exámenes y en un proyecto muy importante (que es una meta personal haber logrado entrar en el). Este mes será muuuuuy agitado. Nacerá mi hermanito el mes que viene

**Agradecimientos: **

Karina Bancroft, cacaucah, fuckthepeoples. Gracias por los Follow y Favorite :3

¿Review?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Dog Douglas era un estadounidense que se había mudado a Japón hace cinco años con su familia por asuntos del trabajo de su padre. Tenía el pelo castaño, al ras, y ojos oliva. Siempre había sido algo reservado, por no decir brusco. Pero Dog estaba "obligado" a ser social por su "trabajo"... Dog vendía, de la buena.

-Haruno. –saludó sin ganas- ¿Qué quieres?

Era el rumor de que Douglas, apodado _Drogas_, era... ya saben: vendedor. Haruno había sido una de sus clientes, aunque no la más regular. Ella le compraba, en aquellos días con Sasori, las pastillas de éxtasis.

-No, no es _eso_. –aclaró- Tengo unas preguntas.

-No me hagas reír, Haruno. –dijo rápidamente- O la quieres o no, no hay nada más aquí. –fue brusco- No soy tu maldito sabedor de chismes.

-Oh, créeme, tendrás lo tuyo. –mostró disimuladamente un pequeño fajo de billetes- Tampoco es un chisme barato lo que quiero... quiero información.

Tenten estaba raramente al margen, estuvo apunto de un colapso mental cuando creyó que Sakura iba por drogas pero se tranquilizó cuando pidió información. Este era el terreno de Sakura, ella no podía meterse.

Douglas se acercó al oído de la pelirrosada y le susurró el lugar del encuentro y la hora, ella asintió y se marchó con la de chongitos.

-Al menos treinta estudiantes te vieron hablando con Drogas, Sakura, ¿por qué el afán de que supieran que le hablaste? –preguntó en voz baja- Cuéntame el malvado plan.

-Necesito que se esparza como pólvora que volví a consumir. –le contó- Nadie se tragará eso de que solo quería información, Drogas es mi medio.

-¿Y cuál es el fin?

-...Sas-

-¡SAKURA! –Ino aplastó a la Haruno en un abrazo de oso, Tenten se mordió la lengua, solo unos segundos más y hubiera tenido el nombre.

...

Había práctica y la pelirrosada estaba con las novatas. Karin la observaba sin disimulo alguno, eso estaba hartando a la Haruno. ¿Qué querría? ¿Había hecho algo que involucraba a la pelirroja y ella no se habría dado cuenta?

-Algunos siguen pensando que el amor se hace con el cuerpo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, eso.

Una de las novatas, de las que pasa desapercibida, estaba viendo junto a ella, hacia la Uzumaki.

Era Lara, o al menos así le decían todos, era veinte centímetros mas baja que ella, aunque tenían el mismo tono lechosos en la piel. Tenía un color como ceniza en el cabello, aunque quien era ella para juzgar los colores de cabello de otras personas, unos ojos mieles increíbles. Era de esas chicas que no tenían varias curvas y eran delgadas y pequeñas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella se dio cuenta que Uchiha-senpai nunca la va a amar, ni siquiera a su cuerpo. –dijo mecánicamente- Sabe que eres un impedimento en su jugada. Te odia.

-¿A, si? Pues... ¡QUE TE JODAN, KARIN! –lo último se lo gritó a la pelirroja. Ella no le tenía miedo y tampoco iba a intimidarse, "si me gustas, te miro y si te odio, te lo gritó".

Lara reprimió la risa que le generó la personalidad de la pelirrosada.

-¿Has escuchado algo respecto a ella y Sasuke? –curioseo- Que Karin y yo nos odiamos es de conocimiento público, pero, ¿qué ella se enfade de mi "relación" con Sasuke? –frunció el seño- Él y yo ya ni siquiera nos hablamos, ella lo sabe.

-Ella y Uchiha-senpai estaban gritándose cerca de las piscinas, yo estaba en los cambiadores. –movió los hombros- Ella dijo tu nombre, él la mandó a la mier-

-Okey. –la interrumpió- Gracias, Lara. –le guiño un ojo- Ya tomaré represalias contra Karin.

-De nada. –Lara dio media vuelta y se fue con las demás novatas.

**...**

Sakura entró rápidamente, llegaba diez minutos tarde ya que se había duchado luego de las prácticas, la Doctora Chesa la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Lo sieeento. –se disculpó- No quería venir toda sudada.

-Tranquila, toma asiento. –ella hiso caso deprisa- Comencemos.

\- No sé, es raro, como si últimamente tuviera la necesidad de destruirme, de arruinarlo todo y reírme luego...

-¿Y eso es malo o bueno?

-Depende... depende del camino que yo quiero, perdón: depende de la parada a la que yo quiero llegar... Si quiero mierda en la vida, o si pienso que merezco algo mejor.

La doctora tomaba apuntes.

Sakura siguió platicando con la psicologa los restantes cuarenta y cinco minutos, luego de allí condujo rápidamente por las calles, debía encontrarse con Dog Douglas todavía.

¿Acaso era verdad o una ilusión? ¿Era Cho o era Sasori? ¿Quién había comprado esas drogas la madrugada del sábado? ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ESA NOCHE!?

Douglas tenía que saberlo, y no es porque fuera el único distribuidor en Konoha. Era porque Douglas era uno de los tantos/tantas personas de confianza y con influencia con las que se regodeaba el pelirrojo Akasuna.

Y Dog no era pobre... Dog no era de confianza, no lo haría solo por el dinero (los quinientos dolares del fajo que ella tenía) él lo haría porque era simplemente un rata de dos caras. Había engañado muy listamente a Sasori, pero Sakura era una observadora nata. Dog siempre la miró con labia en los ojos, le daba de la buena y luego volvía cuando los efectos estaban presentes, pero Sakura no volaba muy alto y siempre se quedaba al lado de Sasori. Todo esto sumado le daba a Sakura una oportunidad, obtendría la información que necesitaba.

Sakura estacionó en el estacionamiento del banco, a esta hora estaba cerrado y nadie estaba en los cajeros automáticos. Bajó del auto y se sentó en el capó, Dog venía en su motocicleta gris plomo a dos calles. Él se sacó el casco y lo dejó en el asiento, caminó hasta ella y se quedo a una distancia reducida.

Ella sacó el fajo de dinero de su escote y se le tendió con una sonrisa pícara, la situación le divertía muchísimo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –tomó el fajo, su mirada vagando por el escote- Habla.

-El viernes te compraron Snoop. –dijo en voz baja, no hacia falta hablar muy alto- Necesito los nombres.

-Droga del violador, entonces... –la miró a los ojos- ¿Fuiste la pobre victima?

-Los nombres, Dog. –se acercó a su rostro, no estaba allí para jugar- Ahora.

-No puedo recordar todos mis clientes, encima un viernes. –dijo serio- Redúcela.

-Cho, Sasori, alguien de ese circulo. –dijo rápidamente- ¿Ahora recuerdas?

Dog soltó una risilla, como si le hubieran soltado una estupidez graciosa- Sasori no necesita Snoop, lo sabes.

-¿Y Cho? ¿Alguna de sus amiguillas? –preguntó,ansiosa.

-Escucha, esto es lo que sé. –dijo con una sonrisa- Sasori apenas y compró algo de éxtasis ese día, Nika Cho ni siquiera estaba con él cuando vino.

No podía ser, ella no podía haberlo alucinado. O podría ser... Sasori era muy listo y había comprado con otro, o tal vez Nika lo hiso. O tal vez fue algún conocido de alguno, para que ella no lo averiguase.

-Mis respuestas no te dejaron contenta. –dijo Dog, en tono burlón. Ella frunció el seño.

-Adivinaste. –dijo de mala gana.

Pasó de él, dispuesta a marcharse a investigar en otra dirección. Dog fue más rápido que ella y le estampó los labios luego de voltearla hacia él. Ella le mordió el labio, primero incitándolo y luego con fuerza. Él la apartó, con los ojos furiosos y una sonrisa en los labios manchada con leve carmesí.

-Siempre es un gusto hacer negocios contigo. –dijo poniendo en marcha su auto.

**...**

El rubio hiperactivo estaba en las duchas, era el último que quedaba allí. Estaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. En Sakura, en Sasuke... en su ya no existente amistad.

-Tengo que hacer algo... Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan...

Recordó el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, de cuando supo que había encontrado a un hermano en el Uchiha, en cuan solo había estado antes de ellos. Recordó las palabras de Kushina.

"...Se complementan tan bien. Como si estuvieran sus hilos destinados a enredarse y crear todo este embrollo." Ella luego se rió, compadeciéndolo ante tal situación.

-Un desastre. –se rió el también- Un desastre destinado desde su comienzo.

El gen antipático Uchiha, la hiperactividad Uzumaki y el resplandor ambiguo Haruno, un gran desastre, ¿no creen?

Sakura pensaba que no le tenían fé, pero ni ella misma se la tenía. Naruto trataba de llevarla por las buenas, pero Sasuke no era tan paciente y la llevaba por las malas. Sakura estallaba en furias y decidía alejarse, era un ciclo que se repetía. ¿La solución? Sakura en soledad pensaba más frío.

Pero en soledad era débil, y ahora sin Sasori era peor. Ahora sus heridas las tendría que curar ella, sus batallas las peleaba sola. ¿Por las noches con el calor de qué amor descansaría? Shikamaru le había comentado que ella estaba recibiendo ayuda, Gaara le comentó que estaba yendo al psicólogo. Al menos allí la ayudarían.

¿Pero y Sasuke? ¿Cómo estaría él? Porque cuando Sakura se distanciaba de ellos, ellos no se distanciaban, él y Sasuke, ahora era distinto. ¿Y cómo lo estaría llevando en casa? ¿Con su padre? ¿Con la sombra de Itachi? ¿Mikoto sufriría al ver la soledad en la que se encontraba? Porque Sasuke ya no se hablaba con nadie del grup, solo con Suiguetsu y Juugo.

Y no se olvidaba de la última charla que había tenido con él, en el partido.

_-No finjamos que no estas más felíz que nunca en la vida, sin Sasori con ella y sin mi para acaparar la atención. –había dicho el moreno- Que puedes dormir mejor por las noches, sabiendo que ella está sola, que tu no la dejaras. –rió con crueldad- Tu final feliz, Naruto._

_El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-Mi final feliz no es con una Sakura triste, y lo sabes._

_-¿Qué mas te da? El resultado sigue siendo el mismo: solamente tú en su vida. –él no pudo mas que callar ante eso- Mis aplausos, para ti. –dio dos palmadas, lentas, irónicas._

_Y Naruto saltó hacia su rostro, hecho furia._

_¡Pow!_

_-¡Deja de ser tan idiota, teme!_

_¡PLUM!_

_-¡Y tú deja de vivir tras su falda, dobe!_

Luego no volvió a cruzar mas su camino, Sasuke solo era una sombra en el salón y por los pasillos ni se notaba. Estaban próximos de la fecha de su alta medico, así que de seguro se encontraba en la piscina, a la espera.

-Es ahora o nunca. –dijo decidido.

...

-¡Formen tres filas! –gritaba Iruka- Los buses ya están cargados, suba cada uno a su correspondiente. –ordenó el sensei.

Era jueves, día 01 de acampada. Era temprano, mas de lo usual, Gai quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estarían allí. Sakura tenía unos lentes de sol, pronto saldría el sol y ella no había dormido nada la otra noche, tenía unas ojeras horribles y no había tenido ganas de maquillárselas. Ino estaba igual que ella, en modo zombie; Tenten no paraba de hablarle a una Hinata de ojos cansados, la china tenía mucha emoción para esa acampada, los demás, estaban muertos del sueño.

-¿Por qué diablos tenemos que partir a las cinco de la mañana? –cuestionó Ino- ¡Ni siquiera el sol, salió!

-Cerda... cállate y duerme. –intervino la pelirrosada- Por amor a todo lo devoto, cállate y duerme.

-Tu también, deberías apoyarme, Naruto.- pidió ayuda la Yamanaka.

-Ino... deja dormir, de veras. –decía con voz pastosa.

Sakura vio con disimulo, con ayuda de sus lentes, que Naruto ya estaba formado. Al parecer irían en el mismo bus. Estaba con Kiba y Sai, el primero igual de zombie que el rubio, el segundo bien despierto, pero calmado.

-Dejen de hacer ruido, rubios chillones. –gritó Suigetsu.

El ojilila estaba también allí, en la fila del bus numero dos, junto con Sasuke, un muy malhumorado Sasuke. Escuchaba las quejas de Karin, en el bus último, y a un Juugo apaciguándola.

-Todo el mundo está alterado esta mañana.-comentó alguien a su espalda. Ino rápidamente se despabiló, por lo que dedujo era Gaara. El pelirrojo recibió varios gruñidos como respuesta. Saludó a la rubia, luego a Hina y Tenten, luego vino ella.

Gaara le dio un abrazo, breve, pero abrazo al fin y al cabo. –Cho está en el uno, Sasori en el último.- fue lo que le susurró rápidamente.

Se sacó los lentes y lo miró largamente a los ojos, él sonreía levemente, luego se fue al final de la fila, pues pronto abordarían todos. Ella lo siguió, cruzando en el camino una rápida mirada con sus ex´s hermanos del corazón, todavía no decidía que hacer con él.

-¡Ya estamos, suban todos! –ordenó Iruka.

-Será un largo viaje... –se volvió a colocar las gafas de sol.

...

Durmieron todo el viaje, Ino le había hecho tragar a fuerza unas pastillas a Tenten, para que dejara de parlotear el viaje, eran cuatro horas, que se quedara callada. Unos veinte minutos antes de que llegaran, había vibrado el celular de la pelirrosa, un mensaje de sus padres. No logró volverse a dormir, echó un vistazo al resto del autobús, lo único que llamó su atención fueron las miradas entre Sai y Gaara. Sai le susurró unas palabras, calmo; Gaara le respondió, relajado y sin preocupación; Sai quedó tenso con esa respuesta, y desplazó su mirada hacia ella, no entendió el mensaje. Se recordó que luego le preguntaría, ahora Ino se estaba levantando y requería su entera atención.

-Estaba pensando en las rutinas.-le comentó- Quiero elevar el nivel, pero no estoy segura con las novatas.

-Aprenden rápido, estarán al nivel que tú quieras para la escuadra. Tú dime, yo les indicaré lo que quieres y corregiré cualquier falla que te disguste, _Capitana_. –hablaba muy profesional, era muy profesional cuando quería.

-Quiero máxima sincro, dos voladoras más y tal vez dos bastoneras, todavía estoy viendo detalles. –lucía cansada- Quiero la de oro este año, eso es lo que quiero. –se jaló los cabellos- O voy a enloquecer.

-Tranquila, cerda, Gai pondrá muchos partidos en el campamento, estoy segura que no le molestará que nosotras echemos porras, las novatas no están, pero podrás ver qué y cómo quieres las rutinas. Estamos doce, con nosotras dos, eso debería bastarte. – la tranquilizó.

Llegaron, ellas, como estaban despiertas y listas, bajaron primeras y corrieron a escoger la mejor zona para montar la carpa. Con vista al lago y lo suficientemente cerca de una sombra digna, lo mejor que conseguirían.

...

El silbato que tenía Kakashi era atronador, retumbaba en los tímpanos generando una molestia de los mil demonios. Estaban reunidos en torno a él, el "coordinador máximo", palabras de él. Ibiki tenía un megáfono y Gai una lista.

-¡En filas, por buses! –ordenó. Todos se apresuraron a formarse.- Es hora de la diversión, gusanos. –dijo tenebroso. Le pasó el megáfono a Gai

-Este campamento es para reforzar la llama de su Juventud. –se oyó la porra de Lee- Reforzar los lazos de compañerismo, de confianza, la unión hace la fuerza, pequeñas Llamas. –el megáfono pasó a Kakashi.

-Y recuerden, chicos: Aquellos que lastiman, son escoria; pero aquel ser querido que te lastima es peor que escoria.-hubo un tenso silencio, las miradas se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, Kakashi sabía muchas cosas.

-¡Diviértanse, chicos! –intervino Iruka, arrebatándole el megáfono al peligris, no queriendo que los chicos empiecen con auras depresivas.

Todos prorrumpieron en gritos y saltos de alegría.

...

Tenían esa tarde libre, estaban todos en el lago; zambulléndose en el agua, jugando en las orillas, rezagados que tomaban sol, otros sombra, excursionistas en el pequeño bosque.

-Tres, dos, uno, salto, de lado, ¡Más alto Sakura! –dirigía Ino.

-¡Okey! –respondió.

-¡Tenten, esos brazos, por Kami! –gritó.

-¡Hago lo que puedo!

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?! –le riñó. Todas pararon, ya sabían que pasaba con esas dos- ¡Lo que puedes no basta! ¡Mira a Hina, da el ciento veinte por ciento!

Todos los ojos pararon a ella, ella avanzó y le mostró con qué ahínco realizaba los pasos; moviendo brazos y piernas con sincro, las caderas marcadas, un salto de lado y luego volaba.

-¡Te quiero así! ¡DESDE ARRIBA! – le hiso una seña a Shika, que estaba tomando sombra allí, que también manejaba la grabadora.

Ino no había esperado más tiempo, las chicas ya esperaban esto, estaban ensayando la coreografía para el Campeonato de Escuadras. Hacia calor, así que las chicas habían aprovechado para mostrar piel, después de todo, no eran cohibidas las porristas.

Sakura sonreía, las prácticas siempre eran divertidas; vio por el rabillo del ojo como habían muchas miradas puestas en la práctica, era obvio, puesto que las porristas eran un cliché para los chicos: lindas, sexys, lo que querían todos.

La pelirrosada era una voladora, le encantaba. Ese era el único puesto de la escuadra que le había llamado la atención cuando Ino la inscribió. Tenía un gran manejo de su cuerpo, flexibilidad, elasticidad, resistencia, elegancia. Sus padres elitistas se habían encargado de ello, había hecho: balet, gimnasia, danza árabe, circo, clásico, cinta, de todo.

Ahora estaba sobre una pierna, la otra flexionada, brazos en posiciones, un salto y la sostendrían abajo, pero algo falló. Algo falló, porque no estaba atenta en la caída y no la pudieron sostener. Calló. La respiración se le fue, le dolía el trasero y el hombro.

-...diablos...

-¡SAKURA!

Las chicas no la tocaron, le dieron espacio para respirar. Ella revisó si sentía un hueso en posición inadecuada, dolor extremo en algún músculo. Nada, en el hombro era una piedra, sentía, que estaba en el suelo y ella calló sobre ella.

Se sentó, pero rápidamente la volvieron al suelo, con cuidado.

-Puedes tener algo dislocado, molestia. Ya viene el médico, quédate quieta.

-Uchiha...

-Hn.

Diablos, estaba siendo el centro de atención.

-Ino estoy bien, despeja esto. –pidió ayuda.

Las chicas comenzaron a espantar a todos los curiosos, pero nadie podría sacar a Sasuke de allí. Sasuke buscaba su mirada, pero ella lo esquivaba. Llegó Iruka, la reviso allí, no tenía nada pero le iban a dar hielo para que no le saliera un moretón en el hombro.

-Sasuke acompáñala, por favor.- pidió el sensei.

-Y puedo so-

-Hn. –Sasuke ya estaba tirando de ella hacia el salón comedor.

...

Se sentó sobre la mesa mientras Sasuke preparaba la bolsa con hielo, todo en un perfecto mutismo. Se observó el hombro, estaba colorado y con la marca de la piedra, todavía. Esperaba que no le doliera mucho.

-Está sucio. –observó él.

Era verdad, tenía tierra, polvo. Sasuke dejo el hielo en la mesa y fue por un paño para limpiar la herida. Ella amarró su cabello, para facilitar la tarea, porque sabía que él no la dejaría hacerlo ella sola.

Él regresó con el trapo, ella le dio la espalda, sintió el agua helada, las caricias del paño y luego calor. Calido. Ella quería apartarse, pero el la tenía acida de la cintura.

-...perdón.

Ella se congeló. ¿Uchiha pidiendo disculpas?

-No, Sasuke. No molestes, vete. –fue ácida.

-¡Sabes que no quise decírtelo, lo sabes, me conoces! –dijo, molesto.

-No te retractares, lo dijiste. Eso es lo que piensas de mí: una drogadicta descarriada. –estaba molesta- ¡Pero está bien! Porque lo que yo pienso de ti, Uchiha, es lo que piensan todos: una sombra, eso eres, una sombra que ni siquiera llega a los talones de Itachi. Caprichoso, odioso, indeciso. ¿Quieres que siga? –no esperó respuesta- Frío y altanero, eso eres, Sasuke. Todo eso.

-...¿eso es lo que en verdad piensas de mí? –preguntó, sin dolor alguno- Responde.

-¿Entonces estoy tan drogada que digo disparates, verdad? –fue mordaz.

-Yo no dije eso. –gruñó- Estas escapando, de nuevo.

-Yo no soy cobarde, Uchiha.

-Demuéstralo, Haruno. –la retó- Atrévete a decirme, entonces, que me perdonas.

Ella calló, por unos minutos.

-Siempre eres así, Sasuke... ¿Y a mí quien me perdona, eh? Porque siempre me tienes presente todos mis errores y fallas. –confesó, dolida- Me pides perdón, egoísta.

-¡Nunca te eché en cara nada! –protestó.

-Pero tus ojos, siempre que me miras, me miras con dolor. –su voz le falló- ¿Te piensas que no me doy cuenta?

El calló.

-Como si yo te doliera, con la presencia. ¿Qué es, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me miras así, justo como ahora?

¿Cómo ahora? ¿Así la miraba? Será que se dio cuenta de que Sakura sufría mucho, y que él no podía ayudarla. Que estaba lejos, a años luz.

-...yo no puedo ayudarte. –dijo con voz grave. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura entendió, entonces, que era una carga para él. Una carga que él no podía ni quería tener.

**Las personas somos como las conversaciones, no es lo que se dice sino lo que se entiende. Somos como nos toman**.

...


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¿¡Que demonios pasó allí afuera?! -explotó.

-No volverá a pasar. -respondió, cansada.

-¡Eres una voladora! ¡MI voladora, Sakura! -dijo Ino- ¡La cabeza no la puedes tener en las nubes, lo sabes!

Tenten observaba todo en silencio, no podía interferir. Ino estaba en papel de capitana, por la seguridad de una de sus porristas, por su gente. Nadie podría interferir en ese asunto. Hinata estaba aplicándole un ungüento en el hombro a la de ojos expresivos, para que no le quedara un horrible moretón.

-¡Fue estupido, lo sé! -replicó- ¡Prometo no volverá a pasar! No solo por mí -aclaró-. Si no por las demás.

-Eso espero. -Ino se marchó de la carpa, tensa.

-Sabes que está preocupada, ¿verdad? Solo es eso. -habló Hina.

Sakura suspiró.

-Lo se... Yo también estoy alterada, todo está bien. No te preocupes. -la tranquilizó.

-Bien. Voy con los chicos, las dejo. -con calma, se retiró al lago, aún quedaba tiempo libre.

Tenten se paró y fue hacía la pelirrosada, con determinación.

-¿Qué pasó por aquí, eh? -tocó con el índice la frente de su amiga.

-Fue un flash, y me desconcentré. -le restó importancia.

-Ya ves, pues, que a mí si me dices que viste, niña. -aclaró- Anda, con confianza.

-Pff... -desvió la mirada- Sasori y Cho, como ves, estaban allí.

-Uy... Que mal. -entendió- Sabes que no debería-

-Pero lo hace. -intervino - Todavía me afecta, Tenten.

Sakura había sido muy clara, entendió la china, Sasori aún estaba en su corazón y su mente. Y en el campamento, pensó. Sasori aun estaba presente para su amiga.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo... Porque aun nos quedan cuatro días, linda. -le palmeó la espalda, a son de ánimos. También se marchó a fuera.

...

-¿¡CÓMO QUE SAKURA-CHAN SE CALLÓ!? -estalló el rubio.

-Si, idiota. ¿No lo viste? -preguntó Kiba- ¿Dónde estabas, pues?

Dormido, por supuesto. Pero no iba a responder eso, obvio. Y es que Uzumaki tenía sueño pesado, y una cabeceada se convirtió en un casi coma.

-Esto...

-Deja. -lo cortó- Obvio estabas en una nube.

-PERO, ¿QUÉ PASÓ? -quiso saber.

-Estaba con las porristas, parece que no la atraparon y cayó al suelo. Nada grave, solo un raspón, dicen. -explicó Inuzuca, según vio desde lejos.

-¿¡CÓMO QUÉ DICEN, QUIÉN!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA? -insistió desesperado.

-¡Oye, tranquilo! -intentó calmarlo- El sensei la mandó con Sasuke, a la enfermería, creo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?!

-¡ME CANSÉ, VE A BUSCAR TÚ TU INFORMACIÓN! -le gritó- Me voy, torpe.

Naruto no le hiso caso, él también se marchó de allí, a por la fuente mas confiable. Obvio, esa era Ino. Encontró a la rubia con su escuadrón, finalizando la práctica, intentó hablarle pero lo mandó al caño.

Entonces fue por Hinata, ella le explicó lo sucedido, le indico que se fijara en la carpa. Fue volando hacia allí. No había nadie, entonces corrió hacia Tenten. La china le dio muchas vueltas, lo mareo por completo. Hasta que estalló en carcajadas y confesó no saber el paradero de su amiga.

-Pero, si fuera su hermano del alma -comenzó ella- sabría qué haría ella en un caso de estos.

-¿Qué caso? ¿Qué le sucede? -estaba tremendamente confundido.

-Ella está... Melancólica, algo sensible. -admitió- Ahora, corre.

Naruto supo a donde ir.

.

_Cuando Sakura tenía nueve, murió su abuela. Muy querida para ella. _

_Ella se encontraba con la mirada pérdida, desganada. Estaba recordando los momentos compartidos con su abuelita, con la que se había criado hasta la primaria._

_Naruto y Sasuke intentaron distraerla, para que olvide la pena, pero ella se rehusaba a todo. _

_Por las tardes ella se encerraba en el estudio de danza de la primaria de la Hoja, sus papás 'la comprendieron'. _

_Sakura recogía sus libros, iba al estudio, se colocaba sus zapatillas de puntas y hacía barra. Así es, practicaba ballet para...bueno, para lo que sea que estuviera haciendo._

_-¿Qué haces? -Sasuke había sido el primero en descubrirla, él estaba detrás del moreno._

_-Barra, punta, media punta... -sonaba tan lejana._

_-¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? -él no lograba comprenderla._

_-Tengo... Tengo que hacerlo perfecto._

_Ella solo respondía eso. Tenía que perfeccionar la técnica. Día tras día iba a hacer barra._

_Ellos no entendían._

_Fue una fase que duró unos cuatro meses. Cuatro meses de duelo._

_Cuando terminó de hacer barra el último día, ella se sentó y les platicó acerca de su abuelita, la bailarina clásica mas fantástica y perfecta. Ahí ellos comprendieron._

_Pero no del todo, no todo._

_La abuelita siempre había sido la calma para Sakura, lograba tranquilizar su alma. La estabilizaba._

_Actualmente, con los ataques, Sakura tenía que estar aún más tranquila. Por eso había hecho barra en varias ocasiones de estrés y desequilibrio._

_Ella encontraba calma en la perfección y el dolor de la barra._

_._

El campamento de quinto año también se hacia en primero, era para formar lazos, el primero, y para reforzarlos, el segundo. El único lugar para realizar algo parecido a barra era la cancha de cemento de básquet.

La cancha de cemento, que tenia una barra, pintada de bordo, en tres de las cuatro partes del rectángulo. El día estaba muy caluroso, por lo cual estaban todos en el lago o echándole una cabeceada bajo un árbol.

Sakura, terca como una mula, estaba bajo el rayo del sol, sobre el cemento caliente, haciendo barra descalza. Porque lógicamente uno no llevaba zapatillas de puntas para una acampada. Sakura hace tres años que no hacia barra. Ya sea por Sasori o porque Karin ya no jodia como antes.

Se quedó observándola, escondido detrás de un árbol. Apreciándola, como si fuera su diosa, hacer con esmero media punta.

.

Si tenía que mantenerse con la cabeza fría toda la acampada, no podía no hacer barra.

Había dejado esa maña, pero ya era hora de recuperarla. Porque como veía las cosas, no tendría otra opción.

Se estaba sudando toda, los pies le estaban ardiendo. No daba más. Solo tres cuartos de hora y estaba acabada. Era por el sol, se dijo.

Tenía los labios resecos, y recordó que no se había llevado botella alguna. Bufó.

-Tienes toda la espalda dañada por el sol... Sigues olvidadiza, Saku.

.

¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACIA SASORI ALLÍ!? Mirándola sin reparo alguno.

Le ofreció una botella de agua, ella se la arrebató de las manos con furia... Solo para arrojársela a la cara. Pero él fácilmente la bloqueó, después de todo, seguía siendo un gran deportista.

.

Tenía unas gafas negras, que recordaba habérselas regalado ella, su porte soberbio y un collar colgaba de su cuello: Un medio corazón.

-Ya te marcó, puedo apreciar. -comentó con gracia.

Ellos nunca utilizaron los típicos corazoncitos de collar, eso eran para parejas romanticonas y desconfiadas. Ella nunca lo ofreció, él nunca sacó el tema.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Sabes que soy muy cotizado. -dijo con burla- Es lógico que quiera que sepan que tengo dueña. -alzó los hombros, sin importancia.

-La lógica no aplica contigo, eres anti-natural. -soltó junto con una risa. Sasori no se regía así.

-Tal vez llegó el tiempo... ¿No crees? -aunque tenía una sonrisa puesta, no lo dijo con mofa.

-...¿Entonces qué haces aquí, eh?

Un silencio abrasador los envolvió. Sasori se quitó los lentes, los colgó en la cadena del collar, tapando el dije. Ella suspiró, tensa.

-...Todavía no perdemos la magia... -soltó él, lentamente.

Sakura sabía que así era, pues sentía aún esa picazón en las manos, la sequedad en la boca. La ansiedad por besarlo.

Sakura aun quería todo de él. No importaba que fuera un idiota, todos cometían errores. Un tropezón no es caída. Aún... Aún podía-

_**¡PINKI, MALA!**_

Pestañó, creyendo esa voz por perdida. Esa conciencia... Esa mini ella.

-Aún... Esta aquí...

Pero Sasori no había escuchado la voz, más bien, la voz no le había hablado a él.

Él unió rápidamente sus labios con lo de ella, un intento de beso apasionada. Funcionó treinta segundos, pero luego ella se separó y pasó de él. Recogió sus sandalias y marchó rumbo a los baños, lejos de allí.

Sasori no la siguió, la magia desapareció.

.

Ese... canalla. ¡La besó! El muy hijo de su madre había besado a Sakura, a quien le había partido el corazón en mil formas distintas.

Ah... Pero él no era idiota, no del todo. Rápido como un rayo había tomado una secuencia de fotos, donde claramente él la besaba a ella y ella se marchaba.

Lo tenía. Diablos que sí lo tenía esta vez.

.

El sol calló rápidamente, era hora de empezar a preparar la cena. Ese día le tocaba al grupo uno, en el que estaba Cho y Shikamaru. El grupo dos se encargaba de la fogata, el de ellas. Y el último se encargaba de la vajilla, acomodarla y lavarla luego.

Sakura se encargaba del orden de los troncos, gritaba a los haraganes y dialogaba con los trabajadores.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué ella solo grita y grita? -se quejó el ojilila.

-¡Cierra el pico! -lo calló Tenten.

-Kiba trae unos diarios, para poder prender todo esto. -pidió Sakura.

-Si, jefa. -se burló. Salió corriendo de allí hacia la cabaña que funcionaba como almacén.

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, había oído a Suigetsu, lo hubiera mandado a callar ella, pero tendría que decirle puras mentiras. Porque era muy vergonzoso admitir que se había lastimado los dedos del pie, le molestaba un poco caminar.

-¡Hace tres millones de años que no haces barra! ¿Qué esperabas? -la había regañado Ino hace rato.

Para mañana estaría como nueva, Hina le había prestado un ungüento.

Kiba volvió y Sasuke prendió la fogata. Los troncos y tablas que funcionaban como asientos ya estaban acomodados.

Lo cierto era que el campamento no era horrible en sí, eran sus sensei quienes le quitaban la diversión y los mangoneaban. Iruka se había logrado colar este año para ver que tan cierto era todo lo que decían sus estudiantes.

Cuando todos se acomodaron empezaron a pasarse los cuencos con la comida de esa noche, todo era muy lindo y con un ambiente ameno.

-Espero que todo siga así de lindo. -comentó Hinata.

Ella también lo esperaba.

.

Un silbato sonaba estridentemente por el campamento.

-¡Es el idiota de Gai! -se quejó Ino.

-Como los odio, Dios...

-DIEZ MINUTOS Y COMENZAMOS CON LA ACTIVIDADES. -dictaminó Ibiki por el megáfono.

-¿¡Y EL DESAYUNO!? -fue la clara y estridente queja de Naruto.

De respuesta fue otro silbatazo.

-Al diablo con esto, terminemos rápido. -Sakura se hiso una rápida trenza, agarró sus gafas y salió con su cepillo de dientes al baño. Tenten la siguió, adormilada.

Terminaron rápido y se reunieron en los restos de la fogata. Todos fueron llegando, lentos pero seguros.

-Son las seis pasadas... -se quejó Karin.

-¿Qué diantres haremos? -preguntó Neji, junto a su novia.

Gai junto a Ibiki llegaron al centro, con grandes sonrisas siniestras.

-ESCUCHEN, GUSANOS.

-Ejercitáremos rapidez y reflejos. -informó Gai- Fórmense los tres grupos. -lo hicieron- Son quince por grupo, deberán escoger un líder, este los dirigirá, pero no participará en los juegos. Ese líder solo lo será hoy, irán cambiando. Tienen cinco minutos.

Hicieron un círculo y se miraron entre todos.

-Debería ser el menos deportista, para que no estorbe. -dijo Sasuke.

-¡NO! -negó Tenten- Debería ser el más estratega.

-Hmp. -riñó- No, hay que sacar a los estorbos.

-¡Uy! -se quejó la china- ¡Estas mal!

-Simplemente votemos, y haber que sale. -propuso Neji.

-Creo que yo debería ser la capitana. -intervino Ino.

-¡Yo seré el capitán, de veras! -afirmó de repente el rubio. Kiba chocó los cinco con él.

Gaara sonrió con el rubio, Hinata no sabía que hacer, Sai estaba observando a los otros equipos, que al parecer estaban ya casi listos.

-¡Vayamos con la opción de Sasuke, pues! -intervino ella, con decisión. Todos voltearon a verla, extrañados- Y creo que yo me quedo.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron casi todos.

-¿Sigues lesionada? -Hinata preguntó, preocupada.

-Es una prueba de velocidad, no voy a poder correr así. -le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

-No entiendo, ¿desde cuando se corre con los hombros? -decía Kiba.

-Muéstrame tus pies. -exigió Naruto.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con curiosidad y negatividad. Dio un paso atrás, pero alguien la había sujetado.

-¡Gaara!

El pelirrojo la sentó en el suelo y Naruto le sujetó un pie, despojándola anteriormente de su sandalia.

-Pero... ¡Sakura! -la reprendió.

Gaara se acercó, al igual que alguno de los otros, para observar los pies rojos y sensibles de la pelirrosa.

-Hmp. Entonces se queda la molesta.

Naruto iba a comenzar a quejarse de la actitud despreocupada de Sasuke, el silbatazo lo detuvo.

-LOS CAPITANES ACÉRQUENSE POR AQUÍ.

.Como la mayoría era por tiempo y velocidad, Sakura había quedado como capitana. En realidad todos la habían obligado a quedarse sentada.

Shikamaru estaba en el equipo primero como capitán y en el último Nika Cho.

-Bien. -empezó a hablar Iruka- En la primer parte participaran cinco personas de cada equipo, estas deberán llevar un balón de uno a otro, y el último de los cinco correrá otro tramó hasta la meta final. Los tres equipos al mismo tiempo, el primero que llegue gana.

-Tres minutos para escoger quienes serán los cinco de cada equipo. -silbatazo - Dos minutos con cincuenta y nueve segundos. -dijo Kakashi.

.

-¿Cual es la estrategia? -preguntó Ino.

\- ¿Tres, cuatro, tres? -respondió su, ahora, capitana, con burla. Su referencia hacia las estrategias de socer no hicieron mucha gracia.

-¡Hablo en serio! Shikamaru va a tener una, como siempre. No será solo mandar a los cinco más rápidos. -razonó.

-Lo sé, cerda. -miró a los demás- ¿Quienes son los tres más rápidos de aquí?

-Bueno... -empezó Neji- Gaara, Naruto y Tenten. En ese orden.

Todos asintieron, a son de aceptación.

-¿Y los dos mas ágiles? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ágiles? -cuestionó la otra Hyuga.

-Si, ágil, ligero, liviano. -enumeró- Que tenga pies livianos para correr, que no es lo mismo que rápido. -explicó a los demás.

-Esas seriamos yo y Hinata, frente. -declaró la rubia.

-¿Entonces qué? -intervino el albino.

-Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto y Tenten van a correr. Alístense. -respondió, con una sonrisa enigmática. Tenía todo planeado.

.

La competencia era en el lago, sobre la arena artificial. Habían sido colocados unas bases de béisbol allí, separadas por veinte metros cada una de la otra, la última era la base pentagonal, en la que se realizaban los puntos en el juego.

Shikamaru había utilizado una estrategia no tan alejada a la de la peli rosada, observó esta, puso a uno de sus jugadores más rápidos, dos ágiles luego y por último dos iguales al primero.

Cho, en cambio, hiso un desastre. Había colocado a dos chicos enormes al final, serían muy pesados para alcanzar a los otros, y a unas niñas delgadas, seguro, pero para nada ágiles o rápidas de pies.

Gai sonó el silbato y el juego comenzó.

El equipo del Nara iba a la cabeza, el dos iba pisándole los talones mientras que el de Nika estaba teniendo problemas: A una de las chicas se le había caído el balón y este había ido metros lejos.

Sasori, de Shikamaru, y Tenten, de Sakura, iban en el último tramo, la chica de Cho se había rendido con su balón perdido.

Sasori, con malicia, corrió más cerca de la Ama, hombro con hombro.

-¡HEY! -se levantó enojada de su asiento. Sabía que nada bueno vendría, pero estaban tan alejados que los profesores ni nadie verían cualquier movimiento sucio por parte del pelirrojo.

Tenten, a tres metros de llegar, derrapó. Calló sobre su costado derecho. Sasori se detuvo, la miró rápidamente, luego, sin sonrisa que lo delatara, cruzó la meta trotando, como quién no tuvo que esforzarse tanto.

-No puede ser... -se frotó los cabellos, con desespero. Ella sabía el buen actor que era su ex.

Neji tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, Naruto corrió detrás de él cuando el castaño fue tras la cabeza del de ojos ceniza.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le reclamó.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? -respondió enojado- ¡Yo no le hise nada!

-¡Me empujaste! -gritó Tenten. Eso bastó para que Neji le arrojara un gancho a la cara de Sasori.

Ninguno de los chicos trató de detener a Neji, pero los amigos de Sasori si, allí fue cuando ellos empezaron a reñir también. Se oían los gritos de Nika de fondo, alterada. Tenten se quejaba con Iruka y los otros senseis.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Hasta Gaara y Sai estaban riñendo, Shikamaru se acercó con Tenten a hablar con los profesores, a favor de ella. Los otros equipos solo observaban entretenidos, esperando a que alguien sangrara o se rompiera algo.

Sakura fue directo a Sasori, por la espalda, cuando se recuperaba de unos puñetazos temibles de Neji. Lo empujó y este calló al suelo.

-¿¡Qué tan hombre eres para pegarle a una mujer!? -le gritó, fuerte y claro. Él no reaccionó, pero Nika se le acercó gritándole.

-¡YA DÉJALO! -ella quiso empujarla, pero Sakura la asió fuerte del brazo.

-¡A mi no me tocas! -le gritó a ella.

Con el brazo libre Nika le agarró unos mechones de pelo, por impulso. Sakura en respuesta también le agarró unos mechones, comenzaron a empujarse y jalonearse.

Allí vinieron las chicas y empezaron una trifulca también.

¡Estaba todo fuera de control!

Sasori, en son de escapar, intentó ir con los profesores, a defender su postura. Pero los profesores intentaban separar, una mitad a las chicas y otra a los varones. Entonces Neji volvió a atacarlo.

Intentaron y siguieron intentado, tomó un buen tiempo hasta que lo lograron.

-¡TODOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! -rugió Ibiki.

-No puede ser que lleguen hasta este punto, chicos. Y las chicas también. -Iruka estaba enfadado.

-Todos ustedes. -acotó Kakashi, mirando al pelirrojo- Vallan directamente hacia la cabaña grande, ya.

-Los demás, encárguense del desayuno. -Gai disperso la masa curiosa.

Se escucharon quejas por todas partes.

.

¡Descontrol total en el campamento! Ja jaja. ¿Qué destino tienen esas fotos, Naruto? ¿Sasuke seguirá frío? ¿Sakura alguna vez dejará de armar descontrol? ¿Por qué presiento que en el próximo capitulo habrá un beso inesperado? Todo esto y mucho mas, en _¿Sabias qué te amo?_

¿Comentarios?


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

-Esto no puede volver a repetirse, ¿Entiendes?

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios prietos, estaba enfadada. Estaba ella en la cabaña, con los tres senseis, Iruka estaba fuera controlando a los que hacían el desayuno.

-Le repito, profesor, yo no tuve nada que ver. -soltó entre dientes. Ibiki la estaba presionando.

-Tu eras la capitana de ese equipo, eras la novia del chico Akasuna, la chica Cho es con la que te estabas peleando. -le recordó- Dos mas dos nos da cuatro, Haruno.

-¡Al diablo con esto! -le gritó.

-Sakura. -la detuvo el peligris- Solo... queremos que, por favor, no hallan mas encuentros entre ustedes tres.

-... El mundo no gira entorno a mi, nada mas, Kakashi sensei. -respondió.

-Pero es de dominio público tu situación. -dijo Gai- La llama de la juventud arde en ti, demasiado... -suspiró - Solo queremos evitar que se expanda y ocasione un incendio. ¿Ok? Solo... Era eso. -le ofreció una ultima sonrisa antes de dejarla ir.

-... Si, como sea. -soltó con fastidio. Dio un portazo al salir de ahí.

Luego del embrollo que habían formado en la competencia del lago, los profesores se los habían llevado a su cabaña para hablar sobre el tema. Sakura había defendido a capa y espada a su equipo, mientras que Cho y Akasuna se libraban de la culpa desviándola hacia 'los celos y envidia de Sakura'. Eso no podía ser la respuesta de unos adolescentes que estaban a un año y unos meses de graduarse, Kami.

Luego de reprender a todos en general, habían quedado con Sakura a solas. Ella no podía creer como ellos podían creerse eso.

Kami.

...

Fuera de la cabaña estaban esperándola, pero ella estaba de muy malas pulgas, así que solo siguió caminando hasta los restos de la fogata donde estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

Podía escuchar las risas de Cho y de sus amigas desde donde estaba, tambien las breves respuestas que le daba Sasori a su novia, hirientes.

Alguien se sentó a su derecha, y luego, otra persona a su izquierda.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a su lado.

-Si sigues sosteniendo asi ese vaso, se romperá, Sakura-chan. -le regaló una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

-Y la verdad serías una verdadera molestia si te cortas las manos. -él, como siempre, se quejó de ella.

-... No necesito ayuda.

No se sorprendió tanto, sabía que aunque ella se alejara de ellos, no significaba que ellos se alejarían de ella. Se conocían de tantos años, que la verdad, ya los sabía de memoria.

-Lo sabemos. -contestó con simpleza el rubio.

-El día recién comienza, ya veremos como termina esto. -dijo el pelinegro, quien no paraba de mirar a un pelirrojo de ojos cenizas.

-En eso tienes razón.

No podría alejarlos, al menos no en el campamento. No tenía a donde escapar. Y, tal vez, no sería tan malo...

...

-Es una reacción alérgica. -dictaminó el Nara- No vuelvas a ponerte esa cosa y quizás mañana ya puedas correr con comodidad.

-Eso espero. -volvió a calzarse.

-Aunque el hecho de que tus pies se dañaron al comienzo no es por una reacción, ¿no?.

Ella movió los hombros, restándole importancia. El Nara ya sospechaba que habría pasado.

-Te vi con Naruto y Sasuke hoy. -observó- Interesante.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Shika? -dijo resignada- Sabíamos que no los iba a poder mantener tanto tiempo alejados... Al menos aquí.

-Solo digo que... Tal vez no tienes porque seguir con esto. -dio una calada- Estás limpia, recibiendo ayuda, estas bien. -hiso una pausa- Estás bien.

-Me alejé porque me sofocan. -se levantó del suelo- Si te ven fumando los senseis, te van hacer la vida imposible.

-Que flojera... -lo apagó y escondió la evidencia- Creo que ya aprendieron la lección... Además, si no metes la pata no tienen porque sofocarte.

-¡Sasuke no me va a dejar hacerle frente a Cho y Naruto es un celoso poseso con Sasori! -se quejó.

-Sasori no es tu novio. -observó.

-Sasori me sigue buscando. -confesó.

Hubo un silencio, el Nara se quedó pensando.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó muy serio.

-¿Yo qué? -respondió, del mismo modo. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar, pero...

-Tú quieres que te encuentre. -soltó una risita- Ay... Haruno... -negó lentamente.

-Yo no... -no podía terminar la frase, las mentiras se le atragantaban en la garganta.

-Y el día recién comienza, ¿eh? -se burló.

...

Eran la seis de la tarde y los senseis los habían reunido a todos en el lago.

-Por inconvenientes técnicos no pudimos terminar el reto de esta mañana. -informó Iruka.

Se oyeron quejas por todas partes, muchas miradas asesinas hacia un grupo en especial.

-Lo resumiré: Para entregar el punto del día de hoy, deberán ganar este reto. -se giró hacia el lago- Será acuático y con cuatro integrantes, en diez minutos quiero a las doce personas cambiadas y listas aquí. -El peli marrón loa dejó dialogar solos.

En el grupo de Sakura estaban el capitán y el co-capitán del club de natación, tambien estaba Suiguetsu.

-¿A quién más ponemos en la lista? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sasuke no tienes alta todavía, ¿Verdad? -observó Sakura. Todos asintieron recordando.

-Me lo dan cuando esto termine, mi doctor habló con Gai. -respondió tranquilo.

-Un problema menos, pero nos sigue faltando uno. -apresuró Tenten.

-¡Iré yo! -anunció Naruto, con confianza absoluta.

-¡Eres pésimo nadador! -le recriminó Kiba. Y todos sabían que era verdad.

-¡Eso es mentira! -comenzó a hacer berrinches, hasta que se detuvo y sonrió diabólicamente - Gara era la estrella del club de natación en su antiguo instituto. -dijo, con saña.

-¿En serio? -saltó Ino, asombrada. - Eso es genial.

-¡Vaya! -Sakura estaba impresionada- Te lo tenías bien guardado. -le sonrió, el pelirrojo solo le restó importancia con los hombros.

-No habían muchos buenos nadadores, por eso me tenían de Estrella. -dijo desinteresado.

-¡Ya! -soltó otra risa- Vete a cambiar, Estrella Modesta.

Gara le revolvió los cabellos y se marchó con Neji y Suiguetsu, Sasuke fue el último en marcharse a los vestidores, con el seño fruncido.

...

En el lago habían colocado tres bollas, una para cada equipo. Era una carrera, iba el primero y cuando este volvía, salía el segundo, y así. El cuarto sería el que anotaría el punto.

-Je, je, je. Esto será pan comido para nosotros, ¿no, jefe? –reía Suigetsu- Le ganáramos a estos pobres mortales.

-Hn. –Sasuke sonrió de lado. Cho había escogido a una chica y tres chicos para que compitieran, la chica la reconocía del Club de Atletismo, pero los participantes masculinos no se les hacían conocidos de alguna actividad extracurricular. Shikamaru, en cambio, tenía dos nadadores de su club, pero serían pan comido para ellos.

-Volvió a escoger a Sasori. –comentó la rubia del equipo- ¡Ashh! Este flojo...

-Sasori iba a un club de natación. –escuchó que Sakura comentaba hacia ellos- En el agua no le tiene miedo a nada... –soltó con un tono molesto- No naden muy cerca de él, solo por precaución.

El pelinegro vio como Gara sonreía cabizbajo, y negaba con la cabeza. Eso no le trajo un buen augurio, pero Gai sonó fuertemente su silbato y había que colocarse en posición.

-Tres... dos... ¡Salida!

Suigetsu fue el primero en salir, iba a la cabeza con el nadador de Shikamaru, la chica de atletismo no iba muy lejos de estos. El ojilila salió rápidamente del agua y le cedió el turno a Neji, el segundo chico del club tampoco fue muy rezagado. El chico de Cho no parecía estar en su zona de confort.

-Neji no puede quedar atrás. –comentaba Ama. Y como si el Hyuga la estuviera escuchando, aumento la velocidad de sus brazadas, alcanzando rápidamente la boya y dejando a los rezagados atrás.

-¡Tu puedes, super estrella! –animó la pelirrosada, vio que el pelirrojo se lanzaba con una sonrisa nada disimulada al agua.

Para disgusto de Sasuke, el chico Subaku no era tan malo en el agua.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si esta a mi nivel! –decía un muy asombrado ojilila.

-Y aquí viene Sasori... –susurró alguien.

-Esto quiero verlo. –se acercó Neji a la orilla, quien se secaba con una toalla que le ofreció su novia- Le conviene llegar.

-¡Tu puedes, Gara-kun! –alentaba Ino.

El grupo de Cho había quedado de último, ya ni siquiera lo observaban. Pero Gara vs. Sasori era otra historia. Sakura no mentía, el desgraciado si tenía entrenamiento. Y, estaba peligrosamente cerca del lado de Gara.

-¡Sensei! –se quejó Tenten- ¡Haga algo, Kami!

Gai sonó el silbato y gritó una advertencia por su megáfono. Se ve que no quiso otra sanción, pues volvió por su ruta.

-¡Aquí vienen! –Sakura se acercó también a la orilla- Te conviene ganar, Uchiha. –le susurró, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Hn. –y salió despedido al agua.

Sasori había mantenido la ventaja, pero el chico que le seguía era otra historia. No estaba a la altura del capitán del Club de Natación. El resultado final no fue muy complicado, pero al menos el quipo de Nara había dado una pelea, algo, digna.

Cuando Sasuke salió del lago, lo hiso totalmente relajado. Se tomó su tiempo para salir de la orilla, para quitarse el cabello de los ojos, para observar a su equipo.

-¡GANADOR, EQUIPO DOS!

-Hn.

-¡Siiii! –las chicas gritaban y abrazaban a sus valientes caballeros.

Tenten saltó sobre su novio, quien la recibió gustoso. Ino abrazó al pelirrojo con cariño. Naruto y Kiba saltaron sobre Suigetsu y lo arrojaron al suelo.

-Oye.

Sasuke se volteó, una toalla azul aterrizó en su rostro de manera brusca.

-...molesta.

-¡La próxima vez no seas tan fanfarrón, Uchiha! –le recriminó- No cabremos todos por tu ego.

Él, como todo chiquilín, sacudió sus cabellos, cual perro mojado, hacía la pelirrosada. Quien se enfadó como niña y comenzó a empujarlo e intentar encestarle un golpe.

...

Como había ganado el equipo dos, este solo tenía que colocar la vajilla sobre las, mesas plegables alrededor de la fogata. El equipo de Cho, al ser el último, debía preparar la cena y luego lavar los trastos. Shika tenía que encargarse de la fogata y los troncos.

Sakura todavía no cabía en su alegría al ver a Cho lavando los platos. Valió la pena el día. Pero la noche no podía dormirla. Quería pernoctar, eran ya pasadas la una y no podía conciliar sueño.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo, ella no le temía a la oscuridad.

-Juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo está... –cantaba mientras iba hacía la playita- ¿Lobo, está?

La luna se reflejaba en el agua, había algunas estrellas visibles. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

-Nada mas oscuro que el miedo al lobo... Te asusta y al final... te mata. –se recostó sobre un tronco- El lobo está aquí... ¿Lobo, estas?

Escuchó unos pasos nada disimulados, alguien la había seguido. Tuvo el deseo de que fuera Sasori... pero lo más probable sería que alguno de los chicos la haya visto pasar por delante de sus carpas.

-Sip, acá está el lobo.

Era un pelirrojo, sí. Pero no el que imaginó.

-Gara. –se sorprendió- Pensé que serias... otra persona. –sonrió- ¿Insomnio?

-No, ¿Qué vá? –se sentó a su lado- Seguí los cantos se una sirena. –le sorió, era una linda sonrisa- No sabía que cantabas.

-Ay, lo siento. No quería despertar a nadie. –miró hacía el lago- Quería caminar un poco, para que me agarrará sueño.

-¿Muchas emociones en un día? –preguntó.

-Lo mas aburrido del día fue la "pelea de gatas" con Nika. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Ambos sonrieron. Era un momento agradable, después de todo, Gara ahora también era uno de sus amigos. Formaba parte de ese grupo tan hermoso y dinámico en su vida.

-¿Te sientes cómodo, Gara? -él la miró sin entender, la voz de ella comenzaba a perder velocidad. El sueño estaba viniendo - ¿Te agrada estar con nosotros?... Contar con el ánimo de Naruto, la amabilidad de Hinata, la fortaleza de Kiba, la franqueza de Tenten... Neji, Ino, Shika... Mis amigos...

-Me encantaría formar parte, si. -miró las estrellas- Nunca estuve en un grupo, siempre estuve solo... O con mis hermanos.

-Yo también he estado sola, es feo. -frunció el seño- Pero ahora estas con nosotros, eres parte de un grupo... Nadie nunca debería de estar solo.

Gara volteó hacia ella, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. La miró fijo, a sus ojos, a esas lagunas esmeraldas. Y ella vio dentro de esa laguna cristalina.

-Cuéntame. -pidió él- ¿Qué se siente tener amigos que se preocupen por ti?

-Es... Un revoltijo de cosas. -rió- Es amor y odio. Preocuparse para luego poder estar extasiado en alegría. Sentir que eres querido, sentirte en casa... Aprendí muchas cosas. Es fabuloso.

-Mis hermanos siempre han tratado de protegerme. Se preocupaban demasiado y no me dejaban hacer nada por mi cuenta... Entonces cuando me cambié de instituto, no sabía como actuar, como hacer amigos. -sonaba triste- No sabía nada.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de instituto? -preguntó curiosa, ahogando un bostezo.

-...Problemas de conducta. -titubeó- Era muy agresivo, antes.

-Ha ha ha. -rió despacito- No te imagino de esa manera... Eres mas como... Como un niño bueno, tranquilo.

-Antes era un niño malo. -medio bromeó- Pero cuando pasé esa etapa, quede como un recién nacido. No sabía hacer nada por mi cuenta.

-¿Como paraste en la Hoja? -preguntó extraña.

Él sonrió enigmática mente, ocultando algo tras su mirada.

-Mi madre pensó que mi nueva actitud se debía al anterior instituto, así que decidió que un cambio de aire me sentaría mejor. -sus ojos brillaron- Ahora estoy pasando una estancia en Konoha, en uno de los apartamentos de mi tía Kagura y asisto al mismo instituto que mi primo Sasori.

-Oh. -ella frunció el seño- ¿Extrañas a tus hermanos y a tus padres?

-Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, trabajan mucho. -le restó importancia- Mis hermanos son otra historia... -se lamentó- Los extraño horrores.

-...nunca tuve un hermano. -se le escapó a Sakura.

-¿Naruto y Sasuke no son como tus hermanos, dijiste? -inquirió.

-Sip, ahora ya no tanto. Pero sí. -hiso una pausa- Aunque me refiero a un hermano de verdad, quisiera saber que se sentiría.

-¿La fábrica esta cerrada o qué? -bromeó.

Sakura desvío la mirada, Gara pensó que había tocado un tema sensible. Tal vez su madre tuviera alguna enfermedad, o le halla pasado algo.

-¿Por qué no cuentas cómo llegaste a ser porrista? -quiso sacar otro tema de conversación, la cosa se había ido a pique con el comentario anterior- Naruto dijo que tu no encajabas con el perfil... Yo tampoco te imagino así.

-No ofendas al gremio. -respondió, aunque en voz muy baja y sin volverse para mirarlo -Soy muy buena en lo que hago, me has visto. -no lo dijo con altanería- Me encanta bailar, poder expresarme con el cuerpo es algo que se me da.

-Pero... Hay otros clubes... -pensó en voz alta- O podrías ir a una academia.

-Y fui. Fui a la Academia Motivos, donde estudié varias danzas. Participe en varias competencias, tengo trofeos, medallas y títulos. -contó, con mucha alegría y emoción, recordando- En primaria estaba inscripta en el club de danza aparte de la academia.

-No veo como encaja el perfil de porrista allí. -dijo con humor- Es muy distinto a lo que hiciste.

-El factor clave es Ino. -ella al fin volteó a verlo- Ino lo primero que hiso al entrar en secundaria fue inscribirse a las porrista. -sonrió al recordarlo- Subió desde muy abajo, se esforzó muchísimo porque ella aspiraba a capitanía. El año pasado lo consiguió, la capitana era de último año y estuvo todo el año observando a Ino como su sucesora.

-¿No hiso la prueba para capitana? -preguntó extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, los chicos no prestaban mucha atención a eso.

-Mi hermana es porrista también. -le resto importancia y dejó que ella siguiera con la historia.

-Ino pasó la prueba. Entonces nos convocó, en realidad nos obligó, a Hinata y a mi a entrar em el escuadrón. Hinata viene de una familia muy tradicional, de pequeña hiso muchas actividades, como yo, no se le hiso difícil adaptarse. Yo, en cambio, tenía un nivel muy alto en acrobacias y danza, tambien era muy flexible y moldeable. Ino convenció a la entrenadora en dejarme como co-capitana, obtuve la aprobación necesaria y entré. -chasqueó los dedos -Así de fácil. -bostezó- Pompones instantáneos. -le costó pronunciar la ultima palabra.

-Ya es algo tarde. -se levantó y comenzó a desentumecer las piernas- Hay que volver a las carpas.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo volteó hacia la pelirrosada, esta, estaba ya dormida.

Suspiró, tendría que llevarla cargando sin que lo agarraran.

-_...el niño..._

-¿Eh? - se detuvo al escucharla hablar entre sueños.

-_...el niño... de ojos tristes..._

Gara siguió el camino hacia las carpas, pero escuchaba atentamente.

-_...niño... ¿por qué me sigues?..._

El pelirrojo se detuvo, pero esta vez porque le bloqueaban el paso.

-._..Sasuke-kun... No le pegues al niño..._

Sasuke, en su imponente metro ochenta y con brazos cruzados, observaba a Gara con todo el auto control que podía. Sakura seguía hablando entre sueños.

-_...ya es tarde, Sasuke-kun te vio viéndome..._

-¿Qué diablos haces con Sakura en tus brazos? -gruñó entre dientes.

No Sobaku endureció la mirada, Uchiha no lo iba a subyugar de ningún modo. Pero, ¿Cómo salir vivo con Sakura entre sus brazos?

-..._corre...niño..._

-Ya te lo advertí una vez, idiota. No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura. ¿Entiendes? -le advirtió, luego le saco a Sakura de los brazos lo mas delicado que pudo- Corre, huye lejos. Nadie va a poder salvarte la próxima vez que te atrape.

-...No te tengo miedo, Uchiha.

-Deberías, pregúntale al bastardo de tu primo.

Y se fue, dejándolo en la oscura noche, con loa brazos vacíos. Sin un beso de buenas noches de la princesa.

¿Adivinen quien está de vuelta? Please bitch, pleaseeee

No me perdí en el sendero de la vida... ¿Pero saben lo difícil que es escoger una carrera porque ya está por acabar el año y no te inscribiste a la universidad? Por favorrrrrrrrrrrr. Me fui del Traductorado de ingles, pasé por Relaciones Publicas, Ciencias Politicas y, ahora, estoy parada en Administración Pública o Social (no recuerdo el nombre). El cole no da tregua y tengo que mantener promedio para terminar el año tranca.

Y mi hermanito que cada dia crece mas, no quiero perderme ni un día con él. Lo amo.

Se que prometí un beso... cofcofqueibaasercongaracofcof pero al final me decidí por no ponerlo. Team Seven it´s back. Y vino tranca, pero en seguida viene con todo. ¿Niño de ojos triste pervertido? WTF? El cap que sigue (que lo tengo en mente) viene con un flshback sobre este niño, revelando algunos recuerdos; viene con una Nika Cho decidida a todo...y a formar alianzas; ¿Qué paso con esa Ino dispuesta a por todo con Gara, eh?; y... Si Sakura quiere NaruHina... ¿Por qué mierda no reflexionó sobre ese comidero de boca que le dio a Naruto drogada?

Vine recargarda! ¿Qué pasa con esos comentarios? Me encantan los follow's que recibe la historia, de corazón agradezco. Díganme qué les parece esto.

PD: Estoy trabajando en un proyecto llamado "CUENTOS DE LA ABUELA" para Naruto, todavía sigo mentalizando, aun no escribí nada. Luego comentaré en el prox cap como va eso, y haber si les gusta.

Besos, Ailu.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Esto sucedió en sexto año, cuando Sasuke andaba metido en peleas con Naruto y Sakura andaba siempre estresada porque sus padres planeaban dejarla sola con mas frecuencia. Ellos iban en el turno de la tarde, y como eran ya los suficientemente grandes, se marchaban juntos a sus casas, caminando._

_Sakura tenía club de Danza luego de clases, los chicos a veces se quedaban a mirarla, otras veces hacían tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido o con un balón de por medio. Cuando la chica terminaba, ellos iban por ella y marchaban juntos._

_Había un niño, Sakura lo llamaba niño de ojos tristes, que por un tiempo estuvo merodeando por la Hoja Primaria. Siempre en las tardes, a veces iba acompañado, otras estaba solo. Era de su estatura, cabellos rojos, como la sangre, y unos ojos celestes cristalinos. Tenía la piel blanca como el papel y siempre estaba cabizbajo y escondido. _

_El niño la miraba, con ojos grandes como dos balones, ojos tímidos y a veces ojos curiosos. A veces caminaba una, con suerte dos, cuadras del trayecto del trío. Se escondía detrás de árboles y autos._

_Sakura no sabía quién o qué quería el niño de ojos tristes. Tampoco sabía porqué solo la miraba a ella. Porque las carcajadas de Naruto o los gruñidos de Sasuke llamarían mas la atención de ojos curiosos._

_Un día intentó acercársele. No quería alarmar a sus amigos, quienes eran unos celosos posesos incontrolables, así que lo engañó. Habían caminado una cuadra luego de salir de las clases de Danza, les dijo que olvido su abrigo y que rápidamente lo buscaría. Corrió antes de que pudieran detenerla._

_El niño estaba detrás del árbol de siempre, escondido allí. No se dio cuenta de que ella había vuelto hacia atrás._

_Ella lo llamó por el hombro y él saltó hacía atrás, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Sus ojos se volvieron más enormes de lo cotidiano. Ella se carcajeó a su costilla._

_-Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara. -le dijo emocionada- Ahora soy yo la que te sorprende ¿verdad?_

_El niño estaba asombrado, no cabía en él mismo. Se hallaba extasiado en la risa de la niña. Esa niña tan asombrosa a la que no se cansaba de observar._

_-¡No te quedes solo mirando! -río- ¡Di algo!_

_El niño tenía la boca formando una perfecta o. No decía ni una palabra, solo se la quedaba viendo. Sakura giró los ojos, tal vez era un niño tímido._

_-Soy Sakura, ¿y tú?_

_El niño cerró la boca y tragó, mas ni una palabra le salió._

_-...¡Sakura~~!_

_Naruto la estaba llamando desde lejos, se habían acercado para ver porqué tardaba._

_-Tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos luego!_

_Lo despidió con la mano y marchó corriendo._

_Sasuke miraba en dirección al niño de ojos tristes, con recelo. Ella lo jalaba para que siguieran el camino. Naruto intentaba reñirle sobre el resultado del partido que acababan de jugar, el que terminó en empate. Sasuke se quedó mirándolo un momento mas, para luego responderle al rubio y comenzar a discutir._

_Esta situación comenzó a producirse con más frecuencia, Sakura entablaba conversación con el niño de ojos tristes._

_A veces ella salía mas temprano del club de danza, yendo por una salida alterna para que los chicos no la vieran irse. Ella intentan sacarle charla al niño, pero muy pocas cosas supo. Luego se despedía e iba por Naruto y Sasuke._

_Nunca pudo sacarle el nombre._

_Sasuke sabía, se dio cuenta ella. Él sabía de sus encuentros con el niño de ojos tristes, por eso siempre la miraba con reprimenda los días de club de danza. Sasuke no era fan de los extraños._

_Naruto había agarrado gripe y tuvo reposo un samana, entonces era solo Sasuke quien la esperaba de danza. Ella quería saber el nombre del niño que la miraba siempre, así que se apresuró a salir temprano y excusarse con Sasuke de ir al baño. Salió y fue hacia el pelirrojo, estaba a medio metro, el otro chico no había venido, estaban solos._

_-Apártate._

_Sasuke la tiró hacía atrás y encaró al niño._

_-¿Quién diablos te crees para acosar a la molesta? -espetó con frialdad, Sakura no sabía que hacer._

_El niño siguió observándola a ella, Sasuke lo notó y fue hacia él y lo empujó._

_-¡Que dejes de mirarla! ¿Qué diablos quieres con Sakura?_

_El niño trastabilló hacia atrás, frunció el seño._

_-No me toques. -fue firme y frío, Sakura nunca lo había visto así._

_-Sasuke-kun... No hizo nada, vamos... _

_Pero él no hizo caso._

_-No vuelvas a cruzarte en su camino. ¿Me escuchas bien?_

_Sasuke soltó esa amenaza y agarró a la pelirrosa y jaló de ella para marcharse._

_Él la siguió mirando, sin importarle las consecuencias._

* * *

_Le contó que esperaba a que un familiar saliera de uno de los clubes, pero no supo cuál ni quién. Él no era de por aquí ni de la Hoja. A veces venía acompañado de otro chico, uno aún mas raro que él, pero el ni siquiera reparaba en su existencia._

_-¿Por qué me miras siempre? -se atrevió a preguntarle una tarde._

_Él se la quedó mirando por rato, sin soltar palabra. Ella pensó que tal vez no le respondería... Pero lo hizo, en un susurro, cuando ella se marchaba._

_-Te pareces a ella... Ella ya no está, por eso me conformo con mirarte a ti..._

_Sakura no entendió, rápidamente el otro chico se levantó y agarró al pelirrojo por los hombros y se lo llevó._

_-Fue suficiente. -oyó que le susurró al pequeño._

_El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por su acompañante._

_Luego de eso no volvió, nunca más._

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada, había soñado con su niño de ojos tristes y no sabía por qué.

Sintió una respiración en su coronilla y un latido constante cercano a su oído derecho. No estaba en su carpa y tampoco sola.

-Sasuke...

Reconoció en seguida el aroma a canela.

No sabía como había parado allí. Pero era un alivio saber que tenía puesta y ordenada su ropa de anoche. No podría con otro arrebato, como pasó con Naruto.

Echó un vistazo al resto de la carpa, Jugo no estaba en su saco de dormir y Suigetsu estaba durmiendo profunda mente. Vio el reloj en al brazo de Sasuke, aún eran las cinco con cuarenta pasadas. El sol no asomaría hasta al menos media hora más.

Se acurrucó más contra su amigo, había amanecido con frío y una sensación fea. Él la abrazó con fuerza, entrelazó sus piernas.

-Sasuke siempre será Sasuke. -pensó ella. Era como antes de toda su mierda, él seguía siendo él.

Siguió despierta media hora más, en la misma posición. Estaba tratando de recordar cómo llegó allí.

-Estas despierta.

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos. Ella tardo unos segundos para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? -preguntó lentamente- No bebí, no fumé ni ingerí nada más allá que la comida. -estaba muy confundida, ella lo había estado haciendo todo al pie de la letra.

-Hmp. -bostezó- Estabas con el estupido pelirrojo número dos, él te estaba llevando dormida en sus brazos.

Algunos flashes le vinieron a la mente.

-...el lobo. -recordó- Si, pero tu no estabas en el lago.

-Yo fui a buscar agua cuando me lo crucé. -se estiró un poco- Te traje conmigo. Hn. Ve a saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Estoy segura que exageras. -susurró.

No hablaron más. Sakura se levantó lenta mente y verificó que nadie estuviera fuera de su carpa. Lentamente se fue hacía la suya propia sin mirar atrás.

-Ella no lucía enojada. -opinó.

-Hn. -él volvió a acomodarse en el saco.

-Sakura Haruno es un de las personas mas libres y dinámicas que conozco. -soltó una carcajada- Indiferente, dulce y sexy, puede tener tantas combinaciones.

-...ni te imaginas.

Suigetsu negó divertido. Su amigo sufrió, sufre y sufrirá de tantas maneras y formas con esa revoltosa niña rosa. Era una caja de Pandora con falda.

* * *

Luego de un rápido y simple desayuno, léase unas barras energéticas, un jugo de naranja y un plátano para cada quien, fueron llamados a la entrada del bosquecillo.

Día 3, reto del tesoro.

-Estos son los cofres. -mostró Ibiki- Tienen el número de cada equipo, tendrán que buscar el que les corresponda.

-Serán equipos de cuatro y tendrán cuarenta y cinco minutos para encontrarlo. -Iruka mostró un cronómetro y un mapa con su brújula- Tienen cinco minutos.

Gai tocó un silbato para que se reuniesen a dialogar los equipos.

* * *

-Búsqueda y rastreo, necesitamos un buen escuadrón. -opinó Sakura.

-Je. -Kiba dio un paso adelante.

Neji asintió y se unió al Inuzuca. Sasuke no tardó en unirse a los hombres.

-Tiene que ir una chica. -dijo Ino- Necesitan alguien que tenga otra perspectiva.

La mayoría asintió en son de acuerdo, pero ninguna se unió al escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo.

-¿Hinata? -propuso Tenten, pero la Hyuga negó con pena. La mirada de la Ama salteó olímpicamente a Ino y fue hacia Sakura.

-Mmm... No es por hacerme de rogar, pero a mi no se me da bien eso.

Tenten asintió y siguió paseando la vista por su equipo, las demás chicas negaban o bajaban la cabeza.

-Tenten, ven tú. -habló el Hyuga.

-¿Yo? Pero... No creo...

-¡Ay, no te hagas la tonta, Tenten! -se quejó la rubia- Si a ti te encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el bosque.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ino. -negó.

-No perdemos nada con que vayas. -dijo Naruto- Inténtalo, no pierdes nada. ¿No? -le regaló una sonrisa.

-Pe-pero...-quería rezongar. Neji ya había comenzado a jalarla hasta el punto de partida.

Sakura le hacía señas de ánimo a la Ama junto con Naruto, Ino la miraba con confianza y Hinata le deseó suerte con la mirada. ¿En qué se había metido con su bocota?

* * *

Obviamente Shikamaru estaba en representación de su equipo, estaba acompañado por una chica, quien asistía al club de ajedrez, de Sasori y de Karin. En el equipo uno iban Nika, dos niñas chillonas y un chico de baloncesto.

-Esta no estará tan reñida. -dijo Neji- Shikamaru es la competencia principal.

-No te engañes con Karin. -dijo el Uchiha-... Sabe mucho de rastreo.

-No me preocupa ella, el otro tramposo es un mayor riesgo en cuanto a integridad física. -susurró la Ama.

-Keh. -Kiba se acuclilló, obteniendo otra perspectiva- Ese chico. -hizo una seña con la cabeza- Salta muy alto, el del uno.

Todos lo observaron, aunque el equipo de Nika no amenazaba tanto como el del estratega Nara.

-Eso solo los ayudará si su tesoro esta en la copa de un árbol. -se burló Hyuga- Hay que tomar delantera. Ya saben que después de esto todo cambia, ¿no?. -preguntó por lo bajo.

Sasuke asintió y Tenten frunció el ceño, el peli marrón sonrió enorme mente.

-Ya hemos llegado a la mitad. -dijo entre dientes- Y hemos tomado todas las decisiones a nuestro favor... ¡Malditos!

-Calma, Tenten. -su novio la tomó de la mano.

-Luego de este reto, los senseis escogerán a los participantes de los retos. -Sasuke vio hacia Shika, él también se había dado cuenta.

-¡Nunca son justos! -volvió a reír- Aunque hayan pocas probabilidades de salir ganadores hay que admitir que ellos lo hacen divertido. -y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿LISTOS? -preguntó Kakashi- ¡YA!

Y partieron a la búsqueda del tesoro.

* * *

Sakura soltó el aire que había retenido involuntaria mente, la caza había comenzado y tener a Shika como contrincante, bueno, era jodido.

Los senseis los llevaron a la cabaña de cocina, donde estaba el proyector que mostraba las imágenes de las cámaras que instalaron. No era 'Gran Hermano' pero con algo había que entretenerse, aparte de vigilar a los menores del peligro.

Las niñatas de Cho seguían sus órdenes, la pelinegra estaba tratando de escanear la mayor área en menor tiempo. El chico de básquet buscaba en los árboles, como Tarzan.

Karin y Shikamaru estaban debatiendo sobre algo con el mapa, al parecer Karin no quería seguir las órdenes del Nara.

Neji no había perdido tiempo y estaba estudiando los escondites de la acampada anterior, Tenten escalaba los árboles con destreza y gran equilibrio tratando de dar con el objetivo, Sasuke trataba de encontrar huellas junto con Kiba, para así dar con el escondite.

La cosa iba bien para su equipo, pensó la pelirrosa. Solo esperaba que no les gane la estúpida de Nika. Eso sería el colmo de los colmos.

* * *

-Hey. –llamó por lo bajo- Ven conmigo, bonita.

-¿Qué quieres? –demandó con molestia- ¿No ves que no es el momento? –señaló a la pantalla.

-Lo sé. –su rostro estaba serio- Pero esto es importante, linda.

Ino se volvió hacia Sakura y Hinata, ambas concentradas en la pantalla, como el resto. Nadie notó cuando salió de allí junto a Sai, camino hacia lo desconocido.

-Quiero que te alejes de Gara , Ino. –soltó sin rodeos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gruñó como una fiera- ¡No me vengas con esto ahora, Sai! ¡Dijiste que era importante! –comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-Nunca me escuchas hasta el final. –le gritó. Ella se volvió deprisa y le dio una bofetada, él no reaccionó.

-Nunca dices nada que valga la pena, Sai. –apretó los puños- Por eso terminamos.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! –intentó controlarse- ¡Tú terminaste conmigo porque no me quieres, Ino!

-Tu ni siquiera sabes que es querer, Sai... –comenzaba a entristecerse- ¿Me llamaste para volver a esto? Eres un estúpido... Gara, en cambio, si sabe lo quiere.

-Claro que si, Gara quiere a Sakura. –soltó con rabia- Tu eres un medio para llegar a su fin, a Sakura.

-...vete al diablo.

Y se fue. Ino ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le reveló esa información. Eso no era normal en ella. Ella nunca le envidió nada a nadie, sabía que era hermosa, era autosuficiente, fuerte. Era Ino, y nada se le escapaba.

-Lo sabes.

* * *

Kiba había encontrado unas huellas y Tenten desde arriba encontró unas hierbas removidas. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí.

-Quedan quince minutos. –informó Sasuke.

-¡Hay que cavar! –ordenó Neji, y Kiba ya estaba escarbando con sus manos.

-Chico, despacio. –rió Tenten.

Kiba no tardó en encontrarlo, pero estaba atorado.

-¡Tiren!

Los chicos comenzaron a jalar, pero estaba atascado.

-¿Con qué diablos lo amararon al suelo? –se quejaba la Ama.

-¡Con mas fuerza!

Algo hizo "click" y los tres cayeron de espalda, se había soltado el cofre. Tenten verificó el cronometro. Quedaban cinco minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos.

-¡Diablos, hay que correr!

Sasuke cargó el cofre y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

-¡Mas rápido, Sasuke-kun! –gritaba Sakura.

-¡MUEVE ESE TRASERO, TENTEN! –decía Ino.

-¡TEME!

El equipo dos gritaba como loco en la cabaña. Veían como en la pantalla su equipo se apresuraba a llegar, era una carrera contra el tiempo...

-¡Corre, maldito vago!

...y contra el equipo de Shikamaru.

-¡MALDITA ZANAHORIA!

Todos giraron hacia la puerta, a la espera del ganador del reto. Los segundos corrían, al igual que los equipos. Los senseis se acercaron, cronometro en mano, uniéndose a la espera.

Las puertas se abrieron, se oyeron varios gritos del equipo ganador. Señoras y señores, tenemos un ganador, un segundo lugar y una decepción.

-Esa si que no me la esperaba... –susurró la pelirrosa.

-¿QUÉ HACE ESA PERRA AQUÍ? –Ino comenzó a enfurecerse.

Nika entraba triunfante con su cofre y una sonrisa socarrona. Shikamaru fue el segundo en entrar, estaba agitado y extrañado, no podía creer que perdió. Y por último entró Sasuke, con una expresión furibunda.

* * *

-¿CÓMO DIABLOS ES QUE PASÓ ESTO? –Ino no paraba de sacudir a Tenten de un lado al otro.

Como Nika había ganado se encargaba de solamente acomodar la fogata, el equipo de Shika estaba cocinando, ellos estaban acomodando la vajilla para luego lavarla. Lavarían alrededor de cien pares de cubiertos, cien vasos y cien platos. Agregando las ollas y la cocina.

-Esto no puede volver a repetirse... –dijo Sakura, acomodando los vasos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Nika y sus amigas seguir cada movimiento de ella, Cho estaba que moría de la emoción de haberles ganado.

-Estoy segura que la vi seguir a Gai-sensei. –dijo una de las porristas del equipo dos- Nika Cho es una tramposa, que no quepa la menor duda. –expresó con total indignación.

-¡Hicimos imposibles para poder llegar a tiempo, pero ella ya estaba en la puerta y Shikamaru también! –dijo Ama- ¿Ustedes no la vieron por la pantalla?

-¡Lo menos que hicimos fue observarla! –expreso Hinata- Nadie le tenía confianza.

-Es verdad, todos esperábamos que fuera Shikamaru el vencedor. ¡De veras! –Naruto estaba colocando los cubiertos- Ni siquiera su propio equipo la notó.

-Hmp. Esa niña es una caja de sorpresas. –Sasuke llegó, con más platos en sus brazos. Sakura y Hinata rápidamente comenzaron a acomodarlos. –No me sorprendería que en próximo reto ganase también.

Sakura apretó los puños, ella lo sabía. Sabía que era muy probable...

-La van a poner contra Sakura.

Sí, ella la sabía. Gai, Ibiki y Kakashi la pondrían contra Nika. Porque ellos eran así de malos, porque les divertía ver como sus alumnos actuaban como lo que eran: Adolescentes. Kakashi sabía, sabía todo. La iba a poner a prueba.

Todos miraron a Gaara, el que había soltado ese comentario. Ya todos sabían que aquí terminaba la primera etapa del campamento, donde ellos elegían quienes participaban en los retos. Era donde tenían que sacar ventaja, porque ahora los senseis lo hacían difícil y a su conveniencia.

-En el primero me pusieron contra Karin, es obvio que este año sigo siendo presa fácil. –comentó ella- Me van a poner contra Nika, y Sasori va a ser la tercera pata de esta silla. Estoy segura.

Nadie dijo nada. Terminaron de poner la mesa y todos se acercaron también, porque la comida ya se estaba por servir. Los senseis esa noche no se sentaron con ellos, cenaron en su cabaña solos. Seguramente muy ocupados planeando las interesantes actividades del día de mañana.

* * *

El equipo de Shika se había esmerado con la comida, muy de la mano de Akimichi, obviamente. Pero ahora tocaban lavar todas las ollas y la vajilla. A Sakura le habían tocado las ollas mas grandes y las mas sucias, Ino era muy buena para jugar a piedra, papel o tijera cuando quería.

-La próxima, hay que quedar en segundos al menos. –estaba tallando las ollas afuera, adentro eran muchos y ella quería un poco de aire fresco.

Se puso a pensar, mientras lavaba la olla, en muchas cosas. Pensó en Sasuke y Naruto, en que la relación que tendrían luego de esto; pensó en su recuperación y las ganas horribles que tenía de un cigarrillo, entonces recordó el tema de _la droga del violador_ y de esa noche, que todavía no había podido resolver; pensó en sus padres, que volverían, pero seguramente no. De tanto pensar y pensar se estaba mareando, y le vino una imagen en flashes.

-...Itachi.

Itachi volvería pronto, había dicho Sasuke, y Mikoto la había invitado a la cena.

...

-¿Su primer amor? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Ahora qué te pasa por la mente, Nika? –Sasori bostezó.

Nika puso cara de niña buena y se acurrucó en pecho de su novio. Estaba maquinando un plan a futuro, pero necesitaba recolectar algo de información primero. ¿Y quién mejor que su lindo Sasori?

-Seguro no fuiste tú... y no me lo quieres decir. –sonrió con malicia- Apuesto a que esa tonta le gustan guapos. ¿Celoso, Sasori? Dame un nombre, vamos. –comenzó a repartir besos por el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo.

Sasori recordó sus años por la secundaria, él siempre supo de la existencia de su ex. ¿Cómo ignorar a la cerebrito de pelo rosa y ojazos verdes? Ella era muy tímida, luego agresiva. Siempre con el revoltoso del Uzumaki y el Uchiha numero dos. Sí, número dos, porque Uchiha Itachi era el número uno. El amo y señor de La Hoja.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esos rumores que se corrían, la pelea de los hermanos. El fruto de la discordia. Los años que se llevaban. Sakura iba segundo e Itachi iba a último año. Los cuatro años de diferencia.

-El primer amor de Sakurita... Ese fue Itachi Uchiha. –susurró- El Hermano mayor de _Sasu-chan_.

Nika saltó a los labios del pelirrojo, extasiada. Tenía lo que quería. Uchiha y la tonta caerían, Naruto sería devastado también.

La temperatura aumentó en la carpa de Akasuna.

* * *

Naruto jugaba con su celular, habían acabado de secar y guardar todo y ya era muy tarde. Aún no le había dicho a nadie sobre la foto que poseía en sus manos. La evidencia de que Sasori era un gusano, un parasito en Sakura.

¿Se lo decía a Sasuke? ¿A Sakura? ¿Qué revuelo causaría esa foto? ¿Nika tomaría represalias contra Sasori o contra Sakura? Porque aunque la secuencia obviaba que la culpa era de Akasuna, había pasado suficiente tiempo con sus amigas para saber que las mujeres malentendían todo.

-¿Naruto? –lo llamó una voz suave- Ya es tarde.

-¡Ahh! Si, solo tomaba un poco de aire. –guardó el móvil- Ya voy para la carpa, Gaara.

-Esta bien. –sonrió- Yo ya me voy.

Sasori y Gaara eran primos... ¿Y si...?

-Espera, Gaara. –lo detuvo.

* * *

**¡Holis! Lamento la tardanza, me faltaba como cerrar el capitulo. Lamento si no explota como le hubiera gustado, pero era esto o actualizar en tres meses.**

**Mencione algunas cosas que pasaron antes y no las había cerrado (Itachi, la droga del violador y la foto) pronto las terminaré de cerrar. Esta es la grilla que tengo planeada.**

**-Especial, segunda parte (cap 11)**

**-Terminar el campamento (cap 12)**

**-Cena de Itachi o droga del violador (cap 13)**

**Así puedo avanzar y terminar de cerrar las ideas.**

**EL cap que viene que es el ****especial parte dos**** trata sobre su paso por la secundaria. (porristas, triangulo amoroso, el perro de Saku, Itachi, Karin) Cosas que se mencionaron y no las traté.**

**¡****Espero les guste! ****Besitos para Sakmiru, prics17 , Sakunata Uzuchiha y para todsos ustedes :3**

**¿Reviewr?**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

¡Reviewr!


	12. Especial parte II

Especial Parte II

* * *

Empezaban la secundaria, con sus bellos doce años. El curso de la mañana y el de la tarde se mezclarían e irían todos a la mañana en distintos horarios de clases.

Nuestro trío eran todos unos rompe corazones.

Sakura tenía sus ojos y unas largas piernas. Y ese carácter de hacerte saber qué quería y cuando lo quería. Ese año conoció a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, y por desgracia, a Karin. Aun seguía chocando con algunas niñas. También fue cuando obtuvo su primer flechazo, Sasuke.

Naruto ya tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosada, solo faltaba hacérselos saber. Seguía siendo un gran amigo de Sasuke, pero sentía que él era un impedimento para poder conquistar a la pelirrosada, ella debería pasar más tiempo con él a solas.

Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que el dobe actuaba raro con Sakura. Ellos dos tenían un vinculo distinto, Sakura y Naruto actuaban de diferente forma entre ellos. Por ejemplo, si el invitaba a Sakura a jugar a su casa, ella ponía excusas raras, pero si era Naruto quien la invitaba, la cosa era completamente opuesta: ella aceptaba con ansias.

Eso fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Maldito sea el primer día de clases, ¡maldito! Era horripilante, todo un mar de pre-adolescentes hormonales, gente yendo de aquí para allá. Había varios chicos que ella no conocía, los ex -alumnos del turno de la mañana de la Hoja Primaria.

Estaban los chicos de cursos superiores, de los que tampoco tenía mucho conocimiento, exceptuando a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y de alguno de sus amigos que a veces encontraba en la mansión Uchiha. Habían maestros totalmente desconocidos para ella.

-¡OYE! -una chica la agarró del hombro- Te estoy hablando, chica.

Era una rubia platino muy hermosa, con unos ojos bellísimos. Al parecer la había estado hablando mientras ella estaba pispiando su alrededor.

-Disculpa. -le prestó atención.

-Te pregunté si eres la famosa Sakura Haruno. -preguntó con interés - Ese cabello no pasa desapercibido.

Sakura se sonrojó, también se preguntó el porqué de ese adjetivo.

-¿Famosa?

-¡Si! Eres la chica del club de danza, bueno, lo eras. Eras la estrella. -sonrió amigablemente- Te he ido a ver en competencia, y también en los actos escolares de la mañana. ¡Eres fabulosa!

-Ah. -le restó importancia.

-...Y también eres la amiga de Uzumaki y Sasuke-kun. -agregó rápidamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos. '_Eres la amiga de Sasuke-kun_'. Ya había pasado por varias fans como para identificarlas. Dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a la chica. Vio a Kiba y Naruto, seguro Sasuke la estaría buscando.

-¡OYE!

Hizo caso omiso al llamado, Sasuke ya estaba a su lado. Se fue a su lado, junto con sus amigos, tenía cosas mas importantes que atender en vez de a una fan-girl.

...

Al menos estaba con los chicos, por ese día. Había una gran variedad de personalidades. Había una niña que parecía de porcelana y era muy tímida, un niño de pelo largo estaba siempre al pendiente de ella; estaba la rubia platino junto a un niño rellenito que comía papas, al lado de él se hallaba un niño de cabellos picudos que estaba durmiendo; había una pelirroja que reconocía como fan de Sasuke, la que iba a veces al parque, era un año mayor; Kiba y Naruto estaban tonteando; estaba Rock Lee junto con una chica de rodetes que parecía simpática. Reconoció a Sai, del club de artes plásticas de la tarde cuando estaba en primaria. Sasori, el chico más popular de su generación, según Naruto, del curso de la tarde. Niñas escandalosas y niños pijos por allí o allá. Eran muchos y muy variados.

Entró el que se supone que es el profesor que más verían ese año, pues impartía la materias con mas cargas horarias: Matemática y Literatura. Se llamaba Hatake Kakashi, y parecía bravo.

Les dio la bienvenida y los hizo presentarse, típico del primer día. Les dijo los materiales que utilizarían en el año.

...

En el receso se fue con los chicos al patio de afuera, todavía no lograba hallarse con los demás.

-Sakura.

Se volteó hacia Sasuke, que la había llamado, la rubia estaba allí. Rodó los ojos con cansancio, ¿ahora qué queria?.

-No me dejaste terminar.-dijocon tono desafiante la rubia- Como decía, eres impresionante en el escenario, pero no más que yo.

-Hmp.

Sasuke y los chicos miraron a la rubia con precaución, conociendo el carácter de su amiga. Sakura la miró aireada.

-Me estas desafiando. -afirmó Haruno- ¿Eres bailarina? ¿Acróbata? ¿Contemporánea? ¿Porrista? -la rubia sonrió ante la última opción- Porrista, entonces.

-Voy a serlo, si. -afirmó.

Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿serlo?

-¿Eres o no eres porrista? -se adelantó Naruto- Sakura es bailarina de competencia en varios estilos. -afirmó con orgullo.

Ino cuadro los hombros y frunció el seño- Asisto al campamento de porristas todos los años, estoy en la Compañía de la entrenadora Chikako, estudié y competí en acrobacias, me enlisté para entrar en las Kunoichis de La Hoja. Voy a ser porrista, soy la mejor en lo que hago.

Sakura sintió esa chispa, esa pasión en la rubia, cuando defendió su postura ante ella. No solo era altanería y prepotencia.

-Estoy segura que lo eres. -le sonrió- Pero ya no compito, lo hago como hobby. -realizó un gesto con las manos dando por finalizada la conversación y el duelo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció lentamente, Kiba frunció el seño y Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente. Ino quedó confundida, ¿dónde estaba su rival? Se suponía que ambas se enfrentarían.

-¿Me estas jodiendo, frentona? -soltó muy enojada- ¿Qué? Me vas a decir que no estoy a tu altura, ¿es eso?

Sasuke agarró a Sakura del hombro e intentó llevársela de allí, no queriendo tener que exponer sus motivos, pero la pelirrosa se zafó. Se acercó a Ino y le susurró.

-Estoy segura de que tú también brillas.

Y se fue por el lado contrario por el cuál Sasuke se la quiso llevar, el trio se fue detrás de ella, dejando a una Ino totalmente perpetua.

-...¿Qué?

Sakura había dejado de asistir al club en donde se formaba como bailarina y con el cuál competía, y el club de danza había terminado en cuanto terminó la primaria. Ella ya no encontraba motivos por lo cuales competir, puesto que sus padres ya no asistirían a verla. Ya no importaba nada. Ellos ni siquiera notarían que lo dejó. Los chicos habían tratado de convencerla, pero no había funcionado.Y ahora llegaba esa chica y la desafiaba, la retaba. Pero había llegado tarde.

-Pero miren a quién me encontré vagando por aquí.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, apenas. No quería que viera sus sonrojadas mejillas o él se burlaría.

-Itachi-kun.

-Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está tu trío? -simuló buscarlos por los alrededores- Es raro verte sola, pequeña.

Sakura rio bajito, Itachi era muy chistoso, a veces. Le agradaba el mayor de los Uchiha. Él sacó un caramelo y se lo obsequió, y la despeinó un poco.

-Allí viene mi hermanito, esconde esa sonrisa o se enfadara contigo. -le guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí.

Sakura soltó una última risa y luego borró hasta el último indicio de una sonrisa. A Sasuke no le gustaba que hablara con Itachi, aunque el mayor fuera un dulce con ella y con Naruto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, se estaban adaptando a esta nueva etapa. Ahora se encontraban en clase de deportes, por el momento era mixta, los clubes se habían retrasado y la directora había decidido que a fines de la semana que viene serían las inscripciones. Gai era un sensei muy extrovertido... por no decir rarísimo al extremo. Le encantaba hacerlos sudar litros y litros, aunque fuera verano y eso causara efectos a la salud.

Para esta clase había traído unas colchonetas, unos caballetes y unas pelotas. Tocó el silbato para reunir a todos frente a él para explicar la clase.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Para esta clase demostraran cuanto arde la llama de la juventud en ustedes! -gritó, eufórico como siempre- ¡Como se imaginaran, realizaran un circuito! -no se oyó ánimo alguno por parte de los adolescentes- ¡Tendrán que saltar esos tres caballetes, de distinta altura cada uno, sáltenlos del modo que les resulte más fácil, no quiero a nadie en la enfermería!

-Eso fue para ti, Uzumaki... -dijo un chico de lentes, quien estaba arto de las payasadas de ese rubio.

Naruto ya se dirigía a partirle la cara con un puñetazo, pero Sasuke y Sakura lo detuvieron por los hombros, el profesor prosiguió.

-Luego tendrán que pasar por las cuatro colchonetas, pero no deben utilizar sus piernas. A lo que me refiero es que no deben dar pasos sobre ellas, usen la imaginación. -les regaló una sonrisa de anuncio publicitario sobre pasta dental- ¡Y por último, deberán utilizar las pelotas de la cancha! -habían de todo tipo y forma- Soccer, americano, básquet o lo que deseen, también tendrán que ingeniársela allí. Deberán utilizarla tres veces, la misma o varias. ¿Se entendió?

-Ashh.. que lata... -soltó el niño de los pelos picudos amarrado en una coleta.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo. -dijo una chica, que estaba en el fondo.

-¿Es por orden de lista? -preguntó Sakura, que estaba interesada en esta actividad, se oía interesante.

-...Cerebrito... -se escuchó por el fondo, otra vez. Sakura lo ignoró, pero Sasuke no se aguantó.

-¿Algún problema, Karin? -dijo fríamente, todos se quedaron en silencio. Karin comenzó a temblar de los nervios, uno de los Hyuga bufó con aburrimiento y una rubia mandó a callar a Karin. Sakura empujó a Sasuke al frente, con algo de dificultad.

-Uchiha va primero, sensei. -dijo la pelirosada. Sasuke se dejó hacer por ella y Gai tomó su planilla.

-¡Adelante, Uchiha! -alentó.

Sasuke saltó el caballete mas bajo sin dificultad, para los dos siguientes se impulsó con los brazos; Gai apuntó en su planilla. Las colchonetas, la primera, la pasó de un solo salto, con la segunda pasó caminando con las manos, la tercera la volvió a saltar y en la última hizo una voltereta rodando. Agarró las tres pelotas de soccer y las pateó con gran fuerza hacía el arco improvisado.

Hubieron algunos aplausos, por parte delas fans obviamente. Gai lo felicitó y Naruto chocó los puños con él.

-¡Sigo yo, cejotas-sensei! -Naruto rápidamente quiso superar al Uchiha y salió a arremeter.

-Pasa, Uzumaki. -Gai simplemente lo dejó ser, ese chico era todo un caso y era mejor no llevarle mucho la contraria.

Naruto saltó mas alto los caballetes y paso todas las colchonetas caminando con los brazos con una rapidez increíble.

-Hmp. -Sasuke bufó.

Agarró por último las pelotas de baloncesto y las encesto desde una distancia increíble. El rubio festejó lanzándose sobre el Inuzuka, ambos gritando cono locos lo geniales que eran. Sakura se reía de esos locos y Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula, era verdad que Naruto tenía una gran destreza para los deportes. Él era un gran rival en ese aspecto.

Kiba pasó al frente y Gai apuntó su nombre en el portapapeles, Inuzuka hizo lo suyo propio. Daba saltos muy salvajes por las colchonetas y encestó con las mismas pelotas que Naruto, solo que un poco mas cerca que el anterior. Sakura también aplaudió a su salvaje amigo, con orgullo.

-Que pase la rosita, haber si es tan buena como dicen tantos. -Sakura oyó a Karin, esa niña que tanto la odiaba por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Sasuke. Por tener la atención del codiciado Uchiha.

-¡Haruno, muéstranos como arde la llama de la juventud en ti! -Gai había oído sobre las destrezas de su alumna pelirrosada. Así como la de otros alumnos interesantes de su clase.

Anko le había pedido que los evalúe a todos, ya que los clubes andaban en busca de súper estrellas para poder ganar los campeonatos de este y los futuros años. Tsunade era muy competitiva cuando se trataba de la escuela de Orochimaru como contrincante. Las pruebas serían duras a partir de ahora. La directora si que odiaba perder, cosa que sucedió el pasado año.

Sakura se sonrojó, todos la estaban mirando. Buscó el apoyo de los chicos, pero Naruto la estaba empujando ya. Sasuke la observaba con fuerza, podía sentir su apoyo.

Gai le dio el okey y ella prosiguió.

Los caballetes los salto con ayuda de sus brazos, dando una pirueta con sus piernas para luego caer sana y salva, como una felina. A las colchonetas las pasó una con solo una voltereta de frente, la segunda la pasó con dos saltos de lado, en donde no uso los brazos. La siguiente la pasó parada de brazos mientras hacía distintas formas con sus piernas. En la última dio un salto de clásico. Eligió unas pelotas de tenis e hizo malabares con ellas. Vio a Gai y este le dijo que era suficiente y ella las dejo en su lugar.

Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja junto con Kiba, con orgullo de hermanos mayores. Sasuke tenía una media sonrisa y la miraba con calidez.

-Eres lo que se esperaba, Haruno. -pensó Gai- Toda una gran... Lo que sea que eso sea.

Es que lo que ella hacía era una variedad de movimientos extraordinarios de distintas artes. Baile, sobre todo y también acrobacia en su mayoría. Lo mezclaba todo y de eso salía todo un show. Era hermoso a la vista.

Sakura bajó la vista, ella no lo hacía para que los demás la alagaran, a ella le encantaba la manera de expresarse con el cuerpo de esa forma.

Sasuke pudo apreciar como la rubia y Karin sentían rabia por el talento de su amiga. No se extrañó al ver como Ino era la siguiente en levantarse para pasar, de como realizaba distintas acrobacias para pasar los obstáculos. Pero para él, sólo era hermoso cuando la hacía Sakura, lo demás era muy... Ordinario. Karin también pasó, aunque era muy descuidada en sus líneas y no quedaba para nada agraciado su trabajo.

-Sigue: Ama Tenten. -dijo Gai- Adelante, niña.

La chica de los chonguitos, aquella que se juntaba con Lee. Se paró y realizó una serie de volteretas increíblemente difíciles, daba saltos altísimos, pero lo mas impresionante que hizo fue con los balones. Los colocó de a uno entre sus tobillos y, dando una gran mortal hacía atrás, estas eran soltadas y enviadas a la portería de fútbol soccer.

-Wau. -exclamó Sakura- Son acrobacias Chinas, fantástico...

-Hmp... -gruñó el moreno.

La chica de la competencia, recordó. La que venció a Sakura hace algunos años. Pudo ver que su amiga no la reconoció, pero él no la olvidaría tan fácil.

...

Los enfrentamientos de Karin eran cada vez mas elevados de tono, habían pasado de simples dichos a empujones e incluso arañazos. La pelirroja un día, en el receso, la agarró y se la llevó a uno de los armarios desocupados.

-Oye, idiota. -la paciencia de Sakura se había agotado- Aléjate de mí, Karin. Me importa un rábano que seas la prima de Naruto, te voy a romper la cara a la próxima que me jodas. -dio por terminada su monólogo y se empujó hasta la puerta.

-Si no te alejas de Sasuke-kun, vas a sufrir. -soltó ácidamente la Uzumaki - Y sí, es una amenaza.

-Pues tu amenaza me la paso por donde no me llega la luz, figúrate. -dijo calmada mientras desaparecía de ahí.

Karin quedó rabiando por un buen rato allí.

-Me las pagas, chicle, esta si me las pagas.

...

Era sábado, aleluya. Se levantó con ánimos renovados y se cambió apresuradamente. Ese día irían al parque a pasar el día.

-Sakura, el desayuno. -avisó Kurenai desde abajo.

Se puso un jean y una camisa a cuadros, agarró unas zapatillas cómodas y una mochila vacía de su placar. Guardó su celular, llaves y una campera, abrió el cajón de las cosas de Sword y sacó juguetes y su correa. Se hiso una coleta alta y bajó.

-Buen día, Kurenai. -se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Sword ya comió y está listo, Saku. -avisó.

Ella terminó de comer y entró a su fiel amigo, lo llenó de besos amorosos.

-Ya, ya. -la espantó- ¡Se les hace tarde!

Se lavó los dientes y le colocó la correa a Sword, se fueron caminando las siete cuadras que los separaban del parque.

-I belive i can fly, i belive i can touch the sky... Larala la la la. -Sakura comenzó a cantar y Sword apresuraba el paso, estaba ansioso- Larala la la la.

Escucharon un ladrido, Sword respondió de inmediato. Kiba y Akamaru estaban ahí ya. Los amigos se saludaron y soltaron a los canes.

-No demasiado lejos. -advirtió la ojijade- Diviértanse.

-HEY.

Ambos se voltearon, Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado. Estaba vez le tocaba a ambos traer la comida, así que venían con unas bolsas del súper.

-¡Es que me había olvidado de decirle a Kushina! -se explicó Naruto.

-Mikoto tuvo una diligencia y me dijo que les diera una disculpa. Hmp. -no dijo más.

Sakura agarró las bolsas y Kiba colocó una manta de su casa, del bolso de Sakura sacó los vasos y unos tapers vacíos.

Sakura se recostó a tomar sol, mientras los chicos comían.

-Ya comí en casa, luego. -cerró los ojos para ignorar las miradas que recibió.

Últimamente no comía y los chicos la veían mas delgada. Es porque estoy perdiendo musculatura, decía ella.

-Puras patrañas... -Sasuke se enojó.

-Es la verdad, yo no miento. -se excusó.

-Entonces dime, cuéntanos a todos, qué te pasó en el brazo.

Sakura se sentó rápidamente, enojada. Había escondido encuentros con Karin frente a ellos, pero eso no quería decir que Sasuke preguntaran a las pubertas chismosas -mas bien, mandaba a Naruto.

-Sword me saltó encima y me dejó un moratón, el miércoles. -mintió descaradamente- Grítale, amenázalo para que no lo vuelva a hacer. Si eres un bruto.

Se levantó, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, y se fue a buscar a los perros.

-Les daré de comer. -tomó su mochila y se fue, sin avisar si volvería o no.

-Ven aquí. -le ordenó el moreno.

-Sakura, no te enojes. -pedía el peli marrón.

-¡Sakura-chan, nos preocupamos!

Pero ella no los escuchó. Kiba le reclamó a Sasuke y los chicos comenzaron a pelear.

-Sword, Akamaru. La comida. -los llamó- Hey, la comida. -gritó esta vez.

Era raro que no vinieran al instante, ambos canes tenían un apetito feroz. Siguió llamándolos, varias veces más. Comenzó a asustarse.

-Sasuke, Kiba. ¡NARUTO! -llamó a los chicos- SASUKE.

Corrió a buscarlos. Los encontró discutiendo como niños, pero rápidamente llamó su atención. Sakura estaba aterrada.

-No aparecen los perros. -les dijo asustada.

-¿Cómo que no? -Kiba se alarmó.

-¡LOS PERROS NO APARECEN, NO APARECEN! -gritó asustada.

-Tú al bosque y tú al parque, yo voy a preguntar por las bancas. Y tú te quedas, por si vuelven. YA. -Los chicos se apresuraron, Sakura estaba muerta de nervios pero por suerte Sasuke tenía la mente fría.

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno volvía, ni los perros ni los chicos. Ella empezaba a caminar por las paredes, bueno, los árboles.

Su teléfono sonó y ella se apresuró a contestar, podrían ser los chicos.

-¿Si?

-Encontré a tu perro. -pero no era la voz de los chicos. La voz le dijo algo mas y ella se fue disparada.

La placa, la placa de Sword. Su número y dirección estaban ahí, pero dónde estaba su amigo.

...

-Nada, no los vio nadie. -dijo, frustrado.

-No hay nada en el arbolado, ni por aquí.-Inuzuka estaba nervioso- ¿Akamaru, dónde se metieron?

-¡Encontré a Akamaru, chicos, Sakura-chan! -venía corriendo Naruto con el can del clan Inuzuka.

-AKAMARU.

Can y dueño se abrazaron, como si no se vieran hace miles de años.

-Un momento. -susurró Sasuke- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Silencio... Es verdad, ella debería estar allí mismo, esperándolos.

-Grrr. -Akamaru gruñó, tenía las orejas paradas y la nariz elevada, olisqueando el aire. Algo no andaba bien.

Y salió disparado, con los chicos detrás de él. Atravesaron las bancas de los padres, el parque lleno de niños, hasta llegar al asfalto de los patinadores y ciclistas, un poco mas y el asfalto de la calle estaba allí.

Había un automóvil, que rezaba 'Control animal'.

Había una pelirrosada, que era sostenida por una rubia platino, porque estaba lanzándose hacia una pelirroja, y la cosa podía terminar peor.

-¡Ese chucho me mordió!

-Eres una farsante. Mentirosa, maldita mentirosa. ¡Suéltame! -gritaba la de ojos verdes, estaba hecha una furia.

-Lo siento, señorita. Me lo tengo que llevar. -informó el empleado.

Sakura se detuvo. -¿...qué?

-Me tengo que llevar a su perro, la señorita levantó una queja. Tengo que examinarlo por rabia y demás enfermedades. Definiremos si su perro es o no una amenaza, también. -palmeó la jaula en la que estaba un Sword sedado- La llamáremos.

-Qué... -Sakura no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ino la soltó, pero se quedó a su lado por precaución.

-Para que veas... que yo hablo en serio, chicle. -Karin se secó las lágrimas falsas y puso una enorme sonrisa en su lugar.

-¡Yo te mato, infeliz! -Sakura se le tiró encima y... La destrozó.

-¡Sakura!

Pero ella no escuchó al azabache esta vez. Ino intentó separarlas junto a Kiba, pero Sakura la tiró al suelo y Karin también se le abalanzó. Sakura era una leona y le habían sacado a su cachorro, alguien iba a morir allí. Sasuke se metió junto a Naruto. El rubio se llevó a su prima lejos, la pelirrosa encaró a Sasuke.

Plaf.

-No te metas donde no te corresponde. -dijo agitada, pero con el rictus firme- Esa... Perra, se llevó a mi Sword. Esto no se queda así.

Y se marchó, dejando a un Uchiha demente. La rubia se escapó detrás de la pelirosa.

...

Por culpa de Karin sacrificaron a Sword, quien le había causado una herida tan grande en el brazo izquierdo que tuvo que recibir diez puntos. Lo calificaron como animal peligroso y la ley dictaba que, de ser así, se le daba sacrificio.

-_Yo encontré el collar tirado, luego escuché a alguien gritar y vi a Karin y al perro. Llamé al número de la placa, no sabia que era tuyo_. -le había dicho Ino.

Sakura llegó cuando la perrera estaba dopando a su can.

Estaba segura que Karin había drogado a Sword, ya que era un perro muy manso y obediente. Nunca dañó a nadie, nunca le ladraba a extraños. No tenía problemas con otros perros.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Karin había, indirectamente, matado a un perro solo porque ella era amiga de Sasuke. Karin era una estúpida, a la que odiaba profundamente.

Ino la fue a ver los días después de la escuela, ya que ella se ausentó por una semana.

-Sakura está de duelo, pidió que no la molesten.

Kurenai solo dejaba pasar a la rubia, ordenes de Sakura. Los chicos intentaron meterse, pero ella era mas lista y los descubría escabulléndose. Si fuera por la de ojos sangre ella los dejaría ayudar a su pequeña niña, pero tenía que obedecer a Sakura, porque después de todo ella era una empleada.

...

El lunes en la escuela la rubia y la pelirosa no se separaban. Naruto intentó acercarse a ellas, pero Sakura la alejó con unas heladas palabras.

-Vete, Naruto. No quiero ver a nadie, menos un Uzumaki.

Ino desvío la mirada, Sakura estaba herida pero no le daba el derecho de lastimar al pobre rubio. Pero prefirió callar al respecto, ya que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de racionalizar.

Sasuke la observó desde la distancia, junto con Kiba.

-Sakura está muy herida... Perder a Sword fue muy duro. -hiso una pausa- Si yo perdiera a Akamaru... -dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Sakura... y Sword eran familia. -No dijo nada más, Kiba entendió perfectamente. Naruto venía con una expresión triste hacia ellos- Ya tuvo su semana de duelo, es hora de volver a vivir.

-Es lo que él hubiera querido.- asintió Kiba.

...

El primer paso era traer de regreso a Sakura, y como ella no se acercaba a él, él se acercaría a ella.

Esperó hasta que Kurenai fuera hacer las compras, entonces se adentró sigilosamente. Se oía música del piso de arriba a la derecha.

-...el estudio de baile. -dedujo.

Los padres de Sakura viajaban por su trabajo, pero volvían diariamente a ver a su pequeña. Hasta que decidieron que su pequeña era grande, una niña grande. Prácticamente desaparecieron de su vida, y a cambio le dejaron a Kurenai. Sakura decidió renunciar a todo, todo.

-Ya no tiene caso, ellos no me verán en las competencias. Así que... -y le restó importancia. Tiró todo a la mierda, toda su vida.

Subió con cuidado la chirriantes escaleras, atravesó el cuarto de los Haruno, directo por la lavandería. Al final del pasillo, el estudio privado de Sakura.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, quedó maravillado con lo que sus ojos vieron.

_Bueno creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto el sol, desde que yo he sonreído._

De rodillas, moviendo los brazos, que no terminaban en sus manos, apasionada. Se siente tan terriblemente vacía

_Olvidar simplemente lo que es sentirse bien, orar por el día en que no halla mas lluvia._

Dando vueltas, arrojándose al suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la mano.

_Y yo... no quiero hacer nada si no es llorar._

Saltando, en puntas. Tan real.

_Bueno, yo apenas me siento viva. Estoy pasando a trav__é__s de las emociones, pero no siento que lo estoy intentando._

Tan Sakura.

La aplaudió, con la verdad saliendo de las palmas de la mano. Ella volteó hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? -se las limpió furiosamente- Vete, Sasuke...

Le importó todo una mierda, comenzó a acecarse a ella lentamente, con los ojos clavados en las irises esmeraldas.

-No, no, no... -ella comenzó a retroceder.

-Si, Sakura. -susurró, apenas audible.

-¡Quiero estar sola! SOLA. -estaba enojada ahora, se lanzó contra él- Tienes que irte, ya. -comenzó a golpearlo- O sino... Karin va a matarte a ti.

Tsk. ¿Ese era el problema de Sakura? Karin no le daba miedo, para nada.

-Hmp. -soltó un bufido- Karin no nos dará problemas, molesta.

Luego de unas palabras, una lucha de miradas y algunas pataletas de la pelirrosa, Sasuke logró convencerla de que ella no haría nada mas.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Uchiha? -fue lo único que le dijo, negando con la cabeza- Quiero realizarle un funeral. -su expresión cambió de repente- Quiero despedirme debidamente de Sword.

Sasuke asintió, lo que sea que su amiga necesitara para poder despedirse de su canino amigo.

-Ino me ayudará. Así que no te preocupes, me ayudará a despejarme un poco.- se levantó del suelo, el moreno la imitó- Gracias.

-Hmp. Molestia.

Ella rodó los ojos con diversión. Como extrañaba a sus amigos, dios. No quería lastimarlos, pero tampoco ponerlos en peligro. Luego de lo de Karin ella se puso paranoica respecto a cuales serian los limites de la fan-girl pelirroja. Temió por ellos mas que por si misma.

Eso era a lo que había venido. Sakura estaba mejor, todo estaba como antes. ¿Entonces por qué no podía marcharse de allí?

-¿Sasuke?- Sakura estaba saliendo del estudio, pero el moreno no la siguió.

-Quiero que vuelvas a bailar.-confesó luego de unos segundos.

-No discutiremos eso ahora, no en este momento. -con voz calma respondió Haruno.

-¿Cuándo, entonces?

-Pronto... -pasó su mirada jade por el estudio privado- Te lo prometo.

Asintió secamente, aceptando su respuesta.

Sakura necesitaba bailar, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No solo era el legado que le había dejado su abuela, era toda ella. Toda Sakura gritaba por bailar, por expresar todo lo que bullía dentro de sí.

...

En la escuela Sakura caminaba junto a Ino con un block de notas en sus manos.

-Será en mi casa, eso no está en discusión.

Iban caminando por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase e iban arreglando los detalles del funeral. Ino, como el resto, no estaba tan segura de si esto sería bueno para la salud mental de Sakura. Haruno últimamente estaba mas sensible. Ellos querían que se recuperara, claro que si, pero ¿sería este el modo correcto? O,¿solo empeoraría las cosas? Sea como sea, ella debía despedirse de Sword para avanzar.

-¿Tienes el epitafio, frente?

-Si, será: Sword, mi ángel de la guarda. No me desamparó ni de noche ni de día. -se instaló un silencio entre las dos amigas.

-Es hermoso, Saku... -le sonrió maternalmente.

La pelirrosa, disimuladamente, se secó una lágrima traviesa.

Sakura sacó una hoja del block y se la pasó a la rubia- Necesito una cantante para esto, ¿conoces a alguien de confianza y con voz?

Ino leyó rápidamente las estrofas y frunció el seño pensativa.

-Esto es lírico, necesitaremos la voz de un ángel. -criticó.

-Si, no se... Quería despedirlo con mucho amor, y esta idea cruzó por mi mente. -hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-¡Uh! -exclamó de repente- Tengo tu chica: Es, en realidad era, la principal voz del coro de primaria. Todavía no hubieron pruebas para este año. -sonrió ante su idea- Es muy lírica.

-¡Oh! La niña que tiene los ojos perlas. -recordó- ¿No va a nuestra clase?

-Es del otro salón, pero yo la contacto. No te preocupes.

En la puerta las estaban esperando el rubio y el moreno, Sakura le sonrió a Naruto, con quien había hablado previamente. Se disculpó por las palabras que le dijo, no debía agarrárselas con él solo por tener a una asesina de perros como prima.

Tuvieron las horas correspondientes con Hatake y luego salieron al almuerzo. Kiba se les unió rápidamente, ya que asistía a la clase B, y comenzó a hablar con la rubia.

Ino se había integrado al cuarteto con facilidad, contentando a la pelirrosa, y agregando 'mas clase al grupo', como decía Inuzuka.

-_¿Qué clase? ¡Es una cerda, por amor a kami!_ -había objetado ella. No podía olvidarse las charlas en las que intentó subirle el ánimo, todas aludiendo al 'hermoso y sexy Uchiha' que causaba el pecado en cualquiera. Dándole razón a la locura de Karin, pero sin abalar los métodos .

-_Le doy Femineidad_. -e hiso una pose de modelo- _Tú eres una marimacho, frentona_.

La presencia de la rubia tenía pros y contras, pero era buena amiga. Brillaba con luz propia, como había predicho Haruno.

-Akamaru quería ir, Saku. Me preguntó si podía ir. -solicitó el peli marrón, con cierta timidez.

Sakura sentía cierta envidia hacia ese par, pero era en realidad dolor. Les recordaba al finado Sword.

-Eso no siquiera tienes que preguntarlo, Kiba. -mordió su manzana y por debajo de la mesa la rubia apretó su rodilla, dándole la fuerza necesaria para no derrumbarse.

-Cambiando de tema... ¡Se acerca el baile de bienvenidaaa! -alzó los brazos dándole énfasis.

-Hn. -Sasuke frunció el seño- Casi lo olvido...

-Las nenas se pelearan por nosotros, Naruto. -chocaron manos- Creo que me bañaré mas seguido, por las dudas. -se olió las axilas- Keh. Apesto.

-Eres un chucho, Kiba. -se burló la rubia- La clase que doy yo, tu te encargas de quitarla.

-Solo es para los alumnos de primero, ¿No? -abrió su jugo de naranjas- Será aburrida...

-Será lo mejor de lo mejor, frentona. -acomodó su cabello- Somos los nuevos, tenemos que ganarnos nuestro lugar. -su mirada se afilió- Es la secundaria, el pez mas grande se come al mas chico.

-El pez mas grande... -sonrió con gracia- Ese es Uchiha Itachi.

-Hn. -Sasuke volvió a fruncir el seño- El idiota mas grande.

-Sasuke Uchiha es el rey de La Hoja, Sasuke-kun, dejame contradecirte. -la rubia continuó- Los chicos de último año ni siquiera pueden negarlo, Itachi llegó para quedarse.

Sakura tuvo que darle la razón a la rubia...

-Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Alto, misterioso, inteligente. Gran atleta y gran carisma. Itachi era el genio de su generación, en todos los sentidos. Todos la amaban, excepto su querido hermanito.

-No te dejes engañar, Itachi es un engaño, Ino. -los ojos del hijo menor de Fugaku estaban llenos de ira.

Ino suspiró sonoramente- Pero que sexy engaño, Sasuke-kun.

Y galante, se le olvidó enumerar a Sakura. Itachi era uno de los galanes mas codiciados en La Hoja.

-No te olvides de Sasori, Ino. Grrr. -Sakura rodó los ojos, tratando de distraer a la Yamanaka con su comentario.

-¡SI!

Y funcionó.

...

Llegó el gran día, pensó Sasuke.

Estaba frente al espejo de su baño, vistiendo un traje negro y peinado. Todo para la ocasión. Era un día nublado, perfecto para un funeral. El funeral de Sword. Subió al auto y su chofer lo llevó al hogar Haruno, donde una Kurenai vestida de negro lo recibió.

-Está en el patio, con Ino y la señorita Hinata. -suspiró cansada- Espero que esto halla sido lo correcto, Sasuke.

-Lo es, Kurenai. Tranquila. -respondió calmado.

-Sword hace mucha falta por aquí... -parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé. -él también lo creía así- Qué sabes de los Haruno.

-En dos meses más, tuvieron que retrasar su llegada.

Sasuke asintió secamente, los Haruno hacían falta para su amiga pero de ellos nada por el país.

Fue al patio donde seria llevada a cabo la ceremonia.

Las chicas estaban ultimando detalles. Ino arreglaba los arreglos florales y Sakura acomodaba los objetos de Sword alrededor de la lápida. Sword había sido enterrado al instante de su descenso, pero Sakura no se había despedido correctamente.

Hinata iba a cantar una canción elegida por Sakura. Luego todos dirían unas palabras de despedida.

-Sasuke.

Su amiga lo vislumbró desde su lugar, él asintió a modo de saludo.

Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru llegaron al instante. La ceremonia comenzó.

_Adiós... Adiós... adiós mi amor. No puedo ocultar... no puedo ocultar... no puedo ocultar lo que viene. Me tengo que ir... me tengo que ir... me tengo que ir y dejarte solo._

Sakura no creía en Dios, pero esperaba a que hubiera un lugar después de la muerte donde su amigo la estuviera pasando mejor.

_Pero siempre recuerda... siempre recuerda... siempre recuerda que te amo mucho. Te amo mucho. Te amo mucho, oooh._

-Sword fue un gran compañero. -Comenzó Kiba- Alguien que siempre estaba, aunque tu estuvieras triste él te sacaba una sonrisa y te devolvía las ganas... Nunca habrá nadie mas como él. -se acercó a dejar un peluche, de los favoritos del Golden, junto a la lápida- Te extrañaremos, viejo.

_Adi__ó__s, ojos marrones. Adi__ó__s por ahora, Adi__ó__s rayo de sol, cu__í__date._

-¡Guau! -Akamaru ladró, dándole la razón a su amo y amigo. Fue hasta la lápida y le dio un lametón, como si se despidiera por última vez de su compañero.

_Me tengo que ir... me tengo que ir... me tengo que ir y dejarte solo. Pero siempre recuerda... siempre recuerda... siempre recuerda que te amo mucho. Te amo mucho._

-Se que... -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- donde quiera que te encuentres ahora, -apretó los puños, demasiado triste- tendrás un balón que masticar, y que jugaran contigo y te... te están cuidando como Sakura-chan lo hacia. ¡Y te pido per-perdón, Sword! Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y... y detener a Karin, yo-yo... -se secó las lágrimas con rudeza, enfurecido. Sakura le colocó su mano sobre el hombro, negando con la cabeza. Naruto no tenía culpa de nada. Sword también lo sabía- Fuiste el mejor, de veras.

_Canci__ó__n de cuna, distr__á__eme con tus rimas. Canci__ó__n de cuna, ay__ú__dame adormir esta noche, canci__ó__n de cuna._

-Sword... -colocó sobre la lápida una de las fotos que Sakura tenía enmarcada del difunto- nosotros las cuidaremos a partir de ahora. -se le formó un nudo en el estómago- Descansa tranquilo.

_Tengo que irme (adi__ó__s). Tengo que irme (una canci__ó__n de cuna). Tengo que irme (adi__ó__s) y dejarte solo._

-Harás mucha falta aquí, mi pequeño... -Kurenai tenía el plato amarillo chillón de la comida de él, lo dejó junto a lo demás- Cuídanos desde donde estés, campeón.

_Pero que siempre sepas (adi__ó__s), que siempre sepas (ojos marrones), que siempre sepas (adi__ó__s)..._

-Eres... de los rayos de luz que la vida me dio; un ser que me dio tanto, tanto... -respiró hondo- Eras tan pequeño cuando llegaste a mi vida, la cosita más linda que vi, y... comenzaste significar tanto pa-ra mi. -los ojos se le empañaron y la garganta se le comenzó a cerrar- Dejaste de ser una mascota, para convertirte en mi familia. Para ser participe de mi... vida, de todo. -no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar con fuerza- ¡Y no se cómo voy a seguir sin ti, Sword! ¡No sé, no lo sé!

Ino la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes que poder, Sakura... Tienes que dejarlo ir, déjalo ir... -le susurró al oído. Sakura la abrazó, y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Iba a seguir...

_Te quiero tanto, te quiero tanto... Adi__ó__s ojos marrones, adi__ó__s mi amor..._

Hinata terminó de cantar y rezó una plegaria silenciosamente al difunto can. Dio unos pasos atrás, cuando terminó, y esperó en silencio a que terminaran de despedirse del difunto Sword.

...

Había transcurrido otra semana, y el baile comenzaba a alcanzarlos... Pero era Ino la que insistía con el tema.

-Con Hinata no tenemos pareja, así que quedamos en juntarnos en casa. -respondió, un día, harta del dichosos tema- Además, ni queríamos ir.

Hinata se había unido al cuarteto, convirtiéndolo en un quinteto. La pequeña Hyuga había conectado con Sakura luego del funeral, mimó el lastimado corazón de la Haruno, y esta no podía separarse del alma tan hermosa de la heredara de ojos perlas. Ino fue la que siguió, cayó segunda en el hechizo de Hinata. Y como la pequeña no era ni ruidosa ni molesta los chicos no tuvieron objeción, es más, ella encajaba en perfecta sintonía con el calma y silencioso Uchiha, el falto de atención de Naruto y el glotón de Kiba junto Akamaru.

Hinata formó una pequeña sonrisa, de acuerdo con la Haruno. Ino hizo un berrinche.

-¡Hay que ir, es EL baile de bienvenida! -bufó- ¡A ti te encantará, Saku, bailaremos y tendremos un lindo vestido! -dio una vuelta sobre su eje, imaginándolo- ¡Y ,Hina, nos maquillaremos y nos pondremos unos zapatos divinos, y... y... -pero ni Sakura ni Hinata la apoyaron o cambiaron de opinión.

La rubia golpeó el suelo con su pie y se marchó, hecha una furia.

...

Sasuke estaba furioso, con un genio de los mil demonios, y todo el mundo podía percibirlo.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Bueno, pues... Sasuke, aunque él lo negara, estaba celoso.

Luego del funeral de Sword todo se vino a pique con Sakura. Al haber mas chicas en su circulo de amistad era obvio que ya no estaría única y exclusivamente para ellos tres, pero esto lo superaba.

Sakura, vayamos al cine. Pero ella jugaba baloncesto con Naruto y Kiba; Sakura, juguemos al FIFA. Pero no, porque tenía que ponerse al día con la escuela.

Pero, del otro lado: Sakura-chan, vanos por un helado. Y ella iba. O, Sakura-chan, vayamos tirarnos por un puente. Y ella iba coarriendo tras el rubio.

¿Lo estaban ignorando, o qué?

...

En cambio, Sakura estaba en el séptimo cielo. Ino y Hinata acababan de marcharse, dejándola con el corazón a mil por hora.

-_Sasuke... Él te mira con tanta intensidad, frente. _-suspiró- _Sasuke-kun es como tu guardián, no sé como explicarlo._

-_Es un gran amigo, si. Nos conocemos desde_ -pero Ino la interrumpió.

-_No, tonta. _-le aventó una almohada- _Sasuke no quiere ser tu amigo, Saku._ -hubo un silencio de reflexión- _Creo que le gustas._

-_Ino._ -Hinata se sonrojó- _Qué cosas dices..._

-_Es una cerda, siempre pensando en cosas pervertidas y de índole sexual... Tan joven, pero tan pervertida_. -Sakura cubrió dramáticamente los oídos de la ojiperla- _No la escuches, querida._

-_¡No dije nada pervertido!_ -la apartó de Hina-_ Piénsalo, boba._

-_¿Y a ti te gusta él?_ -interrogó confusa la heredera Hyuga.

-_Claro que..._\- pero no pudo negarlo, afirmarlo tampoco.

Pero la salvó la campana, porque habían venido a recoger a las chicas.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo, correcto. También era muy protector, si. Pero también era un chico algo sufrido. Su padre, mediante su frialdad y su favoritismo nada oculto hacia el Uchiha mayor, lo había vuelto un niño algo frío. La propia Mikoto se lo confesó.

Sasuke tenía el corazón de hielo. Lo veías en su modo de tratar a las niñas, incluso gente mayor e incluso otros niños.

Pero... Con ella era tan... Menos _cubito de hielo_. Se preocupaba, la cuidaba, era su apoyo en momento duros. La rescataba de la inminente oscuridad que la rodeaba. Pero... ¿Sasuke la quería de un modo mas allá de lo fraternal?

Naruto, Kiba y ella, Sasuke los apreciaba. A Ino la aguantaba y Hinata no molestaba. Pero... ¿Sasuke la querría, o incluso, podría amarla? Sakura misma no sabía si se quería.

Fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó.

Tenia unos bonitos ojos, Naruto siempre se lo recordaba. Y el cuerpo de una bailarina era lindo, delgado y firme, aunque las demás niñas siempre la criticaran al respecto. Su pelo era largo y sedoso, de un color lindo, aunque inusual. Pero... ¿Su alma? ¿O, su corazón? Ella no cree tener un bonito corazón. Era un lugar oscuro... Donde habitaban pensamientos oscuros, solitarios y retorcidos.

La imagen se distorsionó, revelando otra forma. Otra Sakura. De ojos oscuros, con ojeras. Un cuerpo demasiado delgado, con moretones. El cabello corto y descuidado. Esa Sakura lloraba.

Ella sabía que podía caer bajo, lo sabia en el fondo... Como un presentimiento.

Reemplazando a la Sakura futurista apareció Sasuke, uno con un aura oscura y la mirada perdida. Otro corazón confundido...

-Sakura-chan.

Apartó la mirada del espejo, Naruto estaba en su puerta. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber acordado juntarse, confundida.

-Kushina dijo que si no aprobaba mates, me mataba. Jeje. -tenía colgada su mochila.

-¿En serio? -giró los ojos- No me sorprende... -sonrió imaginándose la furia que Kushina habría arrojado contra su primogénito- Pasa.

Naruto, recordó, era un torbellino de alegría y buen corazón. Era capaz de convertir al diablo en Dios, es lo que decía Minato. El niño con el corazón mas grande qué hubiera visto jamás.

_Y si_... No. Lo descartó de inmediato.

_Pero_...

Desvío la mirada al espejo, la Sakura futurista estaba distinta. Más feliz, menos dañada por la vida, porque estaba junto a un rubio guaperas de ojos azules.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida de esas imaginaciones suyas.

-Me debes unos dangos, eh. -fue a buscar sus libros, riendo.

No se dio cuenta, pero el rubio quedó con una sonrisa atontada. Sonrisa de enamorado.

...

Cada vez estaba más próxima la fecha del baile de bienvenida de la Secundaria de la Hoja, eso significaba escoger una pareja, un vestido o un traje.

-No.

-¿Eso es un _tal vez_ o un _lo pensare_? –inquirió Ino.

-¡Es un rotundo no! –aclaró Sakura.

-Pe-pero Saku-

-¡No voy a usar un maldito vestido y maquillaje! –dijo aterrada ante la idea.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de lado, divertido ante la situación, y Naruto sudaba nervioso. Sakura no quería ir al baile e Ino no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¡Haruno, tu vas a ir! –gritó la rubia, ya encolerizada.

-¡No, no, no! -la Haruno negaba con actitud aniñada.

-¡Será divertido, Sakura-chan! –intervino Uzumaki- ¡No hace falta que uses vestido, iremos de jeans!

-¡Si! –dijo emocionada- ¡Así sí!

Sasuke negaba divertido, eran unos tontos esos dos. Pero Ino intervino rápidamente, con el ceño totalmente fruncido al escuchar eso último.

-¡NO! Al baile no se puede ir con jeans, boba. –miró feo al rubio- No seas bobo, Naruto. Las niñas van con vestido y los niños con traje.

-¡KYAA! –Sakura se alejó corriendo de allí, enfadada.

Sasuke vio feo a la rubia y fue detrás de la pelirrosa, Naruto se quedo discutiendo con la Yamanaka respecto a los códigos de vestimenta.

-¡Oye! –la encontró detrás de un árbol- No vas a morir por usar vestido, tonta. –se sentó a su lado- Haces escándalo por todo.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero usar falda si tú puedes usar pantalones. ¡No es justo! -hizo un puchero.

Él rió, despacito, ante esa actitud tierna e infantil que salía a flote últimamente en su amiga. Era como retroceder varios años.

-Tonta, tú eres niña, los niños no usan faldas. –le explicó como a una infante, como a la SAkura de primer grado.

-Las niñas van a burlarse, como lo hacen en la escuela. –rezongó con enfado.

Es que el uniforme tenía falda, pero Sakura se ponía medias de lana negras o calzas, aunque fuera verano, porque las niñas siempre se quedaban viendo sus piernas con cara fea. Evitaba mostrar mas de lo estrictamente necesario, así evitaba encuentros no gratos. Ella no sabía, pero aun conservaba esas largas piernas de bailarina. La envidia de toda adolescente puberta.

-A tí no te importa lo que las niñas opinen, Sakura. Tú no eres así. –frunció el ceño.

Es que a ella le importaba como Sasuke reaccionaria al ver sus piernas, no quería que él se riera de ella al lucir ridícula, como lo hacían las demás niñas. Ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta. Últimamente le pasaba a menudo, él la ponía nerviosa. Ino y las hormonas, la estaban dejando atolondrada esas ideas.

-Es... que ellas no... –empezó a balbucear, con Naruto no balbuceaba pero con él sí. Sasuke se enfadó ante ese pensamiento.

-Tus piernas no son feas, molestia. –murmuró- Usa el maldito vestido.

Y se fue de ahí, enojado.

Entonces ella volvió con los demás, toda sonrojada, aceptando ir al baile con el dichosos vestido. Entonces Naruto rápidamente saltó diciendo que irían juntos, así de divertirían más. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero burbujeaba algo negro en su interior.

Ino rápidamente se llevó a Sakura a encontrar un lindo vestido.

Los días pasaban, cada vez mas cerca el baile dichoso ese, él había recibido varias invitaciones, pero ignoró a todas las chicas. Naruto iría con Sakura, él no tenía ganas de ver como lo dejaban de lado, todo por no ser tan expresivo como esos dos.

...

El día del baile, temprano, fue a la casa de Haruno, sus padres no estaban pero Kurenai sí. Ella se fue a hacer las compras y lo dejó pasar. Subió hasta el cuarto de Sakura, ella tenía un hermoso vestido tendido en la cama, en su escritorio varias pulseras y collares, se dio vuelta dispuesto a buscarla en otro lugar de la casa.

-Sasuke-kun. –la dueña de la habitación se sonrojó ante el intruso- ¿Qué pasa?

Él estaba enojado, podía notarlo en la postura de su cuerpo, en los puños apretado y el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy harto. -bramó él.

-¿Qué? -esa confesión la descolocó.

-¡Harto de que me dejen de lado! –gritó- ¡Tú y Naruto me están apartandodel camino!

Ella no entendía nada, Sasuke estaba muy alterado y ella no entendía que le estaba diciendo. Peor, de qué la estaba acusand.

-¿Están saliendo juntos? -inquirió, de repente- ¿Es eso? ¿Yo estorbo? –lanzó pregunta tras pregunta- ¡Porque estoy harto que ustedes se alejen de mí sin darme razones!

-¡Yo no me aparto de ti, Sasuke! –contestó enojada- ¡Naruto tampoco!

-SÍ, SÍ LO HACEN. –se acercó a ella, hecho una furia- Tú ya no quieres juntarte más conmigo, Naruto siempre anda detrás de tí. Y yo me quedo solo.

Sasuke lucia aterrador gritando, pero ella sabía que tenía miedo de quedarse solo y ser rechazado por ellos también. Ella se puso triste, no se había dado cuenta que por sus confusos sentimientos hacia él se había apartado lentamente.

-¡Lamento no poder ser tan expresivo como Naruto, no decir siempre lo que pienso o abrazarte siempre! –siguió diciendo, sumergido en su descargo- ¡Lamento ser como soy, pero-

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos rapidamente ante lo último dicho por él. Él se paralizó al instante, dejando de hablar.

-Nunca pidas perdón por ser como eres, Sasuke-kun. Nunca. –le susurró.

Se quedaron así un momento...

Ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta que era aceptado y apreciado, real y sinceramente, por ser como era. Que así lo querían sus amigos. Ya había dicho muchas estupideces, así que cayó.

Sakura se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Sasuke, no quería separarse. Pero sabía que el Uchiha pronto se incomodaría, así que lo soltó lentamente.

Y el bobo hizo otro acto de locura, impulsado ante esa vorágine de sentimientos encontrados... La besó, fue apenas un roce de labios y duró lo que dura un aleteo de mariposa. Ella se quedó de piedra, el acto la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

-Ven al baile conmigo. -pidió él luego de terminar el beso. Lo hizo sin pensar.

Ella quedó entre la espada y la pared. Porque estaba el rubio, su buen amigo rubio. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, su ¿_amor_? de secundaria.

Era Sasuke, aquel amigo fiel que la había besado, y que tal vez la quería. Pero... ¿Y si solo era un intento de escapar de su propia soledad? No adrede, per tal vez inconscientemente.

Ella veía a esa Sakura futurista, dañada y solitaria. Una Sakura oscura. Y no quería, pero también imaginaba a un Sasuke oscuro a su lado.

Y ella le pidió perdón. Le dijo que no, que Naruto _esto _y lo _otro_, que fueran juntos, pero el soltó el "Hn" y se fue, no enojado, pero se fue.

Y ella quedó: "Oh, ¿qué hice?"

Su cabeza le estaba jugando unos juegos macabros... Y peligrosos.

...

Fue al baile con Naruto y, otra vez, sucedió la otra cosa impresionante de ese año: _El baile lento, las manos en su cintura, cuando le acarició las mejillas y dijo que sus ojos eran geniales. Tuvo que besarla para que se diera cuenta._

¿Eso quería ella, un caballero dorado como el sol? El chico bueno, ¿no? Porque así se imaginaba al Naruto del futuro.

Entonces... no sabían que hacer. Entonces hicieron lo siguiente: ignoraron lo incomodo del asunto por el resto del año y siguieron, no tan, tranquilos con el asunto. Si... eso fue incomodo.

Y el primer año aun no acababa

...

El sueño de Ino era entrar a las porristas, era su meta, y cuando la convocaron a las audiciones las rubia no cabía en si misma. Tenía el apoyo de las chicas y, porque no, el mudo de los chicos. Konan era la líder del escuadrón. Una de las amigas de Itachi, quien era novia de Pain, un chico tan popular y guapo como el Uchiha mayor. Pero más misterioso.

Naruto y Kiba fueron llamados por el equipo de baloncesto, acudieron extasiados.

Hinata no se presentó a las audiciones del coro, comentó que a su padre no le causaba gran simpatía y que eligió para ella otra actividad extracurricular fuera del instituto. No comentó nada mas al respecto, nadie preguntó nada más.

A Sasuke lo llamaron del club de natación de la secundaria, acudió sin pensarlo. Era extraña y fascinante la actividad que había elegido, ya desde primaria. Nunca nadie entendió, excepto Sakura. Un lugar donde nadie ni nada podía herirte o molestarte, donde podías ser libre... Sin Itachi ni su padre. Donde solo eran Sasuke y el agua silenciosa y calma.

Ella, mientras tanto, estaba buscando un nuevo estudio de baile. Era un nuevo ciclo, y quería que todo sea nuevo. La actitud, el estilo, el estudio. Sasuke la estaba ayudando con eso, luego de ser él quien insistiera en el asunto.

La relacione era... Extraña. La amistad seguía allí, pero no era lo mismo. Si bien Sasuke nunca fue de abrazos diarios y besos en la mejilla; si tenía sus revuelta de pelos de vez en cuando, o la comunicación por miradas. Eran pequeños momentos que se perdieron. Era como empezar de cero.

Y con Naruto la cosa a veces era tensa. No podía dar un abrazo sin que hubiera tensión, o una mirada intensa se le escapaba a veces.

Los sentimientos de Naruto eran claro, mientras que los de Sasuke desconocidos. Y si bien en un principio creyó que el rubio sería lo recomendable, se tachó de egoísta y de mentirosa si lo hacía. Porque ella no lo amaba de esa forma. Y, con Sasuke, no creía que sucediera algo... Pero no sabía por parte de quien. Si de ella, o de él.

Entonces, mientras visitaba un estudio con el pelinegro, recibió una llamada de un desconocido. Era Konan, la estaba convocando para las pruebas.

-¿Disculpa? -su tono incrédulo llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-Las pruebas de Gai no eran al azar. -le explicó - Tsunade ordenó buscar lo mejor de lo mejor para los clubes de competencia.

-¿Competencia, dices? -eso llamó su atención- Pero esto son las porristas. -señalo lo obvio, pero ignorando los detalles.

-Ven a verme y charlamos. Aclaro tus dudas. -ofreció.

-¿Ahora? -ofreció, algo curiosa.

-Te puedo ver a las tres en el parque, en las bancas. Voy a estar con los chicos. -y colgó.

-¿Quién era? -inquirió Sasuke.

-¿Tienes hora? -su celular estaba mal configurado y no había arreglado ese detalle.

-Son dos y media. ¿Quién llamó? -la curiosidad comenzó a aumentar, pero no lo hizo notar.

El estudio Nuevas direcciones estaba en el centro, cerca de la avenida principal. A buen camino de su casa y del parque.

-Era una propuesta... -comenzó a caminar, lentamente. Volvería luego- No sé, no es lo mío.

Sasuke se abstuvo de preguntarle qué era exactamente lo suyo, Sakura le daba la bienvenida a todo lo nuevo. La siguió, no tenía nada mas que hacer. Además, todavía tenían que conseguir algún estudio.

Cuando llegaron al parque Sakura se dirigió directamente a las bancas, él se tensó cuando observó a su hermanos en el lugar.

-Pero si es Sakurita y mi pequeño hermano. -saludó el moreno- Tanto tiempo. -le dijo a la Haruno.

-Hola. -saludó en general.

Konan se apartó del lado de su novio, Pain, y fue a su encuentro.

-Hola, he oído mucho de ti. -saludó la peliazul- Vamos a otra banca a charlar con mas privacidad.

-Okey. -dudó, mas que nada por Sasuke, se quedaría solo con el grupo de Itachi y eso llamaba a problemas- Sasuke. -lo llamó.

Konan no dijo nada al respecto, el pelinegro la siguió en silencio.

-Como te dije, fuiste seleccionada por Gai y por Anko para unirte al escuadrón de porristas. -cruzó las piernas- ¿Sabes que hacen las porristas?

Sakura se abstuvo de decir alguna idiotez, puesto que Kinan era la capitana. Podría ganarse una paliza si cometía tal error.

-Las porristas -siguió, luego del silencio de Haruno- utilizan distintos estilos de baile en las presentaciones. Mayormente acrobático, y en una menos medida lírico. Se que ambos son tus fuertes.

Ella asintió, Sasuke presto atención a la explicación.

-Mucho de jazz, nos movemos rápido. Combinaciones de brazos, y de piernas. Tienes que tener fuerza en las extremidades. Y como te dije, mucho acrobático. Trucos de levantamientos y de traslación, volteretas y aberturas de piernas. -Konan explicó todo un tecnicismo impecable, eso hablaba de una seriedad sobre el asunto.

-Hablaste de competencias. -recordó la Haruno- ¿Es cierto?

-En el ámbito escolar la porristas son animadoras, pero extraescolarmente participamos de competencias varias. -le explicó- Las dos mas importantes son el Slam Summer, a fines del verano, y la competencia Internacional de porrismo, a fin de año. -hizo una pausa, para continuar diciendo:- Estoy informada de que eres ganadora de varios títulos regionales e internacionales.

-Sí, ahora mismo estoy buscando un nuevo estudio con el cual competir... Pero... me gustan los nuevos retos.

Sasuke, detrás de la pelirrosada, sonrió con arrogancia. Él y Naruto particularmente compartian ese animo de su amiga de competir y, por supuesto, ganar.

-Sí, eso también lo sé. -compartieron una mirada intensa- El Slam no requiere regionales previas, se compite varias veces ese día, y, en el Internacional sí piden regionales. ¿Tienes otra duda?

La pelirosada lo asimiló. Si, le parecía algo interesante. Pasando de las faldas y los pompones, y del estatus social que eso ofrecía. Pero... No. No era su momento. Ahora quería pasar desapercibida y transcurrir la secundaria con calma, no dudaba que en algún momento decidiera unirse a _K_onan y las porristas, pero solo porque era algo nuevo. Y lo nuevo sonaba a reto, lo cual le agradaba de sobre manera.

-Suena genial, en serio. -comenzó- Y te agradezco la oferta, pero no me veo como porrista en este momento de mi vida. -hubo un intercambio de miradas- Es un honor.

-Entiendo. -desvío su mirada al Uchiha menor por unos segundos- La oferta seguirá en pie, cuando logres centrarte te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. -Sasuke asintió, captando el mensaje, Sakura agradeció todo y se fueron.

Volvieron al estudio Nuevas direcciones, Sakura dio una entrevista necesaria y habló de los objetivos con los que se volvía a la danza.

-Bueno, en principio es algo que necesito personalmente. -sonrió a la directora- La danza es un bálsamo para mi.

-Comprendo perfectamente. -le devolvió la sonrisa - Mi estudio tiene un equipo de competencia, entiendo que quieres un lugar en él.

Sasuke asintió, mas allá de que no fue hacia ella afirmación.

-Sakura fue la campeona del título nacional del año pasado. -introdujo- Este año no pudo competir, por razones de índole personal.

-Quiero ir a las nacionales, y para eso necesito obtener títulos para calificar en la regionales y obtener el pase. -terminó de explicar ella.

Si, Sasuke le había dicho que, si volvía, iba a volver con todo. Como la anterior Sakura.

La directora asintió, al tanto de los títulos de la pelirrosa. El linaje Haruno era reconocido en la industria. Le extendió su mano a ambos.

-Bienvenidos, es un honor poder contar contigo, Sakura. -le dio una sonrisa gigante- Tu novia está en buenas manos, joven Uchiha.

Sasuke se tensó ante el comentario, pero la directora Himeko no le dio importan ia. Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

* * *

Estaba allí, lista para su turno. Pronto dirían su número y se jugaría todo.

-Número 64, Sakura Haruno con Sonríe.

_Sonríe, lo peor está por llegar, tendremos suerte si alguna vez vemos el sol._

Entró al escenario girando, el vuelo del vestido esmeralda acompañaba sus movimientos.

_No tenemos que ir a ningún lado, podemos quedarnos aquí por un momento._

Recorrió la pista, luciéndose frente al jurado con un arabesco bien ejecutado. Un lateral y luego una gran sonrisa al público.

_Pero el futuro está perdonado, así que sonríe._

Unos movimientos de danza contemporánea en el suelo, la sonrisa nunca perdida.

_Intentamos con fuerza entenderlo todo bien, pero me siento solo al final de la noche._

Una mano recorriendo su rostro, una expresión triste mientras se arroja al suelo.

_Bueno, quiero estar en un lugar alejado de este sitio, en algún lugar mas cerca de la Gracia._

Te levantas, haces una pausa y terminas girando con los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Esta fue Sakura Haruno con Sonríe.

Te retiras, el público aplaude con atrocidad.

Detrás del telón está Sasuke, quien fue el que te apoyo en todo este recorrido. Está con una sonrisa de orgullo paterno. Sakura se arrojó sobre él, conmocionada.

-Lo hice, lo hice. ¡No lo puede creer! -gritaba en los tímpanos del moreno.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sin dar indicios de querer soltarla.

-No necesitamos esperar a los premios, tú ganaste, molestia. -fueron sus únicas palabras.

Su sonrisa no desapareció en lo que quedó de la competencia.

-Ahora pasamos a la categoría de solos junior. Premiaremos a los diez mejores.

Sakura miró al público, ahí estaba Kurenai y sus amigos. Ino, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke. Hinata estaba a su lado, ya que ella formaba parte de su equipo de competencias. Fue una grata sorpresa cuando ambas se encontraron en su primera clase. Ella no hizo preguntas y Hinata lo agradeció internamente. El grupo había competido, también esperaban su calificación.

-Vas a ganar, Sakura. -le susurró con ánimos la Hyuga.

-...Y llegamos al primer lugar. La ganadora del título Mejor bailarina júnior de este año es para...

El redoble de tambores mas largo de su corta vida hizo acto. El corazón latía al mismo ritmo.

-¡Sakura Haruno, con Sonríe! ¡Felicitaciones!

Explosiones de confetis y de aplausos por doquier. Quedó en shock, Hinata la ayudó a levantarse. Le dieron el trofeo del primer lugar, una tiara y una banda.

Había ganado.

-¿A qué estudio representas? -le colocaron el micrófono, como dictaba la norma.

-Estudio nuevas direcciones.

Himeko estaba de pie, en el público, aplaudiéndola con ansías.

Fue a su asiento junto a Hinata, faltaba el grupo junior. Pero ella ya estaba reivindicada.

...

Ese verano, gracias a Hinata y a Ino, había hecho nuevos amigos.

Estaba Shikamaru, un chico genio que adoraba mirar las nubes y odiaba profundamente lo problemático. Le encantaba su forma de pensar, pese a que fuera un vago hasta para hablar, a veces.

Choji era un niño rellenito que se juntaba con Shikamaru, no era muy expresivo, pero sabía escuchar.

Sai era un niño que conocía de primaria, en las tardes de los clubes. Un día se lo encontraron en el parque, pintando un cuadro, ella fue a saludarlo y él lanzó un comentario a Naruto. Ambos comenzaron una relación extraña de tira y afloja. Siempre se les unía en el parque.

Rock Lee volvió a acercársele, para molestia de varios. Era otra constante presencia en el parque. Pero no era gran molestia, así que era aceptado a unirse.

Quedaban dos semanas para que comenzara segundo año.

Sakura todavía estaba extasiada por las nacionales de hace algunos días. Hinata también, ya que el grupo también había ganado.

Estaban en el parque, como todos los días del verano, y Rock Lee había traído helados para todos. Era una tarde perfecta.

Hasta que llegó Karin.

La felicidad se esfumó. Las cosas con Karin habían empeorado, luego de que, junto a Ino, le habían teñido el cabello de rosa y de haber rasurado sus cejas. Y no nos olvidemos de cuando se hicieron pasar por Sasuke, le hicieron creer que él quería una cita. Nada de eso se comparaba a la muerte de Sword, pero Sakura de había vengado.

-¡Miren su enorme frente! -empezó la pelirroja- La luce con orgullo, encima. Como si fuera algo bueno y no malo.

-¡Oye! -se había quejado el rubio- ¡Deja de molestar!

-¡Tu cállate, zopenco! -le riñó- El problema es con la pelo de chicle.

-Vete a molestar a otro lado, Karin. ¿No tienes vida propia? Te la pasas correteándome.

-Tienes club de fan, Saku. -había dicho Kiba.

-¡Ni muerta, chucho! –esa fue Karin, muerta del horror.

Todos habían estallado en risas por lo que dijo el dueño de Akamaru, la pelirroja se fue echando humos. Pero no se rindió ahí.

La peli rosada había ido al lavamanos a beber agua y Karin fue a acorralarla junto con unas chicas más.

-No te tengo miedo, Karin. -dijo con firmeza.

-Deberías.

Las chicas que estaban con ella la ataron de los brazos y le taparon la boca. La llevaron hasta la zona boscosa y la ataron a un árbol. Para finalizar, las niñas le arrojaron pintura sobre el pelo y el cuerpo.

-A ver si no tienes miedo, Chicle. -y se alejaron corriendo de la escena del crimen.

No fue hasta casi cuatro horas después que la encontraron, el sol apenas alumbraba. Akamaru la había olfateado y los chicos estaban detrás de él, Kurenai estaba con ellos también.

-¡Sakura! -se apresuró a desatarla. La pelirrosa estaba muerta del susto, la estrechó en sus brazos, sin importarle la pintura fresca.

Había estado sola, en la nada, solo oyendo sus pensamientos. Fue horrible.

-Ku-kur-

-¡SAKURA!

Haruno comenzó a hiperventilar. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Pero ella se desmayó por falta de oxígeno antes de que pudiera llegar la ayuda.

...

-Tuvo una experiencia traumática. -explicó el doctor- Estos ataques pueden repetirse en situaciones de emociones fuertes.

-¿Cómo puede curarse, doctor?- Kurenai, al borde de la preocupación.

-Lamentablemente no es algo que pueda irse con una pastilla... Pero podría recibir ayuda psicológica, es una opción. -sacó un bolígrafo y firmó el alta- Yo le recomiendo unos ejercicios de respiración, y evitar situaciones de emociones extremas.

...

Se las había cobrado a Karin, por supuesto que sí. Ella, junto con Ino, le jugó varias bromas pesados como por dos meses. Desde decolorante en el shampu de las duchas, para que quede rubia; hasta colocarle muñecos vudú en el casillero, y mostrarles a Sasuke las "brujerias" que la pelirroja le hacia.

Pero, al igual que con el difunto Sword, Sakura nunca tendría suficiente.

...

Estaba en el baño, últimamente le agarraban cólicos. Le delia el vientre. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era porque se había hecho señorita.

Obviamente, como alumna aplicada, ella sabia sobre el ciclo menstrual y bla bla bla. ¡Muy poco servía lo teórico en la hora del asunto!

Entró en crisis, la crisis de la primera menstruación.

¿Qué hacer? Llamó a Naruto y a Sasuke, obvio.

-¡¿Cómo que entrar al baño de niñas?! -le gritó Sasuke por el telefono- ¡Estas loca!

-¡Sakura-chan, vamos por ti! -el rubio salió corriendo, el moreno fue tras él.

Naruto entró de lleno, sin revisar si había alguna otra estudiante. Gritando, obviamente.

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAN! Aquí estamos.

-Estoy acá, Naruto. -golpeó su puerta para que la localizara- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-No entiendo por qué no llamas a Yamanaka o a la Hyuga, molesta. -el moreno, meticuloso, revisó que el recinto estuviera vacío.

-Es que... -lo pensó. Era una opción muy valida, pero lo primero que se le cruzó fue llamar al par- No sé. Me salió, supongo.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Sakura? -el rubio Uzumaki estaba con la cara pegada a la puerta que ocupaba Sakura.

Era una situación comiquísima.

-Bueno... Es que... ¿me vino la regla? -¿preguntó?

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó dramáticamente.

-¡¿Te vino, o no?! -una vena se hinchó en su frente. ¿En qué situación se habían metido? -Se clara, por amor a Kami.

-¡Bueno!¡Si, me vino! -soltó, molesta- Me estoy medio desangrando, Sasuke. ¡algo de compasión por aquí! -para darle énfasis golpeo con el puño la puerta.

-Toda una dama... -murmuró, tenso.

-¡AHH! -Naruto había gritado mientras corría en círculos, se golpeó contra la pared y quedó inconsciente.

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO? -se pegó a la puerta- ¡SASUKE, DIME!

-Solo fue el dobe. -sacó su celular y revisó la hora, faltaban cuatro para que terminaran las clases. Sakura no podría esperar tanto- Ahora vengo, molestia.

-¿Dónde vas? -sonó insegura.

-Voy por ayuda profesional.

Sasuke había ido a buscar a la enfermera Shizune, los chicos no sabían que hacer cuando te venia el periodo. No es como si tuvieran toallitas femeninas para ofrecerte.

...

Estaba saliendo del estudio de danzas y alguien la estaba esperando, recostado sobre la pared del mismo.

-Hola.

Él le regaló una gran sonrisa. -¿Vamos?

-Aja.

Itachi agarró su bolsa, ella no se opuso. Y comenzaron el trayecto a su hogar.

El Uchiha mayor se pasaba sus tardes en el parque, con sus amigos, y Sakura se lo cruzaba varias veces de las clases. Él había tomado la costumbre de acompañarla a su casa.

Sakura, con ese tiempo compartido, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común. Itachi era una gran persona, en el interior tanto como en el exterior.

Le gustaban las mismas bandas, las mimas películas. Él era muy gracioso, aunque no muchos lo sabían.

-Tú sabes por qué no hermanito no me quiere, ¿Verdad, Saku? -la tuteó.

-Si... Fue por culpa de tu papá.

Hubo un silencio.

Fugaku Uchiha era un padre... ¿Malo? Con Sasuke, si. En el sentido de rebajarlo, al compararlo con su primogénito, y hasta de ignorarlo, a veces. Itachi había dejado la vara muy alta, y Fugaku no veía en su segundo hijo la misma capacidad intelectual.

-Mi hermano es muy inteligente, pero también muy obstinado, a veces.

-Como no te imaginas. -suspiró, sabiéndolo de primera mano.

-Por eso... Quería pedirte tu ayuda para poder acercarme a él.

Ella le sonrió, contenta. Eso le causaría una gran felicidad. Nada mejor que ver a tus seres queridos contentos.

-¡Claro que sí, Itachi! -le regaló una sonrisa.

Itachi la abrazó y le dio vueltas en el aire, extasiado.

...

Primeramente intentó que pasarán mas tiempo juntos, pero como en su casa y en el instituto eran perro y gato, tuvo que ser la unión.

Llevó a los hermanos a las competencias, ya que ambos la apoyaban en eso.

Rezaba en el camarín para que esto funcionase, junto a Hinata.

-Yo espero que no empeore, Hina. - su compañera estaba maquillando la- No pido un milagro, pido que no se maten nada más.

-Itachi sempai parece un bueno chico, no creo que Sasuke tenga problemas tan graves con él. Son hermanos, después de todo.

-Tu siempre ves el vaso medio lleno - rodó los ojos- Ojalá todos fueran como tú, eres un encanto.

La aludida se sonrojó.

-Me encanta hacer este dueto contigo. - intercambiaron lugares-Eres buena bailarina, nunca imaginé que bailaras.

-Mis primas son bailarinas, entonces mi padre pensó que sería bueno para mi... Tú sabes como son las familias con dinero. - sonrió tristemente- Las hijas son para trofeos y los hijos...

-Si, lo sé...

Ella lo vivía con Sasuke y Naruto, sus padres esperaban que se hicieran cargo de las empresas familiares. Ella, en cambio, era la hija trofeo, como Hinata. Niñas bellas y refinadas que obedecían a sus padres.

-Vallamos a ganar, Hinata. - intentó cambiar el ánimo, suficiente tenía en su vida.

Se dirigieron tras bambalinas a esperar su turno y estirar por última vez. Solo le faltaban dos números antes del suyo, cuando Sasuke se apareció en su campo de vision. Él siempre iba detrás del escenario, antes de su turno, a desearle suerte, a su manera. Así que le dijo a Itachi que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es pan comido, molesta. - la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Solo sal y haz lo tuyo.

-Mi hermanito tiene razón, Saku. - apareció el mayor - Solo lucete. - y le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias, daré todo en el escenario. - y abrazó a cada Uchiha.

Itachi se llevó al menor rápidamente a sus asientos, seguía Nuevas direcciones.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Itachi? - le gritó apenas perdió a la pelirrosada de vista- No me digas que ahora me estás siguiendo.

Él sabía que su hermano estaría a la defensiva en cuanto lo viera allí, así que estaba preparado.

-Saku me invitó, hermanito. - hizo un amago de volver hacia los asientos.

-Desde cuándo tanta confianza con la molesta. - lo detuvo del brazo- Dímelo.

-La he estado acompañando del estudio a su casa, me queda saliendo del parque. ¿Por qué te molestas, Sasuke? - estaba cansado de que cada cosa que hiciera enfadara a Sasuke

-Aléjate de ella, Itachi. - gruño entre dientes - Si sabes lo que te conviene.

Y se fue a los asientos. Él se quedó recostado sobre una de las columnas y desde allí observó la puesta en escena de la Haruno. No había salido como lo esperaba.

-Ahora presentamos al #34, Las chicas de oro. - habló el presentador.

Hina estaba temblando tras bambalinas, así que la pelirrosada tomó su mano y entraron juntas al escenario.

-... Ganemos. - susurró la Hyuga.

-Ahora presentamos al #34, Las chicas de oro. - habló el presentador.

_Ahhh ahhh... Nunca bailamos en la oscuridad, todo es claro de ver. Con un cielo de alerce, es nuestra realidad._

Ambas estaban en sincronía. Hinata bailaba con gran elegancia, como si fuera de la realeza. Sakura se esforzó por no romper el encanto que su compañera causaba.

_Somos de oro. Escuchamos el trueno, vemos las estrellas. Somos de oro todos lo ven. Somos de oro, creelo._

Eran chicas de oro, si lo eran. Y eso enardecia a Sakura Haruno, pero nadie podría darse cuenta.

Vio como sus amigos y su profesora aplaudían en el público, entonces sonrió con ganas. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Tras bambalinas, de nuevo, ambas se abrazaron. Había salido perfecto.

Fueron a los asientos, faltaban doce números antes de las premiasiones y debían esperar. Ino las abrazó a ambas y la profesora les hizo una pequeña corrección respecto a un truco, pero por lo demás las felicitó. Naruto también las abrazó, llenándose de purpurina dorada. Itachi las felicitó, Sasuke solo las miró y asintió. Se sentó entre los hermanos, para comenzar con la operación.

Trató de comentar con ambos respecto a los números restantes, para lograr así una conversación fluida entre ellos. Pero, como no, cuando Itachi decía blanco Sasuke decía negro.

-No puedo creerlo...-bufó- Sasuke, calmate. Por favor. - le pidió al oido- Te comportas como un niño de cinco años.

-Solo estoy respondiendo. - se desentendio- Hn.

-Pasaremos a las premiasiones en cinco minutos, pedimos que se acerquen los estudios. - anunciaron.

Era hora de partir, todos les desearon suerte. Al menos en eso si coincidieron ambos hermanos.

Hinata tomó fuertemente su mano, no había tenido algún solo, dúo o trío en lo que iba de la temporada. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Al menos mi padre no me verá si pierdo. - trató de relajarse, aunque eso a Sakura no la relajó para nada.

-Categoría duetos y tríos junior. - avisó el presentador - Los mejores cinco.

Era importante clasificar al menos en los primeros tres, para sumar puntos para clasificar en las nacionales. Que seguía siendo la meta de Sakura.

-Segundo ligar: Sacando las piedras, del estudio 21.

-No clasificamos... - susurró Hinata - Lo siento...

-Y el ganador del primer lugar es... ¡Las chicas de oro, del estudio Nuevas direcciones! Felicidades.

Él público estalló, al igual que el corazón de la pelirrosada. Se levantó, y consigo a una estupefacta Hinata, para recibir el trofeo y las medallas.

-¡Lo logramos! - gritó en el tímpano de su compañera en medio de una abrazo de oso- ¡Ganamos, Hina!

Hinata se largó a llorar en sus brazos, el corazón de Sakura se saltó un latido de la emoción.

-... Lo hicimos. Si.

Luego de las premiasiones se apresuraron de ir con sus amigos y maestra, quienes las abrazaron otra vez. Todos se llenaron de purpurina de las chicas de oro.

-¡A celebrar! - gritó Naruto.

Ella fueron a cambiarse, lo más rápido posible, para ir hacia el puesto de Ichiraku a comer el ramen de la victoria.

-... - Itachi no estaba con los chicos- ¿Dónde está Itachi? - le preguntó directamente al Uchiha menor.

-No sé, no soy su niñera. - contestó de mala manera.

-Vamos, dime que le hiciste. - insistió, enojada.

-... - desvío su mirada- Estaba de sobra aquí, por suerte se dio cuenta.

-Seguro que lo hizo... - dijo entre dientes- ¡No tenías porque comportarte de mala manera, yo lo invité! Tu hermano no hizo nada, Sasuke, deja echarle los perros.

-No lo quiero aquí, molesta. No lo quiero cerca mío. - él volumen de su voz comenzó aumentar - Ni tuyo, ni de nadie. Tú no sabes cómo es él en realidad. Solo piensas que yo... - no terminó la frase, desvió otra vez la mirada.

-Solo pienso que lo envidias por ser mejor que tú, ¿no? - le completó su pensamiento - Que él es mejor y más perfecto que tú. ¡Despierta, Sasuke! No todos somos como tu padre.

Cuando pasó por su lado chocaron los hombros, estaba furiosa.

La celebración tuvo que esperar, ella debía encontrar a Itachi. Porque así como se sentía Sasuke, su hermano mayor lo pasaba igual o peor.

Buscó en el estacionamiento el auto del moreno de coleta, pero ya se había marchado de ahí. Se sintió de lo peor, ahora Sasuke estaba más enfadado con su hermano.

...

Él siguiente intento fue en el parque, un ambiente más armonioso. Itachi estaría con su grupo ese viernes, así que Sakura invitó a varios de sus amigos a pasar una tarde divertida allí. La idea era que ambos grupos se encontrarán y armar un 'improvisado' partido de fútbol soccer.

-Soy tan suertuda de ser tu amiga, frente. - Ino le susurró - Tienes la costumbre de juntarte con chicos muy guapos.

Sakura volteó los ojos, su rubia amiga nunca dejaría de ser una cerda.

Él plan no salió como esperaban y los hermanos quedaron en distintos equipos, ella quedó con Sasuke.

Ino la pasaba de lo lindo ligando con Deidara, mientras que Naruto empujó al Uchiha mayor en una mala jugada y este cayó sobre ella.

Las bailarinas se lesionaban tanto como los jugadores, por eso reconocían cuando una sucedía. Ella lo sintió. Itachi no cayó cerca de sus piernas, sino que sobre su hombro.

-... Mierda.

Itachi se levantó rápido y con cuidado, y luego intentó ayudarla.

-Aléjate de ella. - pero Sasuke rápidamente lo apartó- ¿cómo lo sientes, molesta?

-Me... Me lo disloqué, estoy segura. - le dolía un poco.

-¡No la levanten, ya llamé a una ambulancia! - gritó Ino.

-Traigan hielo. - Shikamaru fue junto a Sasuke- No lo muevas, Sakura, lo puedes empeorar.

-No siento que se halla movido mucho, tranquilos. - comenzó a realizar ejercicios de respiración para aminorar el dolor.

Itachi estaba al otro lado, frente a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con mucha frialdad. Más de la común.

-Lo siento, Sakura. - comenzó a disculparse- Naruto vino hacia mi y me lanzó-

-Naruto las pelotas, Itachi. -la voz de ultratumba del moreno lo calló- Por tu jodida culpa Sakura se movió el hombro del lugar. No vengas con tus escusas.

-Sasuke-kun, espera. - quiso intervenir ella.

-Vete de aquí, antes de que te saque a golpes. - él la ignoró.

-...si. - se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! - gritó Sakura- Itachi no tiene la culpa. Fue un accidente.

-Lo siento. - le dijo el mayor- Me tengo que ir.

Se fue junto con sus amigos, Konan se despidió de la pelirrosada y partió junto al resto. La partida fue en un silencio tenso.

Naruto, raramente, estaba en silencio y algo apartado, observando a la nada.

-Dobe, ven aquí. - ordenó el moreno, y todos se pusieron atentos.

Naruto se acercó, Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio un puñetazo sin anticipación. El rubio se quedó de pie, sin resistirse.

-¡Sasuke! -se quejó la herida- Ya está, maldición.

-La próxima te mató. - advirtió el moreno al Uzumaki.

-Lo sé. - y se sentó en el suelo, cabizbajo.

-¡Carajo, compórtense de una buena vez! - soltó Ino.

Llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Sakura al hospital, Ino fue con ella. El rubio y el moreno fueron por Kurenai a informarle de lo sucedido.

...

-Le acomodaremos el hombro, quedará como nuevo. - dijo el doctor- Tendrá que hacer reposo por una semana y usar cabestrillo.

-Gracias doctor. - dijo la ojo rubí.

-En unas horas le doy el alta y la prescripción de unos buenos antibióticos.

...

-No puedo creer que te enojes conmigo. -miró por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo- Yo no fui quien te mandó aquí.

-Me tienes cansada, Sasuke. -comenzó a pelar una manzana, pero el rápidamente se la sacó y siguió con la labor- Itachi no tiene malas intenciones, eres tú el que no lo quiere. No yo.

Él pelinegro se detuvo, su seño estaba fruncido. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado.

-¿Qué dijiste? - su voz sonó tan fría.

Ella supo lo que estaba pensando. Lo conocía tan bien, al igual que a Naruto. Al igual que ellos la conocían a ella.

-Lo estas maximizando. -no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que se puso a observar sus manos.

-No. - fue rotundo- No estas diciendo lo que creo que dices.

-Yo no dije nada... - susurró, se le fueron las ganas de conversar sobre eso.

-Dijiste que... - hizo una pausa, tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz. Las enfermeras no sabían que él estaba ahí- Que ahora eres amiga de él, de Itachi. -su nombre en sus labios sonó amargo.

-No quiero hablar ahora... -le dio la espalda, los ojos le ardían.

-... No puede creer que te pongas de su lado.

-No quiero hablar, Sasuke. - su voz le falló- Basta.

-¡Tú no puedes estar con él! -ordenó- Aléjate, Sakura.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas caían en la almohada. Había empeorado todo, todo. Ahora Sasuke odiaba aún más, si era posible, a su hermano. Era una tonta. Creyendo que Sasuke-kun podría cambiar de parecer, creyéndose capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Itachi estaba tan sólo. Se sentía tan sólo. Tenía grandes amigos, igual que ella, pero había perdido a su pequeño hermano, como ella a sus padres. Fukaku siempre dándole ordenes, él tratando de cumplir sus expectativas. Mikoto no quería a uno más que al otro, pero su esposo rompía ese equilibrio. Pobre Itachi.

-No quiero...

Él dio un portazo al salir.

...

Sorprendió notablemente cuando Sakura apareció en la escuela con un Uchiha distinto. Como ella tenía el cabestrillo él la ayudaba con su bolso. El Uchiha menor brillaba por su ausencia.

-No tenias que pasar a buscarme, Itachi. - dijo mientras la acompañaba a su clase- No quiero que te sientas culpable.

El moreno observaba su cabestrillo con culpa. -No pasa nada, supuse que necesitarías ayuda hoy.

-¿Él te lo dijo? - era obvio que hablaba de su hermano.

-No, pero llegó a casa y se encerró hasta hoy en la mañana. -la miró con culpa, otra vez- Eso si fue mi culpa, lo siento.

Ella le resto importancia, no se quería amargar tan temprano. Tendría una semana muy larga como para preocuparse por los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Sasuke tiene que aprender... Que yo no soy su juguete. ¡No puede decirme con quién hablar o no, Itachi! -ya se amargó- Tiene que entenderlo de una buena vez.

Ino llegó en el momento indicado, tomó el lugar de Itachi. Sakura se despidió e intentó cambiar su rostro, era el centro de atención.

-Sasuke-kun no vino a clases. -le informó a su amiga en un susurro- Naruto te está buscando.

-Ya hablaremos. -fue lo único que respondió.

...

Sasuke volvió el día siguiente, pero ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a la pelirrosada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de aguanta a Naruto. Eso preocupó al grupo.

-Será mejor darle espacio. -sugirió el Nara- Está pensativo.

-Está enfadado. -observó Hinata- Tal vez...

-No, Sasuke se lo buscó. -intervino Ino- Debe dejar de portarse como un neandertal. Su hermano no tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente en un juego.

-Pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Exacto, Choji.

La rubia dio el tema por zanjado. Ya arreglaría él sus problemas.

En cambio, Itachi se estaba portando muy bien con su amiga. No veía el problema de que el mayor se uniera al círculo de amigos. Sasuke era un poseso. Naruto, trataba de disimularlo, pero tampoco veía con buenos ojos al moreno número uno de la hoja.

-Itachi es un buen chico.

Tuvo que darle la razón A Hinata.

...

'¿Ya los viste? Estoy segura que lo esconden... '

' Yo creo que son muy tiernos'

' Ella siempre tiene suerte con los guapos. Ah... '

' Hacen una linda pareja'

Se le reventó la burbuja de su chicle ante ese último comentario.

-¿Pareja? -susurró para sí.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿qué pensabas que pensarían todos? -Ino comentó a su lado.

-Pero... -Hinata estaba confundida- ¿No es normal en los amigos?

-¡Alguien con cordura, por amor a Kami! -agradeció- Eso somos: amigos.

-Sasuke era tu amigo, ¿dónde está él, eh? -comentó la rubia mientras se ponía brillo labial.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, el cabestrillo se había ido y le quedaba solo una semana más de reposo. Sasuke no había vuelto a hablarle desde ese día en la sala del hospital.

-Te agradaba Itachi. -protestó.

-¡Me agrada Itachi! -afirmó- No me agrada que sigas peleado con Sasuke-kun, porque estas mal todavía. -puntualizó- Ya pasaron dos semanas... Y la gente empieza a rumorear...

-Dicen que dejaste a Sasuke-kun y que ahora estas con Itachi-sempai... - término Hinata.

-¡Que cambiaste de novio, Saku! -esclareció la rubia- Eso ve la gente.

-Con Itachi-sempai... Se te ve mas feliz, Saku...-opinó la ojiperla.

Ino le dio una mirada significativa, luego del comentario de Hina. 'Tiene razón' quiso decir. Sakura se alejó de ellas hecha un manojo de emociones. Ninguna la siguió.

...

¿Itachi? ¿En serio? No podía creerlo. No podía imaginarlo, imaginarlos.

La gente enloqueció.

'Yo se que puedes, confió en ti'

Ella no era para él...

'Lamento que te hallas tenido que pelear con Sasuke, pero no lamento que así hallamos podido acercarnos'

Él no...

'Él se ve más contento que de costumbre, gracias Sakura'

-¡Oye!

Rápidamente se volteó, era él. El único e inigualable.

-Qué haces por aquí, pequeño cerezo.

'... Mas contento... '

-Pensaba un poco... Acá se está tranquilo.

'Una pareja tan tierna... '

-¿Te puedo acompañar? -le regaló una sonrisa brillante.

-Quiero que hablemos. -pidió, algo brusca.

Él, como un cachorro, ladeo el rostro. Confundido.

-¿Debo asustarme? -intentó hacerla reír. Funcionó.

-Se... Se rumorea que somos... -resopló, algo avergonzada-... Pareja.

-He oído, si... -se la quedó viendo fijo- ¿... Y?

-¿Cómo que y, Uchiha? -se sorprendió por lo fresco que estaba- ¡Pareja!

-¿Debo asustarme? -rió lentamente- ¿Tienes algún novio por ahí del que deba cuidarme?

-No es gracioso. -dijo enojada.

-¡Lo es! ¡Vamos, ríete! -comenzó a picarle las costillas.

-Basta. -no pudo mantener la seriedad de la conversación- Es serio.

Itachi siguió molestándola, dejando de lado la conversación anterior.

La pasaban tan bien juntos. Era mejor que cuando tenía que andar fingiendo delante de Sasuke que no le agradaba, porque en verdad si lo hacía. Y mucho. Itachi era un chico que la apoyaba incondicionalmente, que era amable y decía lo que pensaba. Sin filtros. Tan honesto. Perfecto.

Recordó una escena del pasado, de ella viéndose al espejo. Tratando de ver quien podría guiarla en el camino. Sasuke, era oscuridad. Naruto era incandescente. Pero... Itachi tenía oscuridad y luz en su interior. Un balance envidiable.

Y si...

...

Sasuke la encontró en las calles periféricas al parque, ella estaba saliendo del estudio y él parecía ir al parque. Negro y verde chocaron.

Un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Lucía peligroso, indomable, solitario.

Ella tenía ojeras y estaba más delgada, aunque trataba de esconderlo.

Hace cuatro meses que no se veían.

Ella quería abrazarlo, llorar en sus hombros. Quería a Sasuke de vuelta en su vida.

-... Sasuke-kun... - susurró

El cielo retumbo, comenzó a llover. Una llovizna fina. Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cerró os puños porque le picaban las manos. A ella le temblaban las piernas. Estaba ahí, lo necesitaba. A él, a Sa-su-ke.

Ya, ya- ya-.

Él corazón le latía con fuerza y el aire le desgarraba los pulmones, los pulmones.

-¡Sakura!

Solo sabía que lo necesitaba, y que él estaba allí.

...

... _Sakura_...

La estaban llamando. Se sentía en el cielo.

... ¡_Sakura_!...

Quería... Quería.. Quería a-

-Sasuke-kun... - llamó.

-Acá estoy, Sakura.

-Sasuke... -abrió lo ojos y lo vio.

Y lo vio tan preocupado. Lo vio tan desesperado. Lo vio tan necesitado.

-Sakura...

Y bebió su nombre de sus labios.

Lento y con tanto amor. Se aferró a él, como un niño a su madre. Lo asió de sus azabaches cabellos.

-Saku...

Y él bebió de su néctar. Lo bebió todo de ella. Y la vio tan débil. La agarró de sus caderas, de sus huesos. Miró sus ojos, hundido en ojeras. Y se encolerizo..

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?

La abrazó a su cuerpo. Quería protegerla.

-Sakura, dime.

Y ella le susurró: -No me dejes sola.

...

Cuatro meses con Itachi, cuatro meses en blanco para Sasuke. Ella nunca le dijo nada.

No le dijo que había caído en depresión, pero que no quiso contarle a nadie. No le dijo que no comía sus comidas, que no tenía ganas. No le dijo que iba al estudio solo para que nadie sospechaba la razón de su bajo peso. No le dijo que Itachi bebió todo de ella, que fue la cura a la soledad. Pero que él no era para ella, que donde él era todo equilibrio ella era desequilibrio. No le dijo que se hicieron daño, pero sin querer. Sin querer... Que se querían, pero que no podían así. Que no podían.

Le dijo que no la dejará sola, porque él le hacía bien, de tantas formas. Que no entendía.

...

Pero el supo todo eso... De alguna manera él entendió... Y fue contra Itachi, llegaron a los golpes. Mikoto lloró y Fukaku encolerizo.

-Aléjate, aléjate y no la vuelvas a buscar -le advirtió.

-Yo nunca quise que todo eso pasara, te juro que no le hice daño. -le juró y perjuro.

-Eres un inútil, no vuelvas a cruzarte en nuestro camino.

Y él mayor asintió, deprimido.

Y él volvía a ser su _mejor amigo _otra vez.

Era un círculo vicioso.

...

Volvía a llegar el fin de otro año.

Sakura estaba en la piscina de la Hoja, Sasuke estaba entrenado para la competencia de mañana. Y Naruto tenía un partido decisivo en tres días, por lo cual estaba con Kiba en las canchas de cemento.

La próxima semana serían las nacionales, y todavía no había escogido un tema para su baile. El _splish plash _del agua la relajada, llevándola a un estado creativo. Ya había tachado lírico, jazz y contemporáneo. Le quedaban pocas opciones.

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo empezaste con acrobacias? -preguntó Sasuke desde la orilla de la piscina- Dijiste que querías llegar al _cirque du solei_.

-Estaba muy emocionada... -recordó.

-... ¿Has pensado en hacerlo? -la miró fijamente- Entrar al circo, o incluso estudiar artes circenses.

Ella iba a ser doctora. Punto. Eso habían dicho sus padres. Ella haría algo grande con su vida, ayudaría a la gente e incluso encontraría la cura para el cáncer. El baile era un hobby, le decía a sus padres.

Pero...

Sasuke salió del agua y tomo una toalla. Mientras se secaba el pelo la observaba pensar. Dudar, incluso.

-Me llamaron del _Xio Pu_. -dijo de repente- Dijeron que te habían visto en varias competencias y querían darte una audición.

-... ¿Qué? -sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis- ¿A qué te refieres?

-El circo quiere entrenarte, incluso darte un puesto. -se acercó a ella- Me dieron su número en la última presentación que hiciste. Escucharon que era tu manager.

Por un momento se imagino una vida circense. Donde ella estaba en el trapecio, volando. Donde era feliz. Tendría muchísimas mascotas, un ambiente acogedor. Gente de la cual aprender más y más. Pero luego negó.

-Voy a ser doctora. -repitió el discurso- Voy a ser alguien importante en la vida. -trató de convencerse.

Sasuke sacó una tarjeta de su bolso, se acercó a ella y la puso en sus manos.

-Tú puedes ser lo quieras, molesta. - le susurró lentamente- Tú eres a importante para mi, para muchos, en esta vida. -ella de quedó sin habla- ¿Eso no cuenta?

**...**

-Ahí tienes que dar un salto y luego una voltereta. -dijo Himeko- Ahora quiero que eleves tu pierna detrás de tu espalda. Debe lucir como que te cuesta, niña. -intentó bromear.

Sakura sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Luego quiero algo como en una cuerda floja. Así -e imitó el paso que quería agregar- Y aquí comenzaría con el trapecio.

-Lo están armando en el estudio continuo -le informó- Ajustan unas tuercas y ya podrás ensayar con el.

-Ok.

-Hidrátate, niña. Tienes que estar sana para las nacionales.

La profesora Himeko se retiro del estudio, Sakura decidió hacerle caso y tomar agua. Estaba armando la coreografía de las nacionales. Su solo: Sakura, la equilibrista. Sería una coreografía puramente acrobática, y en ella contaría la historia de una chica del circo.

Ella, al tener más de doce, ya competía en la categoría pre adolescente, donde se esperaba más técnica que un vestido y una cara bonita.

Lógicamente la idea le había venido luego de la charla con Sasuke, a la que aún le daba vueltas. Y vueltas, y vueltas.

Por el momento le había servido de inspiración... Ya vería luego.

...

Estaba en la bancas con Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Choji, estaban en el partido de baloncesto de Naruto y Kiba. Ino estaba con Konan y las porristas animando. Era un partido importante, y no quería fallarle al rubio. Ese año había estado muy distanciada de él y no quería que pensase que ella lo había dejado de ver como un amigo.

Estaban de locales, los visitantes era la escuela del Sonido, el clásico de Konoha en las competencias. Tsunade y Orochimaru, el director del Sonido, eran enemigos antiquísimos. Era importante llevar el trofeo a casa, no quería estar en los zapatos de cualquier chico que compitiese para la rubia.

Faltaban minutos para que terminase el partido, iban perdiendo por tres puntos

-Tienen que moverse más rápido... -murmuró Sasuke, observando el partido.

-Para Naruto es importante ganar este partido, el año pasado no lo lograron y se sintió culpable. - recordó ella- Quiere traer la copa a casa.

Ino gritaba y agitaba sus pompones con todos sus ánimos desde abajo.

-¡Esperen! -recordó ella- ¿Y Hinata.?

Todos parecieron caer en cuenta de la falta de la ojiperla. Ella había dicho que asistiría, pero que llegaría unos minutos tarde. El partido estaba terminado y de la azabache no sabían nada.

-Mira, allí abajo. -señaló Sai- Cerca de Ino..

Hyuga estaba en los primeros bancos, cerca de las porristas. Estaba con las manos juntas, como rezando, y estaba tensa en su asiento.

-Espero que Naruto no falle esta vez.

Todos desviaron la vista ante el comentario de Shikamaru, el rubio había realizado una última jugada. Si encestaba ganarían, pero, sino... La copa se quedaría en el sonido.

Él balón rebotó en el cesto, una, dos veces. Y entró.

Y el público estalló.

-¡SI!

Rápidamente todos se abalanzaron al rubio que había dado el tiro de la victoria. Y él rubio alzó la copa, festejó con Kiba, abrazó a Ino y... Y abrazó a Hinata. La abrazó y dio unas vueltas con ella en el aire. La heredera Hyuga estaba roja como un tomate, pero también extasiada.

-Cuando nosotros... Estuvimos con nuestro problemas -comenzó Sasuke- Naruto se refugió en la Hyuga.

Todos se habían acercado a la canchas a celebrar, ella se había quedado congelada en su asiento. Sasuke se quedó junto a ella.

-Soy una pésima amiga. - confesó- No supe como estar ahí para él.

-Yo tampoco. - compartió culpas.

-Pero yo soy una carga, Sasuke. Para todos ustedes. - se auto lamentó- A veces pienso que estarían mejor sin mi.

La hoja estaba de fiesta, pero Sakura estaba debatiendo consigo misma. Cada vez encontraba más errores, cada cosa que hacía la hacía mal.

...

-Tienes que usar todo esto que tienes aquí -Himeko presionó sobre su pecho -Ahí en el escenario, niña.

El reflejo asintió.

-Sales en tres, ve tras bambalinas. -le dijo antes de salir hacia fuera.

Era, otra vez, la competencia Internacional de baile. Y Sakura no podía sentirse peor con sigo misma. Pero, como dijo Himeko-sama, usaría esos sentimientos para el show.

Su baile tenía una temática circense, así que su vestuario lo había basado en eso. Tenía una maya mangas largas color sangre, unos zapatos negros con puntas retorcidas. Hinata había pintado una máscara en su rostro con la forma de un pájaro. Tenía en el cabello una peluca, bien sujetada, color negra a la altura de los hombros. Era una rara mezcla, llamaba la atención.

Fue tras bambalinas y espero su llamado.

-Y aquí viene el #13, en la categoría pre adolescente: Sakura, la equilibrista.

Un fuerte aplauso y sonó la música.

_Soy una equilibrista en la noche. Me llamo Sakura. Trabajo en el circo casi desde que nac__í__. _

Un triple salto hacia adelante como entrada, una pose de presentación.

_Primero los pies salt__é__ a la bicicleta. Vestida de cebra. Despu__é__s con el tiempo al trapecio sub__í__, sub__í_

Una parada de manos, caminata hacia atrás. Algo de mímica. Y ahora bajaban el trapecio.

Se escuchó una sorpresa del público. Genial, porque había puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto. Tenía lindos moretones tapados con maquillaje.

_Yo soy lo que hago Estoy de tu lado Haciendo equilibrio Igual a vos. Todos queremos lo mismo Salir del abismo Haciendo equilibrio Igual a vos. _

Se sujeto del trapecio y comenzó a balancearse para tomar impulso y subirse. Hizo una forma en la que sólo una pierna rodeaba el tubo, ella la sujetaba con el brazo. El jurado tenía toda su atención en ella.

_Me hice amiga de el oso de Mor__í__s Lo conoc__í__ en un pueblito alejado Estaba tan triste que su jaula abr__í__ Bail__é__ con payasos y contorsionistas Fui la novia de un mago En el circo aprend__í__ del dolor y la vida_

Saltó de allí arriba, quedando en excelente equilibrio al suelo, para comenzar a a girar en la pista. Vueltas y vueltas.

_Yo soy lo que hago_

_Y estoy de tu lado_

_Soy una equilibrista_

_Igual a vos_

La canción estaba terminando.

_Todos queremos lo mismo Salir del abismo Haciendo equilibrio_

_Igual a vos_

Dio un lateral, un excelente salto sin brazos hacia el costado. Terminó con los brazos extendidos al cielo. El show terminó.

-Esa fue la número 13. Sakura, la equilibrista.- la despidió el presentador.

Tras bambalinas le alcanzaron una botella de agua, lo agradeció con ansias. Se quedó ahí un momento ahí para recuperar el aire.

-La participante #14, Tenten Ama, con: Esto es circo.

... cómo, ¿Habia oído bien?

La música comenzó a sonar, la participante catorce entró por el otro lado del escenario.

No habían retira el trapecio.

-No de nuevo, kami...

Si, era ella. Era aquella niña que le había ganado hace tantos años en acrobacias.

Alta, de cabello marrón oscuro. Tenía unas leves pecas en la nariz. Tenía una sonrisa de seguridad en los labios. Tenía lo que se necesitaba para ganar, también.

Unas volteretas chinas, ¡diablos! ¡Era su compañera de la hoja! Que idiota, como pudo olvidar su nombre.

Se fue al camerino, enojada y confundida a la vez. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

...

Voy a ser doctora, se repetía. Doctora, no iría al... maldito circo. Ese sueño de la niñez. El baile no le daría un trabajo honroso, verdadero. No se vivía del baile. Sería doctora, haría la cita del maldito cáncer.

Sasuke estaba en el pueblico, con Naruto y los demás. Estaban en las premiaciones.

Tenten Ama estaba en la otra punta, lejos de su vista. Cerca de los trofeos. Eso le dio escalofríos. Hina le apretó las manos, ansiosa. El grupo había vuelto a competir.

-Este es mi último año.-le había confesaso- Me dedicaré al canto, otra vez.

Quería irse con el trofeo, pero era más un mérito para su padre que para si misma.

-En la categoría pre adolescente... el segundo lugar es para...

Doctora, no bailarina. Doctora, doctora..

-En defensa del título...

Doctora.

-Tenten Ama, un aplauso para esta gran bailarina.

Doc...

La aludida se puso de pie y le colocaron la medalla de plata y le dieron si trofeo.

-Y, ahora, el primer lugar... es para...

¿...doctora?

-¡Sakura Haruno!

Hinata gritó muy fuerte en su oído, mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Ven aquí, Sakura!

Lentamente fue allí. Le dieron la corona y el título enmarcado de campeona pre adolescente.

El público la ovacionó de pie.

...

Observó con detenimiento aquel pedazo de papel que declaraba que ella había sido la mejor de entre cuarenta y siete de las mejores bailarinas de entre dpce y quince años. Le pareció, extrañamente, sólo un pedazo de papel.

Quizo romperlo.

-Pese que podría defender mi título y conservarlo. -dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Pero veo que lo perdí justamente.

-Ama Tenten. -susurro sin poder creerlo- No te reconocí en la escuela.

-Yo si recordé a esa pequeña que bailaba ballet con tanta técnica y que, de repente, comenzó a dar volteretas y saltos espectaculares.

Levantó la mirada del insulso papel y vio la mirada cariñosa de la China.

-No te volví a cruzar en competencias, cómo sabes eso de mí.

-Tu abuela... - hizo una pausa que a Sakura le pareció interesante- Ella fue a la compañía de mi padre buscando al mejor entrenador en acrobacias, dijo que una gran bailarina estaba naciendo. Luego de un tiempo le pidió a mi padre que le diera un reto, una bailarina que pudiera enfrentarla y ganarle. Una a la que quisieras superar.

Sakura recordó ese día, las cosas que dijo su abuela y la sospechaba de Sasuke. Él había tenido razón, todo fue un plan de su abuela.

-Mi padre ha seguido tu crecimiemto, está encantado contigo. - una sonrisa creció en su rostro- Has crecido un montón, te has perfeccionado en muchos estilos... Y no se le olvidó nunca que tú le dijiste a tu abuela tus ansias de formar parte del circo.

-Voy a ser doctora. - tiró el título al suelo, el vidrio se rompió en miles de fragmentos.

Tenten calló por un segundo... Luego siguió.

-Lo que hiciste fue impresionante. - su rostro se tornó serio- Mi padre quiere entrenarte y contratarte... Pero eso ya lo sabias.

Sakura no escuchó más. Dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Doctora.

...

Hinata la ayudó a cambiarse y sacarse el brillo del cuerpo, todo en un perfecto silencio. Las demás chicas ya se habían retirado, iban a celebrar. Hina prefirió quedarse con la pelirrosada.

-Los chicos ya estarán en camino hacia aquí. - le recordó- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero ir a casa, Hina. No estoy para ver a nadie.

Él tono apagado con el que lo dijo alertó a la Hyuga. Súbitamente su amiga y compañera de danza entró con un aire oscuro al camerino, no traía ni su título ni la corona. Pero prefirió callar, Sakura era una chica complicada, aunque pareciese lo contrario.

-Está bien, ya terminé. - empezó a quitarse su maquilñaje- Ve ahora, yo los distraigo. - le regaló una sonrisa, pero Haruno salio demasiado rápido para notarla.

-... Gracias.

Se volvió a colocar la peluca, era menos llamativa que su cabello natural. Se puso su campera de cuero, la identificarian fácilmente con la del estudio. Tomaría un taxi a casa, Kurenai tenía día libre, podría seguir cavilando en paz.

Llegó a salvo a la acera, un taxi estaba estacionado y estaba libre. Era su día de suerte.

-¿A dónde?

Indicó su dirección y se colocó el cinturón.

-¡SAKURA!

Él vehículo se puso rápidamente en movimiento, ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Naruto.

...

Eran vacaciones todavía, solo por tres semanas más. Nadie fue a molestarla, gracias a dios. Hina la había llamado para saludar, pero nada más. Kurenai andaba en las nubes, así que no notó su estado de ánimo tan oscuro.

Había decidido que al diablo con el circo, la danza y todo eso. Tendría que estar averiguando curso de preparación universitaria, porque medicina no era nada liviano. Ignoraria a Tenten Ama y a la memoria de su abuela, llamó a sus padres y ellos informaron que volverían para el inicio de las clases.

Se cansó de estar encerrada y decidió pasar por el estudio a informar de su abandono, a saludar a los profesores y a Himeko. Le daría gracias y todo eso.

Fue bueno mientras duró, lo admitía.

Se cansó su campera de cuero y unos shors de jean, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de los beneficios que traía la danza al cuerpo de una adolescente. Aprendió a valorarse como mujer, se dio cuenta era una chica hermosa y bien formada.

Avisó a Kurenai que volvería pronto y emprendió la caminata. Por suerte había sombra por los árboles del vecindario.

Era un bello día de verano.

Tarareo todo el camino, recordando que quería acompañar a Hinata a sus clase de canto. Le encantaba escucharla cantar, sería bueno acompañarla en su proyecto.

Llegó al estudio y Himeko estaba al lado de la puerta, por suerte sería breve.

-Niña, hasta que apareces. - la saludó.

-Hola, quería hablar contigo, Himeko. - la trató con confianza, se la había gando- Vine hoy porque quería decirte personalmente que me retiro.

La pelimarron asintió, deprimida.

-Me lo venía venir, pequeña.

Ambas se despidieron con afecto, la mujer no le pidió ningún tipo de explicación. Le deseó un futuro brillante, le dijo que tenía las puertas abiertas cuando quiera. Sakura prometió que se volverían a ver, aunque no para bailar.

-Nunca digas nunca, pequeña.

Y se marchó con una sonrisa tímida, admitía que extrañaría todo eso. Todo.

Fue al parque a dar una vuelta, habían muchos niños con sus madres. Un ambiente precioso. Fue a sentarse a la banca más lejana, para observar a las familia felices.

-Qué más hubiese querido yo... - confesó al viento.

Una brisa le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas tristes, melancolías.

-Pensé que te habíamos hecho feliz, Sakura-chan.

Naruto, tan oportuno como siempre, apareció de la nada. Ella, desprevenida, no pudo más que largarse a llorar.

-No llores. - le rogó el rubio- No quería incomodar te.

Le había fallado a tantas personas. Ella que siempre quiso ser perfecta, la niña buena. La amiga incondicional. La hija prodigio, amorosa y querida. Era caprichosa, porque sabía que de todos modos no lo lograría, pero lo seguía intentando. Se había fallado a sí misma. Seguía queriendo complacerlo a todos.

-Lo sienta tanto, Naruto... - se disculpó- Se que arruine todo. Nuestra amistad, nuestra confianza.

-No, no digas eso- pero ella lo cortó.

-No, dejame terminar. - se enjuago el llanto- No estuve ahí para ti, lo sé. Lo siento. Volví a arruinar todo cuando... Estuve con Itachi. A Sasuke también lo arruine. Y lo siento, lo siento tanto. - volvió a quebrarse- ¡Porrque iba a hacerlo bien esta vez! ¡Íbamos a ser los tres otra vez! - gritó, enojada- Y lo arruiné todo, todo.

Naruto la escuchaba con atención, ella necesitaba descargarse... Y él quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

-Estuve tan ensimismada... Fui tan egoísta. - escupió con enojo- No vi que te estabas concentrado en el equipo, en lo bueno que te volviste. No te apoyé... No estuve ahí. - lo miró a los ojos con dolor- Lo siento. No fui buena amiga.

Él la quería tanto... Tanto, pero tanto. Podía jurar que amaba a esa chica. Que estaba loco por no poder darle lo que necesitaba. No poder levantarla cuando caía, calmarla cuando lloraba. Sufría cada día que ella se alejaba de todos, porque así era Sakura. Él podía verlo, su Sakura había cambiado. Pero seguía amando la con locura.

-Yo no quiero que sufras por mi, Sakura. - enfocó sus ojos en los suyos- Quiero que me dejes ayudarle, porque se que estas pasando por momentos difíciles. Y no quiero que lo hagas sola.

Ella dejó de llorar al instante, tomando una postura recta.

-No, no digas eso. - amenazó - Porque otra vez me estamos colocando en el centro. ¡Otra vez soy yo y solo yo! - gritó furibunda.

-¿Qué hago entonces, eh? - muy pocas veces el rubio llegaba a enojarse, pero es que en verdad no entendía que debía hacer- Porque no vamos a ignorar lo que te está sucediendo, igual que pasó con Itachi. Esta vez lo vamos a hablar. - la agarró por los hombros- Vas a hablar, Sakura. No vamos a ver como te destruyes otra vez.

-... Es que pasan muchas cosas, Naruto. - soltó lentamemte- Y no quiero dejarlos de lado de mi vida, pero tampoco quiero que hagan de eso su problema siempre. Sasuke y tú-

-Sasuke y yo somos tus amigos, somos tu familia, Sakura-chan. - la abrazó con fuerza - Y siempre vamos a preocuparnos por ti, Tienes que entenderlo de una vez: tu eres el centro de nuestro mundo.

Lastimosamente, ella lo sabía. Y cargaba con ese peso cada día. Tratando de dar la talla, de ser fuerte. De no causar problemas.

-Los quiero tanto... A ambos.

Se pueden romper corazones con esas palabras, ella lo entendería en poco tiempo.

-Yo también, Sakura-chan, yo también...

...

Ella planeó una acampada, algo pequeño e íntimo para renovar los lazos de amistad con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

-Quiero probar alcohol. - había confesado.

Sería un lugar seguro y no corrían riesgos de ser descubiertos, así que pensó que sería buena idea que ambos lo hicieran con ella.

-Eres una... - Sasuke mascullo unas palabras inteligibles- Bien, lo haremos.

-¡Sii! - festejó ella.

-Cuando mamá se entere... - ya se lamentaba el rubio- Porque estoy seguro se enterara.

-Hn. Dobe... Si lo hace será por ti sólito.

Y no dijo nada porque sabía que el teme de su amigo tenía razón.

Esa noche juntaron su botín. Sakura robó una de las costosas botellas de champán que su padre guardaba para festejar, Sasuke encontró unas latas de cerveza de Itachi y Naruto robó un sake fino de mamá.

-Prendamos una fogata.

Ella había preparado todo para ese momento, le pasó el encendedor al pelinegro e hizo los honores. Naruto descorcho el licor del señor Haruno y le dio un trago largo a la botella. Era dulce, demasiado para su gusto.

-Pasa.

Sakura le dio un trago igualmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la bajó junto a la botella. Le sabio a Gloria embotellada.

-Prueba, Sasuke-kun.

Él pelinegro, más recado y recio a lo dulce, solo dio un sorbo. Frunció el seño y se lo volvió a pasar a la pelirrosada, quien lo recibió gustosa. Agarró una lata para él y otra para el rubio, quien le agradeció.

-Quiero contarles algo. - la botella no abandonó su mano ni un segundo, el alcohol viajaba por sus venas- Lo dejé, y no voy a volver. - sintió como se sacaba un peso de encima- Ya no voy a bailar.

Naruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Sasuke dio un trago largo a su cerveza. Estaba fría y lo relajada. Sabía que Sakura había hecho una estupidez, pero no sabia cuál.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?... - estaba cansado de eso.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso. - dio un trago- Está vez no es por eso.

-Será por otra cosa más estúpida. - escupió venenoso- Sabes que es lo que amas, lo que te apasiona.

-¿Por qué dejaste la danza, Sakura-chan? - él estaba muy confundido.

-¿A dónde iba a llegar con eso, eh? ¿Me dedicaría la vida a ganar trofeos de plástico y papeles bonitos con mi nombre? NO. - los señaló a ambos- Ustedes saben que no.

-¿Y tu abuela que, eh? - arrojó la lata vacía y tomó otra- Ella le dedicó su vida, abrió su estudio y-

-Yo voy a ser doctora.

-... Otra vez con esa mierda. - soltó Naruto- Todavía no me olvido de la vez que tu papá dijo esa estupidez. - bebió un sorbo.

-No lo entienden, porque todavía no tenemos edad. Pero yo sé que es eso lo que quiero. ¡Seré doctora, maldición!

-No, tu padre te dijo que serias doctora. - corrigió el Uzumaki.

-Y tú no quieres contradecirlo. - terminó la oración.

Y ella se rió, a carcajadas. Revolvió su cabello con insistencia, la risa se calmó.

Naruto dio un sorbo a su cerveza, tratando de no empezar una acalorada discusión. Sakura lo imitó con su bebida, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a caminar y volver sobre su camino. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, ella era un espécimen digno de contemplar.

-... Sabes que tenemos la razón. - comentó él pelinegro- Dilo, molesta.

-No voy a competir, ¿ok? - apenas y se escuchó aquello- Eso ya lo decidí.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo, mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

-No vas a estudiar medicina, Sakura-chan. - afirmó - Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo sabe el teme. - una pausa para que ella lo contradijiera, pero no sucedió - Todavía somos jóvenes, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos por el futuro.

Sasuke bufo, pero nada más. Arrojó la segunda lata vacía.

-¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta del circo? Llamaron. - notó que ella no se tenso, lo tomo como buena señal- Tienes que decidir.

Naruto estaba al tanto de eso, Sasuke se lo había comentado casi al instante. Le parecía una buena oportunidad para que su amiga pudiera desarrollarse como acróbata y bailarina, también podría ayudarla en su vida. Uno nunca sabe lo que la vida va a enseñarte.

-... - volvió a recoger su botella, solo quedaba un cuarto de ella llena- Voy a hacerlo... Pero no por... Por el circo - la lengua le pesaba- Si no... Por el baile y por... Por mi abuela.

Decidió sentarse, sabía que estaba algo ebria. El fuego tal vez no fue buena combinación.

-Hn. - él también tomó asiento. Se sentía cansado, con sueño incluso.

-¿Solo entrenarán? - inquirió el rubio. Él más que nadie recordaba el sueño de su amiga de la infancia de trabajar allí, tener su propio número en el show.

-No sé... No sé...

Esa noche durmieron bajo la estrellas, junto a un cálido fuego y una brisa de verano. Con el corazón nublado y la mente confusa.

A la mañana fue Sakura la primera en devolver todo el alcohol de su estómago, estaba lloraron también, había despertado por una pesadilla. Mientras uno le sostenía el pelo el otro le palmera la espalda.

Una borracha triste, así se describió luego de eso.

...

Era sábado, ya casi empezaban la clases, recordó mientras salía del aulario del conservatorio de Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata se había apurado para comenzar con sus estudios y ella quería acompañarla en este gran paso al igual que ella lo había hecho. Le encantaba oír cantar a su amiga, y más le encantaba verla evolucionar clase a clase.

Pero ese día tenía que retirarse temprano, porque ella también había comenzado con su nuevo proyecto. El circo Xio Pu del señor Ama e hijos quedaba a unas calles del conservatorio. Ella llevaba su bolso al hombro.

Admitía que no se había equivocado en esto, había aprendido decenas de cosas nuevas en esas dos semanas. 14 días entrenando. El señor Ama y su entrenador la habían enseñado nuevas figuras, la entrenaron en artes circenses también. Hoy tocaba trapecio, y estaba extasiada.

Llegó a la carpa, saludó a todos y corrió a cambiarse. Tuvo que comprar una maya para este entrenamiento especial, quería la experiencia completa. Se descalzo y fue a su puesto.

Habían colchonetas de seguridad bajo ella, al igual que una sala de enfermería en el establecimiento.

Se le enseñó una rutina con figuras básicas para que ensayar y perfeccionara. Comenzó a trabajar en ella.

-Hola, Sakura.

Estaba colgando del trapecio cuando apareció Tenten, se enderezó y bajó a saludarla.

Era una chica muy simpática y suelta, descubrió con el paso del tiempo. Tenía que una faceta bromista que le encantaba de ella. Era un amor. Sentía que serían grandes amigas.

-¿Puedo unirme? - le preguntó Ama- Un dueto de trapecio.

-¡Claro! Aunque tu tienes más experiencia y práctica. - admitió con respeto- Corrigeme si lo hago mal, por favor. - le pidió.

La china sonrió y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo che, ¿no? Tres palabras→ uni-versi-dad, ademas de la obvia inspiración que escaseaba.

Bueno, procedo a explicar. En este espacial se explica a grandes rasgos la secundaria, que sería a partir de los doce (12). Traté varios temas, pero algunos los volveré a traer a flote en el transcurso de la historia porque no se entienden del todo u otro motivo. Saqué cálculos y solo queda un especial mas, no se si es el próximo capitulo o no, que sería tercer y cuarto año (14-15-16 años aproximadamente) No sé cómo dividan los años escolares en todos los países, pero también agrego la edad para que se entienda maso menos.

NO ABANDONÉ LA HISTORIA, AVISÉ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ESO !

Gracias, muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, en especial a: Eri (Guest) y a prics17. Tardé mil años, pero actualice.

Un dato! Son FAN de Dance Moms, por eso me emociono con el tema de la danza, ademas varias de las canciones del cap las bailaron las chicas de esa serie. Aquí pongo los nombres:

-Cry, alexx calise (Dance Moms)

-Goodbay, Avril Lavigne

-Smile, Mikki Ekko (Es de 'Ciudades de papel')

-We are golden, Raphael Lake (Dance Moms)

-Lucia la equilibrista, Hilsa Lizarazu (Es un rock Argentino)

Cualquier duda no teman consultar!

SALUDOS, GENTE BONITA :D

-Atte. Ailudelastiernas :3


End file.
